Six
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Il est le sixième, et ce depuis neuf ans. Aujourd'hui, son passé le rattrape. 'Elle' est de retour. Bonus Tony/Max!
1. Prologue: Nuit blanche

_Hello!_

_Je sais, je vous entends, vous allez me dire "Gné, mais elle nous fait quoi, là, PBG, une nouvelle fic'?"._

_Bah, en fait, je sais pas. J'avais envie d'écrire du TBC. J'étais partie pour vous faire un OS... Puis je me suis dis que ça ferait une bonne première partie! Donc voilà, je sais pas ce que ça va devenir, un OS de 2 ou 3 chapitres...? Une fic' de 40 chapitres (très très peu de chance, quand même ^^)? _

_Devinez qui est mon personnage principal? Oui, je sais, question extrêmement difficile. Allez, un indice, il a les yeux verts! Vous avez trouvé? :]_

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce prologue ^^!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Nuit blanche<strong>

.

Il était trois heures du matin. Il venait de finir sa journée. Il avait quitté le NCIS à vingt heures, était reparti chez lui, avait regardé un film pendant deux heures tout en n'intégrant pas une miette du programme, son esprit tourné vers la dernière affaire en cours. L'agent avait eu une illumination subite et inattendue sur l'enquête en plein milieu d'une scène où Sylvester Stallone était occupé à ramper dans la boue de la jungle, il avait donc attrapé ses clés et était retourné travailler sur leur dossier jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui piquent devant la fatigue évidente qui venait à lui.

Mais il avait réussi. Il avait de quoi faire tomber leur suspect, de quoi l'envoyer finir sa vie entre quatre murs dans la jolie petite prison de Quantico. Il avait réussi, il avait réussi, il avait…

Il leva les deux bras en l'air et s'étira longuement, un immense sourire au visage, satisfait. Demain, il pourrait faire semblant de dormir pendant que ses collègues bosserait durant les premières heures du jour. Demain, il n'aurait plus qu'a sortir un dossier de son tiroir quand son supérieur arriverait en demandant des informations sur leur enquête en cours, avant de déblatérer toutes les informations permettant d'arrêter leur suspect. Ne resterait plus qu'a ailler cueillir celui-ci et hop, l'affaire était dans le sac. Demain, il allait prouver qu'il valait son grade d'agent senior, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais en attendant, s'il voulait voir 'demain' arriver, il avait intérêt à aller dormir pour pouvoir entendre son réveil sonner dans exactement…Trois heures.

Il referma le dossier contenant l'affaire 'Starck', avec toutes les informations qu'il venait d'imprimer, rangeant ledit dossier dans son sac à dos pour pouvoir le relire une dernière fois avant d'aller dormir, enfila son manteau noir et noua son écharpe grise autour du cou, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un œil à l'extérieur où la neige tombait à gros flocons, et avança vers l'ascenseur en sifflotant, après avoir jeté son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée en quelques secondes, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour aller chercher son jeu de clé alors qu'il passait les portes-vitrées du bâtiment fédéral, et avança d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture, tout en resserrant son écharpe d'une main pour essayer de limiter l'impact du froid polaire sur son visage.

Le reste se déroula en quelques secondes.

Il était presque arrivé à sa voiture quand il aperçut l'ombre. Tapi derrière le coffre d'un des véhicules de service, quelqu'un semblait attendre, accroupi. Le démontrait la légère ombre visible dans la neige, et ceux grâce à la légère lumière du lampadaire placé quelques pas plus loin. Il plongea instantanément et instinctivement sa main vers sa ceinture afin de récupérer son sig, mais une poigne de fer venu d'un homme visiblement placé derrière lui l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste, bloquant son bras derrière son dos en un mouvement des plus rapides. Il eu le temps de jurer, en essayant de se retourner pour observer son deuxième adversaire mais un coup à l'arrière des genoux l'obligea à s'accroupir dans la neige avec un râle de douleur avant qu'il ne puisse faire davantage. Il se retrouva rapidement menotté, à genoux dans la neige, tandis que son arme se retrouvait dans la main de son agresseur, un tas de muscles contre lequel il n'avait aucune possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il releva les yeux, eut le temps d'apercevoir 'l'ombre' auparavant cachée derrière la voiture venir à lui, une cagoule noire sur le visage, avant qu'un coup porté à la nuque par le deuxième agresseur ne lui coupe toute possibilité de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il tomba en avant, ayant juste le temps d'enregistrer une faible image placée juste devant lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience : Une paire d'escarpins d'une couleur rouge des plus flamboyantes.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis sur ce prologue? Je continue?<em>


	2. Elle

_Hellooooo!_

_Et oui, je ne vous fait pas trop attendre pour la suite ^^! Un deuxième chapitre qui est une... Introduction à la première partie de cette fic' :D ! Vous ne comprenez pas? Je vous explique au prochain chap'!_

_J'ai vraiment hésité à faire de cette histoire un truc court... Et puis j'ai eu une illumination, un truc beaucoup plus long et qui me coutera plein de chapitres ^^... Et puis, j'ai hésité parce que j'ai déjà 'Deux Jours' et 'Si Loin' en cours... Et puis je me suis laissé tenter. Mais, le rythme de postage s'en ressentira forcément sur les trois fic'!^^_

_J'espère que vous aimez le Tibbs amical, les zamis car vous allez être servis! ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Azylis: Z'aime ta liste de vocabulaire, tu sais? Et j'adore tes reviews déjantées ^^<em>

_MarieCéline: Digne d'Agatha Christie? *Devient rouge tomate sous le compliment*_

_Kimbera: Et oui, deux fics. Même plus si on compte 'Si loin' que j'ai reprise, les 'Instants de vie', 'Banlieusards', 'Pères et Fils', et peut-être les SMS si j'arrive à m'y remettre un jour! *Fait une syncope devant le nombre de fics citées*_

_Mwa1503: Et oui! J'adore imaginer Tony plus malin que ce qu'il ne montre ^^! Et je suis sûr (et c'est bien sous-entendu dans la série) qu'il vient souvent bosser la nuit :D_

_FandeBones: Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux que tu continues à faire le bonheur des lecteurs de fictions Bones, mais par contre, j'avoue, j'adore vous faire stresser!_

_Gwenetsi: Iron Man! *Immense sourire* J'adore ce film, j'adore Tony Starck (c'est un Tony, c'est normal!), j'adoooooore, mais... Non, ce n'est pas son assistante ^^!_

_Coco: Oui, j'adore quand Tony a des ennuis, j'avoue! *Montre fièrement son badge du TBC*_

_Dilinzzo: Petite frayeur au début de ta review ^^! J'ai failli ressortir mon couteau en plastique pour me faire hara-kiri, mais heureusement, j'ai continué à lire :]! Merci beaucoup, et donc... Je continue!_

_Pokilo: Un grand nombre de chapitres? Héhé. Suis-je aussi sadique? *Sourire innocent*. Et merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews sur Deux Jours ^^!_

_WJ: Qui porte des escarpins rouges? Bah... Euh... Quelqu'un! Ça t'aide?^^_

_Pline: Que de compliments! Merciiiiii *Sourit béatement*._

_Cidounne: Merci beaucoup! La suite, la voila! :)_

_ClairObscur: Oui, j'ose demander! ^^ Et vous avez dit oui, je vous écoute :D!_

_Lili: Tu as raison, PBG= Tony+Bobo, c'est bien connu! Mais quand même, j'écris Parfois des trucs hors TBC! Quelques drabbles ou OS...Hein? *Sifflote*_

_Sirius: Tes reviews m'avaient beaucoup manqué! ^^ Fan de Tibbs, je crois que tu vas aimer cette histoire!:D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Elle'<strong>_

.

Le soleil commençait à peine à dévoiler quelques uns de ses rayons quand il braqua son volant sur la gauche pour pénétrer dans le parking du bâtiment fédéral. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était presque vide, seules les quelques voitures appartenant à l'agence et aux personnel de nuit étant disloquées ici et là sur les places de parking. Il se gara sur l'une des premières places disponibles, serra son frein à main et attrapa son café placé dans le porte-gobelet avant de claquer sa porte pour faire quelques pas dans le froid polaire, en direction de la porte-vitrée.

Il s'arrêta cependant sur sa lancée après avoir fait quelques pas, victime de l'impression désagréable que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il devait obligatoirement faire marche arrière.

Le chef d'équipe se retourna lentement et survola du regard l'ensemble des véhicules, couverts de neige, yeux plissés. Il la repéra au bout du parking, garée derrière l'une des Dodge appartenant à l'agence. La Mustang rouge de Tony. Une bonne couche de neige recouvrait pratiquement l'ensemble de la voiture, mais sa couleur rouge vif était encore visible sur le côté, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de la voiture.

Un léger coup d'œil sur sa montre lui confirma l'heure, six heures du matin. Il passa de son poignet à la voiture, sourcils froncés. La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas grimpa en lui, allant tirailler son estomac alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers le véhicule de son agent.

Il connaissait Tony, il savait qu'il venait parfois travailler la nuit. Mais rarement _toute_ la nuit. Et le fait que sa voiture soit encore garée ici à cette heure matinale n'inaugurait rien de bon pour l'ancien marine.

Gibbs se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la voiture, son regard fixé sur celle-ci. Il s'arrêta devant le véhicule et passa sa main gantée sur le pare-brise, effaçant d'un geste les quelques centimètres de neige amassés. Il plaça ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, le front collé au pare-brise pour observer l'intérieur de la voiture.

Une seconde seulement lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était vide, comme il s'en doutait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas davantage de froncer les sourcils, de plus en plus nerveux.

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et inspecta les alentours du regard, attentif à la moindre chose qui aurait pu lui paraître suspecte. Son regard survola la neige amoncelée sur le parking, la blancheur de ce matin hivernal…

…Avant de s'arrêter sur un léger mont de neige, à quelques mètres de lui, au milieu du parking. Il le rejoignit en quelques secondes, avant de s'accroupir à côté, sa main effaçant déjà les quelques centimètres de neige en surface. Ses recherches furent fructueuses, il découvrit un morceau de tissu noir sous le fin manteau blanc, qu'il dégagea immédiatement avec un léger grognement. Pour découvrir un sac à dos noir, siglé aux quatre lettres de l'agence.

Un sac à dos qu'il avait déjà reconnu alors qu'il ouvrait vivement la fermeture éclair pour fouiller à l'intérieur.

Les éléments entassés dans le sac lui confirmèrent ses soupçons : Un large dossier portant le nom de leur suspect numéro un dans leur affaire actuelle, une casquette, un MP3 et un portefeuille. Il attrapa le dernier et l'ouvrit, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qu'il allait y découvrir : La carte d'identité de son agent senior, ainsi que l'ensemble de ses papiers.

Ce sac était à Tony. Sac qui avait visiblement été abandonné ici depuis plusieurs heures, étant donné la couche de neige qui le recouvrait.

Il se releva en jurant, attrapant déjà son portable pour faire rappliquer son équipe au plus vite. Ses tripes l'avaient prévenues, son instinct ne lui avait pas menti et c'était à présent une certitude : Il était arrivé quelque chose à DiNozzo.

.

Il raccrocha son portable après avoir grogné à McGee et Ziva de 'rappliquer dans le quart d'heure s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver chômeurs avant midi' et hésita un millième de seconde avant de composer un troisième numéro, sachant pertinemment que la chance que quelqu'un lui réponde était des plus minimes.

La sonnerie d'un portable résonna à côté de lui alors qu'il plissait les yeux en se baissant de nouveau, il balaya de la main la neige amassé à côté du sac, là où la musique des Black Eyes Peas résonnait. Il en retira un petit téléphonique noir, le Samsung de l'agent senior. Ses épaules se tendirent davantage, il se releva en faisant aller son cou de droite à gauche pour tenter de décrisper un minimum ses articulations suite à la montée subite de tension qui venait à lui.

-Tony, qu'est ce que tu as encore fais… ? Murmura le chef d'équipe en passant sa main sur sa nuque, dans un geste qui le fit légèrement tressaillit sous l'effet du contact avec le froid polaire de son gant de cuir.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux et prit une bref inspiration, dans un geste déterminé à le calmer. Une fois chose fait, il se baissa de nouveau au sol, passant une nouvelle fois sur les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé ici il y a quelques heures et pourquoi les affaires de son agent senior se trouvaient répandues au beau milieu du parking. Et surtout… _Où_ était Tony.

Son regard survola les quelques mètres autour de lui. Et s'arrêta sur un nouvel amoncellement de neige, à un mètre de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne lui suffit que d'une brève seconde pour s'y rendre, une seconde de plus pour passer sa main sur le tas de neige, visage fermé, yeux fixés sur ce qu'il découvrait petit à petit.

Ses yeux se plissèrent en découvrant le nouvel objet, un léger hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son sang se glaça, il sentit son poing gauche se refermer violemment sur sa paume, alors qu'il levait un regard résolument nerveux vers l'horizon.

Après une brève inspiration, il attrapa entre les doigts de sa main droite le mince objet de fer accroché à la délicate plume blanche, pour le porter doucement devant ses yeux, détaillant chaque partie du 'Six' de fer forgé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un chiffre qui le replongea dans des souvenirs du passé gommés depuis bien longtemps, un chiffre qui lui donna une sueur froide alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'affoler en constatant la terrible vérité :

_Elle_ était revenue.

_Elle_ venait finir le travail.

Il devait retrouver Tony. Au plus vite.

Avant qu'_Elle_ ne finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé neuf ans auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?<em>


	3. Rencontre

_Hello! :)_

_Ravie que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent._

_On attaque maintenant la partie une de l'histoire. A la fin de ce chapitre, ou vous me détestez, ou vous êtes contents, au choix ^^!_

_Je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour entretenir le suspense au chapitre précédent, mais cette fiction se passe courant saison 7, comme sur mes autres fics'. Hors, saison 7 moins 9 ans... Le calcul est simple, non?^^_

_Je vais donc vous demander un sacrilège à partie de maintenant: Oubliez l'épisode 8x22, 'Baltimore' (oui, je sais, c'est terrible comme demande!)._

_Et...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo: Ce 'Elle', vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour savoir qui elle est...:D<em>

_WJ: Kate? Non, je ne la ressuscite pas ^^!_

_Coco: Pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Wendy? *Sourire innocent*._

_FandeBones: Pourquoi Tony est-il toujours ma victime? Mais... Parce que j'adore le voir dans les ennuis! Et puis ça me permet de lui écrire de jolies scènes d'action!^^ Quant à cette fille, ...Patience!_

_Pokilo: Merci pour ce grand honneur ^^! Pour tes questions, même réponse, patience!_

_Lili: Tu aimes le Tibbs? Tu aimes les affaires qui les concernent? Tu vas être heureuse!_

_Sirius: Idem!^^ Pour les explications, il va falloir attendre! Elles viendront petit à petit!_

_Haerys: Mais euh! Pourquoi m'incriminer? De toute façon, j'ai pas d'escarpins rouges... (Ils sont bordeaux, NA!)_

_Flavie: Bien sûr que je continue Deux Jours! Cette fic est loin d'être finie :)_

_Azylis: Moi je reste admirative devant le 'truc' de la radio et des M&Ms! ^^ Tu vois, toi aussi tu trouves des détails géniaux!:D_

_Flavie: Oui, j'adoooore l'amitié entre Tony et Gibbs! Le feu et la glace ^^_

_MarieCéline: Wendy? C'est qui ça? :D *Sifflote*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Oui, j'avoue, Tony en voit de toutes les couleurs dans mes histoires! Mais... Il y est toujours montré au meilleur de lui-même, aussi! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1: Souvenirs<strong>

.

**Rencontre**

.

Au volant de sa Dodge, un café dans une main, l'autre autour du volant, il conduisait brusquement et rapidement, vers sa destination : Un vieux champ en friche à la limite de Baltimore. Sur le siège passager, son premier agent, Max Devon et à l'arrière, sa nouvelle recrue qui ne finirait sûrement pas sa journée au NCIS, Joan Delbar, une anglaise qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde et donc la présence dans son équipe lui avait été imposée par ce cher directeur Morrow.

Il braqua le volant sur la droite, la nouvelle retint un hoquet de stupeur en s'agrippant à son siège, plus pâle que jamais.

-Vous… Vous ne pourriez pas ralentir, agent Gibbs ? Tenta Joan en jetant un regard effrayé au paysage qui défilait à plus de 180 km/h derrière la fenêtre.

Elle obtint en réponse un regard noir du conducteur via le biais du rétroviseur, regard qui l'obligea à reculer dans son dossier en déglutissant, avant de prendre une légère inspiration pour s'obliger à ne pas pousser un cri de frayeur quand la voiture frôla un camion de quelques centimètres.

-On peut en savoir plus sur l'endroit où on se rend, Patron ? Tenta Max avec un ton assuré, malgré ses mains elles aussi agrippées sur la portière passager d'une part, le bord du siège de l'autre.

-Un nouveau meurtre de notre tueur en série, grogna Gibbs en balançant son gobelet de café vide aux pieds du passager.

-Ah. Merde. Encore un.

-Oui, encore un, Max. Et encore une fois, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, gronda Gibbs, tout en mettant son clignotant alors qu'il entrait sur un sentier de terre qui obligea ses deux agents à s'agripper davantage pour ne pas se retrouver secoués de part et d'autre de la voiture.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, Gibbs, argumenta Devon en grimaçant alors qu'une secousse venait de le projeter contre la portière.

-Essayer ce n'est pas assez, grommela l'agent en appuyant d'un coup sec sur le frein, envoyant voler le portable que venait d'attraper la passagère arrière dans ses mains, tandis que Devon grimaçait en frottant contre son jean sa main droite endolorie à force d'avoir trop serré la portière.

Gibbs se retrouva à l'extérieur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux autres le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Il avança silencieusement vers la scène de crime, pendant que les deux autres le suivaient à distance relative, tout en regardant avec attention les autres personnes présentes sur les lieux : Des membres de la police de Baltimore.

.

Un fin bandeau jaune vif indiquait les contours de la scène de crime, il le souleva légèrement pour passer en dessous, se dirigeant rapidement vers le corps de la victime étendu à terre, sa face retournée contre le sol. Il s'accroupit à côté de la victime tout en enfilant ses gants blancs avant de toucher quoi que ce soit. Il allait tâter les poches du mort à la recherche d'un portefeuille quand un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière lui, l'obligeant à se détourner légèrement pour faire face à un jeune homme, en blouson de cuir noir et jean, les mains plongées dans les poches, une casquette noire vissée sur le crâne et retournée façon 'rappeur', un immense sourire au visage.

Il se releva prestement en se frottant les mains sur son pantalon, sans quitter l'individu de regard, intrigué. Individu qui le regarda se relever avec un petit haussement de sourcil interrogateur, sans toutefois perdre son sourire des plus éblouissants.

-Vous êtes perdus ? Interrogea Gibbs en jetant un regard noir au gamin qui lui faisait face.

L'autre secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avec un petit ricanement qui irrita 'légèrement' l'agent du NCIS.

-Pas que je sache, rétorqua le jeune, tout en croisant ses mains, elles aussi gantées-ce qui n'échappa pas au chef d'équipe-, sur son torse.

-Vous êtes sur une scène de crime, l'école de police, c'est un peu plus loin, grommela Gibbs.

-C'est exactement à quarante-sept kilomètres d'ici en fait. Mais je vous avoue que, à part pour les jolies demoiselles qui s'y trouvent, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de le faire ?

-Techniquement, si. Mais techniquement, je suis aussi en train de vous poser une question vous demandant si je peux vous poser une question, donc, logiquement, la première question ne compte pas.

Gibbs sourcilla, le second afficha une mine des plus innocentes.

-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Interrogea le plus âgé.

-Seulement les jours qui finissent par 'i'. Vous pouvez-me dire ce que vous faites sur _ma_ scène de crime ?

L'agent du NCIS sourcilla à nouveau devant le terme possessif prononcé par ce gamin au sourire trop grand, avant de se pencher vers lui, pointant la poitrine du jeune homme de son doigt, sourcils froncés.

-J'ai cru mal entendre. _Votre_ scène de crime ?

-Hinhin. Vous n'êtes pas sourd. Du moins je ne pense pas que vous l'êtes. Même si vous pouvez l'être, hein, je n'ai rien contre les sourds. Mais vous n'êtes pas…

-Ce n'est pas _votre_ scène de crime !

-Ah…Si !

-Non ! Cet homme a – contre toute attente- été assassiné par un tueur en série qui s'en est pris à présent à quatre marines, c'est mon enquête depuis le début, c'est à moi d'enquêter sur sa mort !

-Cet homme n'est pas un marine, agent…

-Gibbs.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite en entendant le nom du chef d'équipe.

-C'est original comme nom ! Gibbs. Ca rime avec… Avec…

Il plissa la bouche sur le côté, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose, avant de soupirer :

-Avec rien. Vous n'êtes pas poétique, agent Gibbs !

Il fit un sourire satisfait de sa remarque au chef d'équipe, sourire qui s'effaçant devant le regard assassin que lui lança le second. Il racla légèrement sa gorge et désigna le corps de l'individu avec un petit hochement de menton.

- Je disais donc, cet homme n'est pas un marine, agent Gibbs. Donc, je récupère la scène de crime. Donc vous pouvez quitter cet endroit. Mais vous n'avez pas fait le déplacement pour rien, je vous rassure, il y a un super marchand de glace à deux pas d'ici ! Goutez celles au chocolat noir, elles sont di-vi-nes !

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre vos glaces au chocolat?

-Vous préférez à la fraise, peut-être ?

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

L'agent fit un pas en avant en jetant un regard glacé au gamin, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, amusé.

-Je n'oserais pas, agent Gibbs !

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, passant en une seconde à un visage des plus sérieux, au grand étonnement de Gibbs, avant de lancer d'un ton cassant :

- Je vous informe juste. C'est ma scène de crime. Je traque ce tueur en série depuis des mois, je récupère donc l'affaire.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard incendiaire, le gamin haussa ses deux sourcils en lui faisant une petite moue satisfaite, effaçant en un minuscule geste tout le sérieux qui était présent chez lui pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous récupérez l'affaire ? Vous ?

-Oui, moi.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Bon, écoutez le morveux, vous allez m'appeler votre Patron, retourner jouer dans votre bac à sable, et laisser faire les grands, ok ?

L'autre leva les deux mains en l'air, mimant un signe de reddition le plus complet.

-Ok, ok, je vous appelle le chef.

Il se retourna, adressa un vague signe de la main à quelqu'un que Gibbs ne repéra pas, fit quelques pas sur le côté… Retira sa casquette pour la remettre visière vers l'avant, haussa le menton, et repartit vers Gibbs, le sourire le plus moqueur possible imprimé sur son visage. Il tendit la main vers l'homme avec un regard des plus irritants, associé à un sourire immense qui irrita…Légèrement…L'agent du NCIS.

-Bonjour agent Gibbs, vous m'avez demandé, me voilà. Je me présente : Inspecteur Anthony DiNozzo. Le…'Chef', comme vous dites !

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez compris pourquoi il y a deux parties?<em>

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement, je ne vous ferais pas attendre aussi longtemps que avec 'Pas Moi' pour revenir au présent et avoir des réponses sur ce qui est arrivé à Tony. ^^_

_Alors, vous vous me haïssez ou vous me suivez?^^_


	4. Goutte d'eau

_Hello!_

_Suis contente! ^^! Oui, car visiblement, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous faire attendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe au présent, et vous me suivez sur cette petite incursion dans le passé de nos agents._

_Merci d'être présents! Voici la suite, à peine écrite, déjà postée!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Choka: Une review est une review, même si elle comporte deux mots, elle fait plaisir ;)<em>

_WJ: Merci, la faute est corrigée ;). Moi aussi j'adore voir Tony insolent avec Gibbs, ça m'amuse! C'est malheureusement trop peu fréquent dans la série...!_

_FandeBones: Contente que tu aimes ^^!_

_Azylis: Idem! Pour des nouvelles de Tony dans le présent... Il faudra patienter!_

_Kimbera: Et oui, comment Tony et Gibbs vont-il finir par travailler ensemble? Grande question!_

_Coco: Oui, pauvre Gibbs! Mais au final, c'est un mal pour un bien ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Comme une glace au chocolat blanc? Miam! ^^ Merci!_

_MarieCéline: Merci pour les répliques! Je me suis vraiment amusée à les trouver, je dois bien l'avouer ;)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui, un duo qui se rencontre et qui va faire des étincelles! ^^_

_Pokilo: C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fics qui traitent de ce sujet là ^^! D'ailleurs, j'avais abandonné l'idée de le faire après avoir vu Baltimore... Et puis, ... Je me suis laissé tenter ;)_

_Lili: Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé cette rencontre! Venant d'une autre fan de Tibbs, ça me fait très plaisir!;)_

_Giu: Merci! La suite, la voilà!_

_Haerys: Ooooh, c'est gentil!*Rosit de bonheur*! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur, merci!_

_Sirius: Oui, j'adore quand Tony montre son vrai caractère et qu'il n'est pas sous estimé (tu as vu pour le 9x10? Je sens le TBC! Je veux du TBC! YOUHOU!)_

_Ayahne: Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic', je ne savais pas si tu me suivais encore ^^! Et ravie de te faire plaisir!_

_Gwenetsi: Oui, je sais, c'est horrible ce que je demande! Mais je te propose de regarder trente fois le 8x22 avec toi quand cette fic sera fini afin d'évacuer ce péché ^^! (Et oui, je poste beaucoup en ce moment, mais profite, ça risque de bientôt passer ^^!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Goutte d'eau<strong>

.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

De un, ce gamin qui s'était bien moqué de lui et avait voulu lui piquer sa scène de crime s'était dévoilé inspecteur. Inspecteur ! A à peine trente ans. Il aurait vraiment tout vu.

De deux, il était obligé de partager sa scène de crime avec ce crétin, ordre de leurs directeurs respectifs. Associer leurs indices et documents sur cette affaire leur permettrait de pouvoir mettre la main sur le tueur en série au plus vite, dixit Morrow. Quant au directeur du jeune, il avait dû lui dire la même chose car le policier était revenu en bougonnant après l'avoir eu en ligne.

Mais le troisième point était celui qui avait fini de le mettre en rage. Il avait été se chercher du renfort pour pouvoir supporter les citations de films que faisait le policier depuis dix minutes – entendez par là un gobelet de café noir XXL-, était revenu sur les lieux, avait fait quelques pas pour se diriger vers la victime… Et s'était cogné contre ce sale jeune qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Le drame était là, son café s'était renversé…

Et il regardait à présent le responsable de cet odieux crime avec fureur. Un policier au sourire bien trop innocent alors qu'il levait ses deux mains en l'air et penchait la tête pour lâcher un 'Oups !' d'excuse.

-'Oups'. Tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, c'est 'Oups'… ?Attaqua l'ancien marine en jetant lui jetant un regard noir.

-J'aurais pu dire 'Flûte', sinon ?

-Vous venez de renverser mon café, fit remarquer Gibbs d'une voix blanche, et vous me dites 'Oups' ?

-Bah…Oui !

-Ne recommencez plus. Jamais, trancha Gibbs d'un ton sec.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules avec une légère moue intriguée, avant de faire aller son menton de bas en haut.

-Ok. Jamais !

L'ancien marine jeta un nouveau regard noir au policier, celui-ci le regarda faire avec un haussement de sourcils… Avant de lui tourner volontairement le dos pour se diriger vers leur victime. Gibbs resta un instant fixe, le regard fixé sur l'inspecteur… Avant de laisser un microscopique sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, et de se diriger à son tour vers le corps de l'homme. Ce gamin était peut-être chiant, irritant et tout ce qui s'en suivait… Mais il avait un côté amusant…Il fallait bien le reconnaître.

.

« Gerald, je t'avais dis de prendre la première à droite, pas la seconde. Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation, mon pauvre ! ».

Les bougonnements du médecin légiste contre son assistant parvinrent aux oreilles de l'agent du NCIS, alors qu'il fixait le corps de l'homme toujours face contre terre, son appareil photo dans les mains. A son côté, le policier griffonnait quelques notes sur un petit carnet, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur le corps de la victime, le tout dans un silence religieux, chose qui étonnait au plus haut point l'agent fédéral.

Le légiste arriva devant eux, la question de Gibbs ne tarda pas alors qu'il pointait du doigt le corps de la victime.

-Heure de la mort, Ducky ?

Le légiste posa ses affaires au sol et jeta un léger regard agacé à son collègue avant d'enfiler ses gants blancs et d'attraper une sonde parmi son matériel.

-Tu sais, Jethro, je ne suis pas comme ce garçon, là, en rouge vif et qui court plus vite que la lumière… Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà… ? Demanda le légiste en relevant le menton pour plonger dans un abime de réflexion, alors que l'inspecteur relevait soudainement son visage vers eux, visiblement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Flash ! Une superbe série de 1990 ! Ce personnage, monstrueusement bien interprété par John Wesley Shipp ! Un sacré acteur, si vous voulez savoir ! Il nous l'a prouvé dans 'Dangereuse Conduite' en interprétant Jim Carson ou…

Les regard de Gibbs, Ducky et Gérald s'étaient un à un tournés vers cet énergumène qui parlait de cinéma avec un engouement assez terrifiant, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, plongé dans son récit, la tête légèrement penché vers les nuages, probablement en train de se visualiser quelques scènes des films dont il parlait.

-…Mais, personnellement je ne comprends pas que cette série se soit terminée à la fin de la saison deux, c'est quand même dingue…

-DiNozzo, le rappela à l'ordre l'agent fédéral en faisant un pas vers lui.

L'intéressé s'arrêta subitement dans sa tirade et rabaissa son visage vers eux, avant de leur faire un sourire des plus innocents.

-Vous n'êtes pas très cinéma, peut-être ?

L'ancien marine ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, debout devant lui. L'agent soutint son regard glacé quelques secondes avant de tourner sa tête sur la gauche et de pointer du doigt le légiste avec une légère grimace :

-Hum. Euh… Heure de la mort…Euh…Dunny ?

Un nouveau très bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gibbs, alors qu'il se tournait vers son légiste, attendant la réponse de celui-ci.

-Ducky. Donald Mallard, plus exactement. Et voici mon assistant, Gérald. Et vous, vous êtes, jeune homme ? Interrogea le médecin en regardant avec interrogation le cinéphile.

-Inspecteur Anthony DiNozzo. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tony, se présenta le jeune homme en serrant la main gantée de Donald avec un léger sourire.

-Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, vous allez prendre le thé ou enfin me dire l'heure de cette satanée mort ? Grogna Gibbs en les regardant faire connaissance.

-Un peu de patience, Jethro, voyons, répondit le légiste en s'accroupissant avec de plonger la sonde pour la retirer quelques secondes plus tard afin d'examiner la température affichée. A vu de nez, je dirais que ce jeune homme est décédé depuis trois heures, trois heures trente au maximum. Je te confirmerais l'heure exacte à l'autopsie.

-Cause de la mort ? Reprit aussitôt l'agent en plissant les yeux pour mieux examiner le corps, alors que derrière lui, l'italien inscrivait les quelques informations sur un bloc-notes.

Ducky fit signe à son assistant de l'aider à retourner le corps, laissant découvrir le visage du défunt, ainsi que deux immenses traces de sang sur chacun de ses avant-bras.

-Si nous avons affaire à notre tueur en série, ce qui est probablement le cas, commença Ducky, la cause de la mort est l'étouffement. Je te le confirmerais également après autopsie. Je ne pense pas que ça…

Il remonta les manches de chemise de l'homme, laissant apparaître deux longues coupures partant du poignet et allant jusqu'au coude sur chacun des bras.

-..Soit la cause de la mort. Même si ça a pu la précipiter. Les coupures ne sont pas assez profondes pour endiguer une hémorragie causant la mort. Comme sur nos quatre précédents cas…

-La méthode pour causer la mode est toujours la même, fit remarquer l'italien en s'accroupissant à côté du légiste. L'étouffement. Mais avant, le tueur prend bien soin de leur entailler les avant-bras… Et de leur dessiner un chiffre sur le bas du dos… Vous m'aidez à le retourner, Docteur… ?

Lé légiste obtempéra, ils firent légèrement basculer le corps sur le côté, sous le regard de l'ancien marine. Tony redressa légèrement le côté de la chemise, laissant apparaître un chiffre gravé dans la peau. Un « Cinq » des plus morbides.

-Il ne nous manque plus qu'un élément pour nous confirmer que c'est notre tueur en série, remarqua l'inspecteur en reposant le corps avant de s'épousseter les mains sur son pantalon avec un froncement de sourcils, tout en regardant autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Le marine obtempéra, il fit également un tour d'horizon du regard. Ce fut le second qui désigna de son doigt ganté un point à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de s'y diriger à pas rapide. Quelques photos plus tard, il attrapait entre ses mains un « Cinq » en fer forgé, accompagné d'une plume de cygne blanche.

-Sa signature, souligna Gibbs, avant d'empaqueter l'objet et de se relever, pour chercher du regard ses deux agents. Il s'arrêta sur la jeune Joan et l'interpella dans un grondement, l'obligeant à stopper ses interrogations de témoins pour le rejoindre au petit trot.

-Vous m'amenez ça à Abby. Et vous me trouvez qui est cet individu, et vite !

Elle acquiesça avant de détaler, l'inspecteur la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé.

-Ils ont vraiment peur de vous !

Gibbs fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un léger regard au jeune homme.

-Il n'y a pas de peur dans mon équipe, juste du respect.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites ?

Gibbs laissa passer un court silence avant de se tourner vers Joan et Devon, rapidement imité de l'italien. Les deux agents de Gibbs s'empressaient de travailler sur la scène de crime actuelle, en évitant consciencieusement le regard de leur patron.

-J'ai l'audace de croire que ça arrivera un jour, DiNozzo, sourit Gibbs avant de se diriger vers son véhicule en faisant un petit signe de tête au policier, pour l'inviter à le suivre, sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.

Tout en marchant, le regard de Tony passa du légiste qui était en train de raconter une histoire sans fin à son assistant – et sur ses bouchons d'oreilles-, aux deux agents qui tremblaient visiblement à chaque parole de leur chef d'équipe et enfin à l'homme qui avait visiblement une assurance digne des plus grands (et aussi l'impatience qui allait avec). Avant de détaler vers la voiture de l'agent fédéral quand celui-ci lui fit signe d'accélérer, tout en l'interpellant d'un ton mordant :

-Et sinon, votre agent, cette 'Joan', vous savez si elle est célibataire ? Elle l'est ? Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ? Vous me refaites le coup du regard assassin, hein ? C'est assez impressionnant, je dois bien l'avouer. Même très impressionnant. Très très… Bon, ok, je me tais.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez vu? Pas de crise d'AIPM pour le moment! C'est bien, non?^^<em>

_Un avis?_


	5. Coincidences

_Hello!_

_Et oui, pas de crise d'AIPM au précédent chapitre! Je suis fière de moi! *Hausse le menton, toute fière*._

_Bien entendu, qui dit des chapitres sans crise d'AIPM dit que je me rattraperais prochainement... Profitez!^^_

_En attendant, voici la suite de "La" rencontre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Flavie: L'enquête va encore s'éclaircir avec ce chapitre, tu vas voir ^^!<em>

_WJ: Désolée pour ta crise d'AIPM! J'ai pourtant fais un effort!;)_

_FandeBones: Non, Gibbs n'a pas tué Tony! A croire qu'il était de bonne humeur (ou qu'il accrochait déjà bien avec ce policier superactif)_

_Coco: Un mauvais pressentiment? Ooooh, mais pourquoi? Je ne suis pas comme ça, si? *Immense sourire*_

_Dilinzzo: Moi, entailler les bras de Tony? Suis-je aussi cruelle?_

_Jaller-Skirata: Gibbs n'a pas (encore) assassiné Tony. Notre marine est d'une grande patience. Parfois._

_ MC: Je crois que j'étais dans un jour de grande bonté. Je crois aussi que ça ne durera pas trop. Je vous laisse juste un peu de répit!_

_Pokilo: Non, Gibbs ne l'avouera jamais! Même s'il le pense très fort ^^! Pour ta seconde question... Et bien... Euh.. Ducky ne sait peut-être pas garer la camionnette?^^_

_Lili: Le 6eme, Tony? Ooooh, vraiment, noooooon. * Raclement de gorge*_

_Haerys: Ta review était trop 'chou' ^^! _

_Absol-Fan: Oui, j'adore quand Tony est chiant à souhait! ^^ Et j'aime mettre ce côté là en avant!_

_Pline: Autant de gentillesse, c'est trop! *Est rouge pivoine*. Merciiiiiii!_

* * *

><p><strong>Coïncidences<strong>

.

Le badge 'Visiteur' accroché bien en évidence sur sa veste de cuir, l'inspecteur effectuait un tour d'horizon des locaux, son regard déviant de la couleur criarde des murs aux quatre bureaux au milieu duquel il était, pendant que le muet grognon avec qui il était obligé de collaborer s'installait à son bureau.

-Et sinon, on dirait qu'au NCIS on aime le orange, non ? Remarqua l'italien en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même. Remarquez, c'est une couleur qui met en avant tout bronzage qui se respecte. A la condition qu'on ait un bronzage. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut absolument que je parte une semaine en Floride. Je n'ai pas vu la couleur d'un vrai beau soleil depuis une éternité. En plus, qui dit Floride dit filles en bikini, et qui dit filles en bikini dit DiNozzo en…

-Vous avez fini où vous voulez que je vous fasse taire de force? S'impatienta Gibbs en lui jetant un regard agacé.

Le policier fit un léger demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire face au bureau de l'ancien marine, lui affichant un sourire des plus innocents. Sourire qui disparut cependant devant le regard noir que lui lançait l'agent du NCIS.

-J'ai…Fini.

Gibbs ne prit pas en compte la légère grimace du jeune homme, se contentant de lui indiquer une des chaises du doigt, lui intimant silencieusement de venir s'installer à son côté. Ce que fit le policier sans tarder.

L'italien fit aussitôt basculer sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière tout en passant ses deux bras derrière sa nuque, l'agent fédéral attrapa le dossier de l'affaire en cours pour le placer devant lui.

-Je vous écoute, DiNozzo… Intima Gibbs avec un haussement de sourcils en direction du jeune homme.

Celui-ci afficha un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, le visage rehaussé vers le haut, dans une étude des plus approfondies de la verrière qui le surplombait.

-Je croyais que je devais me taire… ?

Une tête apparut au dessus de lui, il émit un léger sursaut en reconnaissant l'agent fédéral.

-L'affaire, DiNozzo.

-Oh. Oh. Soit. Vous vous déplacez toujours aussi silencieusement… ?

Pas de réponse. Il remit les quatre pieds de la chaise à terre, se redressa lentement, et cilla en retrouvant le chef d'équipe en train de siroter son café, face à lui.

-Il y a deux secondes, vous étiez derrière moi ! Comment vous avez fait ? J'y suis ! Vous avez un clone, c'est ça ? Comme dans 'Multiplicity'. Un très bon film. Michael Keaton se voit créer un clone de lui et en profite pour réaliser ses…

-L'affaire, DiNozzo, répéta Gibbs d'un ton bas mais menaçant qui obligea l'inspecteur à se redresser davantage.

-Soir, l'affaire ! Vous pouvez brancher ça sur votre ordinateur… ?

Il tendit un petit objet à Gibbs que celui-ci attrapa avec une lueur d'interrogation. Avant de le rendre au policier, tout en se levant pour lui laisser l'accès à l'ordinateur, dans un silence des plus religieux.

-Ok, je vais le brancher sur l'ordinateur, constata l'inspecteur en plantant la clé usb sur la tour, avant de se placer face à l'appareil pour quelques manipulations d'usage.

Il releva les yeux vers l'écran central, une image du premier corps apparut, à l'instant même où l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer les deux agents de Gibbs, Max et Joan.

-Parfois je m'épate moi-même de réussir à contrôler ces petites choses là ! Vous avez une télécommande… ?

L'agent lui désigna un petit boitier sur le bureau d'en face, Tony l'attrapa rapidement sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux agents qui s'installaient sur les bureaux, avant de s'installer debout au milieu de l'espace, laissant défiler d'autres images sur l'écran, les yeux rivés sur celles-ci, prêt à faire son rapport :

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons cinq victimes. Cinq hommes. Cinq meurtres en deux mois et demi. On constate que les premiers ont été effectués avec un mois d'intervalle, les autres beaucoup moins, ce qui nous laisse à penser que le tueur est de plus en plus pressé, ou prend de plus en plus de plaisir à tuer et n'arrive plus à calmer sa soif de sang entre chacun de ses meurtres…

Gibbs quitta sa chaise pour s'avancer à son tour vers Tony, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où défilaient d'innombrables photos des scènes de crime, pendant que le jeune homme poursuivait, avec un sérieux des plus étonnants :

-Les cinq victimes étaient des hommes entre vingt-huit et trente-deux ans, soit une fourchette relativement courte, ce qui nous prouve que l'âge de la victime est un critère pour l'assassin.

Une nouvelle photo défila, le flot de parole continua :

-Toutes les victimes avaient un poste à responsabilités. Chef d'entreprise, médecin, avocat, juge et enfin capitaine de corvette pour le dernier.

Il laissa passer un léger silence pendant que la photo de leur dernière victime apparaissait avant de reprendre :

-Cinq victimes. Cinq personnes de nationalité américaine mais d'origine différentes, quoique restant européennes. Espagne, France, Allemagne, Norvège et…

-…Angleterre pour le dernier, l'interrompit Gibbs.

-C'est bien ça, acquiesça Tony en visualisant ses notes. Angleterre, comme le prouve l'une de ses insignes. Dernier point, mais pas des moindres, chacun de ces hommes était célibataire et, selon les amis et la famille, des 'charmeurs', des hommes qui profitaient de la vie, quoi.

L'agent fédéral tourna un regard éloquent vers l'italien, celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, penché sur ses notes, concentré sur les données qu'il était en train d'analyser.

-On sait donc qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant que notre assassin ne fasse une prochaine victime. Prochaine victime qui sera, contre toute attente, un homme qui aura la trentaine avec un poste assez élevé, d'origine européenne malgré son statut américain, et Don Juan sur les bords.

Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, sa poigne refermé autour du petit carnet, avant de laisser un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, tandis que Gibbs le regardait, sourcils froncés, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-C'est bizarre, c'est une description qui pourrait tout à fait me correspondre, s'amusa l'italien en se tournant vers l'ancien marine avec un immense sourire.

-Non, vous croyez… ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le regard insistant de l'agent fédéral, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse en le défiant du regard.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous pensez sérieusement que je serais le prochain, agent Gibbs... Vous connaissez les probabilités pour que ça arrive… ?

Gibbs fit un pas en avant vers lui, il le regarda faire en haussant le menton, le défiant ainsi non seulement du regard mais aussi de toute sa hauteur.

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, DiNozzo.

-Et… ?

-Et il y a trop de similitudes avec vous dans cette affaire. Vous semblez être la cible exacte que vise le tueur, et je n'aime pas ça. Vous n'avez pas pensé au fait que tout ceci soit une mise en scène… ? Pour vous atteindre, _vous_ ?

-Une mise en scène ! J'aurais tout entendu ! Vous êtes vraiment très amusant, vous, les agents du NCIS ! S'esclaffa le policier.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, Tony, aboya Gibbs en lui jetant un regard agacé.

L'italien s'arrêta aussitôt de rire en voyant le regard que lui jetait l'ancien marine, avant de faire un pas vers lui, un léger sourire au visage.

-Je ne crois pas que ce tueur me vise, agent Gibbs. Et quand bien même, si c'était le cas, je ne suis jamais seul…

Il releva légèrement un pan de sa chemise, laissant apparaître son arme accrochée à sa ceinture, un demi-sourire au visage.

-Je suis armé, entraîné, apte à me défendre et tout le tralala. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence, avant de se retourner vers les deux agents fédéraux qui les regardaient depuis le début, intéressés par cet échange, et ce policier qui osait –ô incroyable- répondre au grand Manitou du NCIS. L'inspecteur les regarda tour à tour avec une petite moue amusée avant de se pencher vers Gibbs pour lui murmurer :

-Excusez-moi de cette question, mais ils ont toujours l'air aussi peu réveillés ?

-Ils sont au mieux de leur forme actuelle, répondit Gibbs sur le même ton en jetant un regard noir à Devon qui s'empressa de baisser sa tête vers son écran.

-Je compatis.

Il regarda sa montre, fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa veste, sous le regard de l'ancien marine.

-Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller retrouver mes collègues qui doivent se demander ce que leur inspecteur vénéré est devenu – ou pas-. Je vous retrouve demain ici à huit heures… ?

-Sept heures.

Le policier fit une petite moue ennuyée avant d'acquiescer, conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-Sept heures ! Vous apportez les croissants, j'espère… ?

Regard glacial. Il aussi légèrement les épaules en tournant le dos aux trois agents fédéraux, visiblement peu préoccupé par l'absence de réponses.

-J'apporterais les bagels ! A demain, agent Gibbs ! Salut les endormis! Lança l'agent en levant sa main au dessus des cloisons le séparant des autres bureaux, sous le regard offusqué de ceux-ci et amusé de leur supérieur.

.

La journée avait été longue, il était épuisé. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi après sa visite à l'agence fédérale dans ses dossiers, à la recherche d'informations sur leur victime. L'agent Gibbs l'avait appelé pour lui confirmer que leur victime était bien morte étouffée, dans la nuit, comme le confirmaient leurs soupçons. Il avait rassemblé tous les indices et analysé tous ceux-ci sans réussir à trouver le moindre indice, et avait fini par relever la tête de son dossier aux alentours de minuit, quand la fatigue l'avait poussé à tomber en avant sur son clavier, ses yeux se fermant malgré lui.

Il quittait à présent les locaux de la Police en direction du parking souterrain où sa Mustang grise métallisée était garée, les mains plongées dans les poches, baillant sans prendre la peine de le cacher, pour retrouver son appartement et son lit afin d'y dormir quelques heures.

Il attrapa ses clés dans sa poche et lança un regard circulaire sur le parking afin d'y trouver sa voiture, avant de s'y diriger en sifflotant.

Et de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de son véhicule en remarquant une personne accroupie à côté de sa voiture, remarquable à son ombre que laissait deviner l'halo de lumière de la petite lampe placée au dessus.

Sa main se plaça instinctivement sur son arme, à l'instant même où une seconde personne lui empoignait brutalement son bras.

Son réflexe fut des plus rapides, il se baissa automatiquement vers le sol, avant d'envoyer son pied en arrière, direction le genou de son agresseur. Celui-ci lui lâcha le bras en poussant un couinement de douleur, Tony en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de coude dans le nez, tout en palpant son holster à la recherche de son sig.

Sa main trouva le vide, il se rendit compte que son agresseur lui avait volé son arme.

Le policier ne perdit pas plus de temps en constatations, il envoya pour la troisième fois son poing vers l'homme, non sans remarquer que celui-ci était cagoulé, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir son agresseur et cette mystérieuse ombre au plus vite.

L'homme ne fut pas long à retrouver ses capacités et le courser, lui laissant à peine quelques mètres d'avance. L'italien remonta le plus rapidement possible les escaliers amenant au rez-de-chaussée, avant de bifurquer vers la droite, direction les escaliers amenant au premier étage. Il s'arrêta cependant avant ceux-ci et se laissa glisser dans un mouvement des plus rapides entre les plots soutenant la rambarde de béton qui séparait le parking de l'hélice amenant au premier étage, se faufilant ainsi dans le minuscule recoin sombre que lui offrait la montée, le souffle court. Il recula au maximum dans l'espace et s'accroupit, essayant de calmer son souffle un peu trop rapide tout en priant pour que l'agresseur soit aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air et ne pense pas à le chercher dans sa minuscule cachette.

Quelques secondes défilèrent, il entendit les pas de la brute se rapprocher de lui. Il coupa sa respiration tandis que les pas s'arrêtaient. Un grognement résonna à moins d'un mètre de lui. L'homme poussa un juron. Et s'éloigna enfin, le laissant seul dans la lugubre pénombre.

Il laissa quelques minutes passer, sans se mouvoir, conscient que son agresseur pouvait revenir, avant de se décider à sortir de sa minuscule cachette, tout en regardant de chaque côté du parking pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul.

Sa main plongea dans sa poche, il en ressortit son téléphone et alla chercher le dernier numéro enregistré dans celui-ci, avant de plaquer l'appareil contre son oreille.

Un 'Gibbs' résonna au bout de quelques secondes dans le petit téléphone, il ne se perdit pas en formalités, se contentant d'un bref mais efficace :

-Agent Gibbs ? Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences… !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	6. Garde rapprochée

_Hey!_

_Bon, vous z'avez deviné qui est la sixième cible...^^. Mais bon en même trop c'était pas trop difficile à comprendre! :D_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, sans oublier de vous remercier encore un million de fois pour vos reviews!:)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo: Oui, je prends le mot 'Cruelle' comme un compliment, c'est vrai ^^! Sadique avec notre agent et fière de là, mouahaha (à lire version rire sadique, svp!^^)<em>

_Coco: Disons que la 2eme fois, il était peut-être moins sur le qui-vive!;)_

_FandeBones: Meuh nan, je prête Tony! D'ailleurs, appel aux auteurs, prenez Tony, je veux du TBC/Tibbs!Et si, je pourrais choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Promis, si je fais une autre fic', ma cible ne sera plus Tony! Ca veut dire quoi VLS?_

_Gwenetsi: Moi aussi j'adooooore Tony (comment ça, c'est pas nouveau?). Mais ce que j'adore aussi, c'est tes reviews! :)_

_WJ: Oh quelle belle histoire! Une autre! *S'installe à côté de bébé Tony et regarde WJ avec des petits yeux suppliants*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui, DiNozzo le trentenaire est très fort pour énerver notre Gibbs! Mais pas seulement...^^_

_Pline: J'espère que tu as survécu! Il le faut! Car je succomberais sans avoir tes superbes reviews! :)_

_Lili: Oui, Tony/Gibbs, c'est un lien qui commence à peine se sont-ils rencontrés. J'espère que j'arrive bien à le démontrer! :)_

_Pokilo: Bravo pour ton pari! Pour la peine, je t'offre un chapitre! (Oui, je sais, c'est un peu de la triche...)_

_Haerys: Mais qui te dit qu'il ne connaissait pas le TBC avant Gibbs?^^ Moi je suis sûre que si!_

_Absol-Fan: Je suis très très heureuse que cette histoire devienne captivante, comme tu le dis ^^! *Flotte sur un petit nuage de bonheur*_

_Azylis: Rah encore une review qui me comble de bonheur! Heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire!_

_Flavie: J'aimeuh embêter Tony. Mais suite à ton commentaire et comme je l'ai dis à FandeBones, si je fais une prochaine fic', ma victime ne sera plus Tony mais...Ha! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Garde rapprochée<strong>

.

Vingt minutes étaient passées depuis l'appel du policier à l'agent fédéral lorsque les pneus de la Mercedes crissèrent devant l'hôtel de police, avant que l'agent du NCIS n'en sorte, se dirigeant à pas rapide vers l'entrée. Il déboula dans les bureaux de police, son regard se posant directement sur celui qui était assis sur une chaise et entouré de deux autres hommes, occupés à prendre en note ce qu'il leur racontait.

Tony cessa de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gibbs afin de lui lancer un immense sourire, tout en quittant sa chaise d'un bond pour faire un pas vers lui.

-Vous avez fait vite !

Le second se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de jeter un regard à la machine à café. L'italien constata en même temps que lui qu'elle était désespérément vide, il attrapa donc sa veste sur le porte-manteau en désignant la porte à l'agent fédéral, sans prendre en compte les 'Hey' de ses deux collègues qui n'avaient pas fini de prendre sa déclaration.

-Je vous offre un café ?

-DiNozzo, tu dois compléter ta déposition, le rappela à l'ordre un de ses collègues.

-Noir sans sucres, c'est ça, non ? Demanda l'italien en tournant volontairement le dos au deuxième policier.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton et s'éclipsa à sa suite, refermant la porte sur les deux policiers sans prendre en compte un instant leurs vains rappels sur la procédure.

.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table en fer dans un petit café de Baltimore, le premier les mains resserrées autour d'un léger gobelet de café noisette avec une tonne de sucre, le second buvant à petites lampées son café noir sans sucre. La voix de l'ancien marine résonna enfin dans le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel de police, en un simple mot qui leur évitait ainsi de bien nombreuses questions:

-Alors ?

L'italien reposa son gobelet et haussa les épaules, tout en tournant légèrement la tête vers le bar où était diffusée une douce musique ambiante, style rétro.

-Alors, quoi, Gibbs ? Vous voulez que je vous dise que ça va ? Que je n'ai rien ? Que j'ai failli être le sixième mort d'un tueur en série ? Bah voila. Je l'ai dis.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, tandis que Gibbs hochait négativement la tête, regard braqué sur celui qui lui faisait face.

-Je veux savoir qui vous a pris pour cible, DiNozzo.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

-Justement.

L'italien laissa échapper un léger rire amusé en refaisant face à Gibbs, avant de se caler contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisé sur son torse, tout en levant un sourcil en direction de son interlocuteur.

-Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai remarqué quelque chose, je vous dirais que non. L'homme portait une cagoule, elle, elle était cachée derrière une voiture et je n'ai rien pu deviner de qui elle était. J'ai remarqué une seule et unique chose…

-Qui est… ?

-Ses chaussures. Rouges flamboyantes.

Il leva les yeux au plafond avec un demi-sourire.

-Ça me rappelle celles de Sharon Stone dans un film que j'ai vu récemment…

-C'est tout ? Le coupa Gibbs en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, retenant difficilement un soupir lassé devant la nouvelle référence cinématographique du policier.

-Yep. Difficile de voir plus quand vous essayer de vous débattre pour ne pas vous retrouver sur la table de votre charmant Dunny le lendemain…

-Ducky !

L'inspecteur tendit un doigt dans sa direction en hochant la tête, acquiesçant ainsi le nom du légiste.

-Ducky. Je m'en souviendrais. Ducky. Comme un canard mais avec un 'y'. Facile !

-Je suis certain qu'il apprécierait la comparaison, sourit Gibbs avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Le second plissa son nez dans une petite grimace avant de boire une gorgée à son tour, laissant quelques secondes le silence les envahir pendant qu'ils savouraient chacun la fin de leur boisson. Ils se levèrent finalement simultanément après quelques instants, tous les deux en jetant un billet sur la table.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir, lança l'italien en avançant vers l'extérieur, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste de cuir.

Ils passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans l'air frais de la nuit noire, avançant lentement vers la voiture de l'ancien marine.

-Effectivement. Vous dormez chez qui ?

Le plus jeune s'arrêta dans son élan, stoppé par cette question. Il plissa les yeux tout en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, intrigué par cette question.

-Bah… Chez moi.

-Sous protection ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'air sérieux de Gibbs.

-Pas besoin.

-Vous ne considérez pas le fait d'avoir manqué vous faire tuer comme un besoin d'être sous protection ?

L'italien laissa échapper un rire avant de repartir vers la voiture, visiblement amusé par cette question.

-J'ai l'habitude, agent Gibbs !

Il ouvrit la portière passager et s'installa dans la voiture pendant que Gibbs se plaçait côté conducteur, allumait le chauffage et démarrait la voiture, avant de tourner le volant sur le droite de façon à quitter son emplacement de parking. Il se lança sur la route, et accéléra, laissant le plus jeune froncer les sourcils en voyant la direction qu'il empruntait.

-L'hôtel de police et ma voiture sont de l'autre côté, agent Gibbs.

-Je sais.

-Et vous avez décidé de me faire faire une petite promenade avant de dormir, c'est ça ? Railla Tony en s'accrochant au tableau de bord tandis que le chef d'équipe braquait son volant d'un coup sec sur la gauche.

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous me faites quoi, là ? Le vieux protecteur ? Je vous signale que je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Je sais.

-Et donc… ?

-Et donc, je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour un nouveau meurtre demain matin alors que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher.

L'italien soupira en tournant la tête sur le côté droit, avant de revenir à Gibbs avec un sursaut agacé.

-Je vous signale que je ne suis pas devenu inspecteur à moins de trente ans pour rien, Gibbs. Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul, et j'aimerais donc rentrer chez moi. S'il vous plait.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de Gibbs, tandis qu'il jetait un petit regard dans le rétroviseur avant de se tourner brièvement vers l'agent.

-Demandé poliment, refusé catégoriquement.

-Allez, Gibbs ! Vous n'allez sérieusement pas me faire croire que vous voulez veiller sur moi ?

-Sur la prochaine victime potentielle de notre affaire en cours, si.

L'italien ricana nerveusement, l'agent fédéral resta de marbre. Ce qui obligea Tony à pousser un nouveau soupir, avant de se pencher par-dessus la boite de vitesse de Gibbs pour lui lancer un regard nerveux.

-Gibbs. Non, allez sérieusement. Ramenez-moi à ma Mustang. Sinon je vais devoir sortir ma plaque de flic, vous menacer de vous arrêter et tout le tralala, ça ne sera pas drôle.

Un franc rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gibbs, il hocha la tête négativement, au grand désespoir du plus jeune.

-Au contraire. J'aurais ainsi l'occasion de vous assommer, DiNozzo, et ça, ça serait très amusant.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! Rétorqua Tony avec malice.

-Ne me tentez pas… !

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras devant lui et tourna la tête pour bougonner toute sa colère, laissant entendre à Gibbs des bribes de phrases telles que 'Taxi'…'Mustang'…'Vieux crouton'… L'agent fédéral laissa filtrer un microscopique sourire amusé, tout en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur, lançant sa voiture à la vitesse d'un bolide et obligeant ainsi son passager à se cramponner à son siège pour ne pas connaître les joies du mal de mer version Gibbs.

-Vous savez que je pourrais vous retirer votre permis là, à la vitesse à laquelle vous roulez ?

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer !

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tony en reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus tôt, il lança un regard amusé au conducteur avant de souffler du même ton qu'avait employé Gibbs plus tôt :

-Ne me tentez pas… !

Ils laissèrent quelques minutes passer dans un silence complice, jusqu'à ce que le conducteur enclenche le clignotant et ne ralentisse en vue d'une petite maison. L'italien survola le pavillon du regard avant de siffler légèrement, impressionné.

-Joli. Comme la maison de Al Pacino dans ce film sur les requins de la mafia…

Il plissa le nez tout en sortant de la voiture, continuant ses remarques, le visage tourné vers la façade blanche.

-… Sauf que lui, il cachait un trafic d'opium dans sa cave.

Il s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers Gibbs, qui lui était occupé à sortir ses clés de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte.

Vous ne cachez pas d'opium dans votre cave, Gibbs ? Je n'aimerais pas devoir vous mettre en prison pour perpét… !

-Pas d'opium.

-Chouette. Ça aurait été dommage de vous arrêter, j'aurais du rencontrer un nouvel agent du NCIS pour l'enquête, sinon. Vous croyez que les autres sont encore moins bavards que vous ?

Pas de réponse. La porte s'ouvrit, il pénétra dans la maison à la suite de Gibbs. S'arrêta sur le palier et s'exclama, tout en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

-C'est pas mal chez vous. Bon, maintenant que j'ai visité, je vais y aller, salut !

-Passez cette porte et je vous enferme dans ma cave, DiNozzo.

Tony afficha un sourire innocent tout en soulevant les sourcils pour rétorquer :

-Celle où il n'y a pas d'opium ?

Un léger hochement de menton irrité de l'ancien marine lui répondit, il fit un nouveau pas vers l'avant et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tous les agents du NCIS sont aussi méticuleux que vous?

-Non.

Il accrocha sa veste à la patère, s'étira longuement et avança vers le canapé, tandis que Gibbs se dirigeait vers le frigo pour y piocher deux bouteilles de bière.

-Vous savez qu'il existe des mots pour exprimer votre accord et désaccord de plus de deux syllabes dans le dictionnaire ? Cria l'italien à l'agent fédéral, depuis l'endroit où il s'était assis.

-Possible.

-Ah oui, vous le savez ! Fit Tony en levant le doigt vers l'agent qui revenait avec leurs boissons, tout en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

-Je vous laisse le canapé.

-Trop d'honneur.

Il prit une gorgée de bière, reposa la bouteille et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé avant de lever le visage vers le plafond et de fermer les yeux, fatigué.

-Vous avez des couvertures dans ce meuble, indiqua Gibbs.

L'agent fédéral se leva, posa son restant de boisson sur la table basse, et quitta la pièce, suivi par un DiNozzo aux yeux semi-ouverts. L'inspecteur l'interpella avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, obligeant le plus vieux à se retourner pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

-C'est sympa. Ce que vous faites. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Parce que vous savez, je sais…

-…Me débrouiller, oui, je sais, DiNozzo. Je le vois. Sinon, vous seriez déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

L'italien acquiesça légèrement, le second repartir vers le couloir. Avant d'être de nouveau interpellé.

-Quoi, encore ?

Un mince sourire apparut sur les traits de Tony, il fit un léger hochement de tête en direction de l'homme.

-Bonne nuit.

Un bref sourire lui répondit, avant que l'homme ne quitte une bonne fois pour toute la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	7. Visite matinale

_Hello!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente ^^! Je sais, une semaine, c'est long, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment!_

_Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire!_

_Merci pour votre suivi!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: VLS, aaah ok! Merci de m'avoir éclairé! Oui, la complicité de Tony et Gibbs s'installe, je suis contente d'arriver à le démontrer ^^!<em>

_Coco: Contente de t'avoir fait rire :D!_

_WJ: J'aime que tu aimes ces répliques!_

_Lili: Je suis ravie d'être une de tes auteurs préférées :)! Et si ma fic' te rend heureuse, alors, ça fait mon bonheur!_

_Dilinzzo: Oui, n'oublions pas le Tony du présent! Mais je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore un peu avant d'avoir des nouvelles!_

_Flavie: Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire ressortir cette complicité, vraiment !:)_

_Gwenetsi: Oooooh, c'est gentiiiiil! *Offre une copie du chapitre avec cadre en diamant à Gwen*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Le fameux bateau ^^. Alors, Tony va-t-il le voir, ce bateau? Héhé!_

_Haerys: Tony = aimant à problème ^^! J'adore cette expression!_

_Pokilo: Cave = Réaction, vouiiii! Présent: Patiiience!_

_Ayahne: Et oui, le début du Tibbs...! Rah...*Sourire immense*_

_Pline: C'est beau, amusant et parlant! J'adore tes reviews!;)_

_Cdidounne: Je suis ravie que tu aimes!*Heureuse*_

_Azylis: Ta review m'a valu un bon fou rire quand je l'ai lu!Le 'Teutafait' :D! Et oui, j'adore les détails, et je suis contente que ça te plaise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Visite matinale<strong>

.

La première pensée que l'inspecteur Anthony DiNozzo eut en ouvrant les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube fut de se demander où il était.

Il se rappela cependant vite sa soirée et le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé ici, allongé sur ce canapé sous une couette qui devait être plus vielle que lui. Il était chez cet agent du NCIS presque muet – Gibbs-, parce que la veille, il avait – ô stupeur et tremblements !- manqué de se faire tuer.

Il s'étira longuement les bras et les jambes en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de repousser la couverture d'un geste pour balancer ses deux jambes à terre, tout en s'aidant de ses poings posés sur le tissu marron du canapé afin de se relever. Une fois debout, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, constatant son absence totale de déco, de chichis et…De DVD ! L'horreur suprême pour le cinéphile qu'il était.

Il se décida à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge, constatant que six heures sonnaient. Il était encore tôt et son hébergeur devait probablement encore dormir. Soit, il patienterait que l'homme se réveille.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et inspecta le plan de travail dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose de comestible afin de combler le creux qui se formait en son estomac.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une pomme verte qui avait l'air mangeable, il haussa brièvement les épaules, attrapa l'objet de sa faim et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, tout en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même, un demi-sourire au visage.

Bien, il avait de quoi manger. Super. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Visiter cette maison, notamment… !

.

Il avait visité le salon, la salle à manger – rien d'exceptionnel, même pas un DVD de Magnum qui traînait, quel drame-, et était maintenant devant une petite porte blanche qui l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Peut-être un placard. Ou peut-être pas. Les chambres étaient de l'autre côté, la salle de bain aussi. Un bureau ? Non, pas derrière la cuisine. Alors… ?

Alors, il allait vite le savoir. Non pas qu'il soit curieux, non. Il voulait juste mieux connaître son interlocuteur. Et pour mieux connaître son interlocuteur, il se devait de connaître son univers. Et pour mieux connaître son univers, il lui fallait visiter légèrement celui-ci. Et pour visiter, il fallait… Visiter.

C'était ainsi, la force des choses l'obligeait à ouvrir cette porte. Il ne pouvait le nier. Tout simplement.

La pomme dans une de ses mains, l'autre appuyée sur la poignée, il poussa lentement la porte, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule auparavant, afin de vérifier que Gibbs n'arrivait pas derrière lui. Une fois sûr qu'il était seul, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite pièce, et souleva les sourcils d'étonnement devant ce qui apparaissait en bas des quelques marches qui amenaient à l'étage inférieur.

Pas d'opium, non. Gibbs ne lui avait pas menti. Mais il avait cependant omis de lui préciser qu'il avait un bateau presque entier dans sa cave.

Il s'appuya d'une main sur la rambarde et se pencha par-dessus pour mieux observer le bateau, tout en croquant dans sa pomme à pleines dents. Il allait faire demi-tour vers le salon quand un raclement de gorge le fit violemment tressaillit, l'obligeant à lâcher son fruit qui tomba quelques marches plus bas –en plein dans la poubelle, panier !- , alors qu'il se tournait d'un mouvement rapide vers l'homme qui l'avait fait ainsi tressaillir.

-Agent Gibbs ! Vous avez été sioux ma parole ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriv…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que l'agent fédéral lui jetait un regard glacial et grimaça légèrement, tout en s'adossant de ses deux mains à la rambarde, en reculant légèrement.

-Euuuuh… Je visitais.

-Je vois ça…Souffla Gibbs en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Joli bateau, reprit Tony en tournant légèrement son visage sur la droite, indiquant l'objet d'un signe du menton.

L'autre acquiesça, le plus jeune fronça légèrement les sourcils en se retournant à nouveau vers le bateau, pour poser son coude sur la rambarde de l'escalier et ainsi pouvoir placer son menton dans sa paume, dans la position du penseur.

-Je me demande juste comment vous allez le sortir de là ?

Gibbs laissa un sourire amusé filtrer, tout en reculant légèrement, Tony quitta la pièce du regard pour le suivre. L'ancien marine referma la porte, le policier plissa légèrement la bouche avant de demander d'un ton intrigué :

-Vous avez une porte que je n'ai pas remarquée, c'est ça ?

Il suivit Gibbs, toujours aussi silencieux jusqu'à la cuisine, observant celui-ci se servir une tasse de café, alors qu'il était en proie à une réflexion des plus intenses.

-Un passage secret ?

L'homme lui désigna une tasse d'un mouvement du menton, Tony acquiesça.

-Une trappe ?

Gibbs lui tendit la tasse, Tony l'attrapa en le remerciant d'un léger sourire, avant de piocher quelques morceaux de sucre dans la boite en fer forgé qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

-Vous avez une machine pour le rétrécir, c'est ça ? Comme dans ce film, là, 'Chéri, j'ai rétréci les gosses'. Sauf que votre bateau n'est pas un gosse mais un bateau ! C'est ça, hein ?

Il afficha un immense sourire satisfait, le second se contenta de lui jeter un léger regard agacé, tout en sirotant son premier café de la journée.

-C'est pas ça, se contenta de répondre Tony avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café à son tour. Et comme je commence à vous connaitre, je suppose que je n'aurais jamais la réponse à ma question. Soit. Une énigme de plus dans le mystère de l'agent très spécial Jethro Gibbs ! Enonça l'italien d'un ton des plus théâtraux.

Le plus âgé reposa sa tasse dans l'évier, le policier l'imita rapidement.

-Au boulot, DiNozzo.

-Ok. Au mien ou au votre ?

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, l'italien hocha la tête tout en plissant légèrement la bouche.

-Au votre, quelle question. Je Le savais. Je sens que je vais passer plus de temps dans les bureaux de la marine cette semaine que dans le reste de toute ma vie, bizarrement. Je finirais peut-être par m'habituer au orange. Après tout, les oranges, c'est plein de vitamine B, de toute façon. Peut-être que la couleur aussi, et, euh… Ok, je parle tout seul, vous êtes encore parti sans un bruit. Super.

Il se frotta légèrement les mains tout en avançant vers le salon, se parlant pour lui-même :

-Allez, Tony, au boulot. Il est temps de trouver qui veut faire de toi sa sixième victime, avant que ce ne devienne le cas !

.

Réunis entre les quatre bureaux de l'open space, le policier, Gibbs et ses deux agents mettaient en commun leurs informations sur l'affaire en cours, à peine quelques minutes après avoir investi les lieux.

-On disait donc, nous avons un tueur en série, voir même deux puisque hier, je me suis fais attaquer par un gorille et une mystérieuse femme aux chaussures rouges.

Joan cilla, Devon fronça le nez.

-Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? Répéta ce dernier.

L'italien hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Et ouais. Mais je suis toujours en vie, puisque je suis le meilleur des policiers de Baltimore. Hé !

-Vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta Joan.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir quelque chose, mademoiselle Delbar ?

Elle piqua un fard, baissant légèrement les yeux devant le regard de l'inspecteur.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Si on reprenait après avoir parlé de ma santé, même si ce sujet peut-être fort intéressant. Je pourrais même vous raconter la fois où j'ai eu le…

-L'enquête, DiNozzo, gronda Gibbs en lui jetant un regard agacé.

-Mais bien sûr ! On disait donc deux suspects, probablement une tête pensante et des bras… Les bras, que nous nommerons si gentiment 'Brutus'.

-Il a laissé des traces ? S'enquit Joan en penchant légèrement la tête tout en fixant l'inspecteur.

-C'est en étude, mais il avait des gants en latex. J'ai d'ailleurs dut laisser ma superbe veste en cuir italien au NCIS pour qu'on vérifie si Brutus a laissé un peu de son ADN ou de ses empreintes digitales. J'espère que votre expert ne va pas l'abimer, agent Gibbs, s'inquiéta Tony en se tournant vers lui.

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gibbs, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son troisième café matinal avant de se tourner vers l'ascenseur.

-Allons vérifier, souffla Gibbs en faisant un petit signe de tête à l'inspecteur. Il est temps que vous rencontriez Abby, DiNozzo !

.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Bon, maintenant, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle..._

_Je commence par laquelle?_

_La mauvaise? Ok: Je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture très prochainement en raison de la période de fêtes, donc environ trois semaines sans postage._

_La bonne: Je compte publier encore un chapitre de Six et de Deux Jours avant la pause, et je continuerais à reviewer vos fics!_

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère? :)  
><em>


	8. Abby

_Hello!_

_Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, ZE rencontre bis (bah oui, la première, c'est Tony et Gibbs ^^)! Dernier chapitre de l'année, ma dernière participation pour 2011 sur ce site (ça fait bizarre quand même!)._

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Pas de réponse individuelle ce jour, désolée. Je manque de temps! Mais MERCI pour tous vos messages, vraiment, merci beaucoup! Merci de me suivre!_

* * *

><p><strong>'Abby'<strong>

.

Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait devenir sourd à trente ans.

Et pourtant, il se demandait s'il allait encore entendre après…_ça_. _'Ca'_ étant en l'occurrence une musique assez forte pour effrayer des fans de Metallica adepte des premiers rangs à leurs concert, et _'ça'_ étant également une musique qui se partageait entre les rugissements d'homme (ou pas ?), de guitares mal accordées (ou peut-être était-ce encore des rugissements ?) et de cris en tout genre pouvait figurer facilement dans tout film d'épouvante qui se respecte.

L'homme à ses côtés se posa visiblement la même question, puisqu'il se dirigea vers un poste de radio à sa droite à peine les portes du laboratoire franchis, afin d'appuyer sur le bouton permettant à cette horreur de s'arrêter.

Les cris gutturaux/hurlements/musique se stoppèrent, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce, afin d'y chercher la dénommée 'Abby'.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la gauche de la pièce, où une jeune femme vétue d'une blouse blanche qui cachait sa jupe, chaussettes blanches remontées jusqu'aux genoux et imprimées de tête de mort côté mollet avec aux pieds les plus immenses chaussures compensées qu'il ai vu fredonnait la chanson qui venait de se stopper, tout en tenant à bout de bras devant elle sa veste en cuir, heureusement encore en état. Ses mains gantées relevèrent une manche avant de le poser sur une des machines qui l'entouraient, elle appuya sur un des boutons et se retourna d'un coup sec, un immense sourire au visage, faisant ainsi tournoyer ses deux petits tresses noires nattées sur son crâne autour d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta cependant sur sa lancée en le voyant, avant de lever un sourcil surpris. Il lui fit un léger signe du menton tout en lui décrochant son plus immense sourire.

Abby l'inspecta du regard, partant de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses semelles, silencieusement. Il se laissa faire, affrontant son regard sans lâcher son sourire des plus brillants. Quand elle eu finit son inspection, elle fit quelques pas vers eux, avant de s'arrêter devant l'agent fédéral, pour croiser ses bras devant elle, tout en lui lançant :

-Je savais que tu allais venir, Gibbs ! Je l'avais senti ! Mais, je ne savais pas que tu serais accompagné, poursuivit-elle avec un regard curieux envers l'inspecteur.

-Je te présente… Commença Gibbs.

-Anthony DiNozzo, inspecteur de police à Baltimore, termina le concerné en se tournant vers elle, entrant ainsi dans la conversation.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-elle en lui jetant une œillade légère, un demi-sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Ah. Oh. J'espère que.. Qu'on… Enfin, je pense que je me souviendrais de vous, quand même. Hum.

Il se racla la gorge, elle fit aller sa tête de gauche à droite, lui laissant pousser un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle ne confirmait pas ses soupçons.

-Non, je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes, Anthony.

-Tony, la reprit le policier. Alors, comment savez-vous ? Superpouvoirs ? C'est ça ? J'y suis, vous lisez dans les pensées ! Comme le Professeur Xavier dans X-Men ! Ah !

-Si vous considérez la technologie comme un superpouvoir, je suis une héroïne. Mais à la condition que j'ai une cape noire. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une cape noire.

Il leva le doigt vers elle, en plissant les yeux et affichant une petite moue amusée.

-Ca vous irait à ravir !

-Merci ! Et vous, vous n'avez jamais essayé les capes ? Une bleue et grise, avec un peu de cuir et une ou deux têtes de mort…! Je connais un tailleur qui...

-Abby, l'enquête… Intervint Gibbs en coupant court à leur rencontre, aussi souriante était-elle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-L'enquête, bien sûr, l'enquête ! Ah au fait, je sais qui vous êtes, Tony, parce que j'ai relevé à peine une centaine de vos empreintes sur votre magnifique veste en cuir. Et aussi de nombreuses empreintes de doigts appartenant à des membres de la gente féminine. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de ne plus voir Barbara Thisdall, elle est fichée dans la police pour…

-…Consommation de produits illicites, je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert et qui l'ai dénoncé. Bizarrement, quand elle est sortit de la maison d'arrêt, elle ne voulait plus du tout m'adresser la parole, d'ailleurs…

Il haussa les épaules fatalement, elle lui jeta un regard amusé, tout en se tournant vers la machine où la manche de la veste subissait toujours une batterie d'analyse.

-Pour revenir à l'enquête, puisque enquête il y a, sinon, nous ne serions pas dans une agence fédérale qui enquête, j'ai trouvé de très nombreuses empreintes sur cette veste, comme je vous l'ai dis. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elle n'est susceptible de nous intéresser, puisque l'homme qui a attaqué Tony portait des gants de chirurgien.

-Donc tu n'as rien ? Questionna Gibbs en plissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Elle se posa devant son ordinateur, avant de laisser aller ses doigts sur le clavier, laissant apparaître une image des analyses effectuées.

-J'ai également trouvé sur la veste de fines traces de poussières, là où les gants de l'homme s'y sont posés. Signe que monsieur n'était visiblement pas très propre, et qu'il avait fourré ses gants dans sa poche avant de s'en servir. Cette trace de poussière n'est pas vraiment de la poussière. En fait, ce sont de fines particules de matières auparavant utilisées pour confectionner des coques de téléphones portables. C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut utiliser pour favriquer des coques de téléphone portable. J'ai un ami qui en fabriquait avec des lacets de chaussures, c'était assez...

-Abby, râla Gibbs.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, appuya sur une des touches de son clavier, un plan s'afficha.

-Il s'avère que cette matière n'a que très peu été utilisée car jugée toxique après quelques mois d'utilisation. La seule usine qui en produisait aux alentours a fermé au début de l'année. Usine qu'a donc visiblement visité notre agresseur et où il est peut-être encore! Je t'ai envoyé l'emplacement de cette usine sur ton GPS, Gibbs.

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait, il lui rétorqua par un petit signe de tête, avant de glisser sa main derrière une des scanners pour attraper la précieuse boisson vénérée de la jeune femme.

-Bon travail, Abby, souffla l'agent fédéral, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, s'attirant ainsi un sourire satisfait de la jeune femme.

Il fit demi-tour pour s'avancer vers l'ascenseur, alors que l'italien restait planté face à elle, la dévisageant. Elle se tourna totalement vers lui, avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur la droite, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle attend qu'il lui pose la fameuse question qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

-Euuuuh…

-Oui, Tony ? Un problème ?

Il fit un léger signe du menton vers sa veste, elle lui répondit par la négative.

-Pas maintenant. Enquête en cours. C'est l'occasion de tenter la cape bleue, Tony !

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, affichant un air déterminé, mais leva cependant un sourcil vers elle, malicieux.

-Ca ne me va pas au teint.

-Verte ?

-DiNozzo ! Tonna Gibbs avec impatience depuis la porte de l'ascenseur.

-Je dois y aller ! Sinon, je crois qu'il est capable de me tuer dans l'ascenseur. Et je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

-Revenez me voir !

-Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt, CatWoman !

Il lui fit un signe de la main en avançant vers l'ascenseur, elle l'interrogea en parlant plus fortement alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-CatWoman ?

-Oui, le noir, le khôl. Le cuir. Vous me faites penser à CatWoman ! Mais vous êtes encore mieux que Michelle Pfeiffer, vous savez ?

-Vous, vous savez parler aux femmes ! S'amusa la gothique en levant son index vers lui.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, sous le regard conquis de la laborantine.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Un dernier message pour 2011?_

_Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! Je reviens en 2012! Ciaoooo!_


	9. Deuxième round

_Hello!_

_Me revoilà également avec Six! Je me suis replongée aujourd'hui dans cette fic' pour laquelle je n'avais pas écris de chapitre depuis un mois (j'ai écris un peu pour Deux Jours, du coup j'ai un chapitre d'avance ^^). J'espère que le fait que je reprenne après un tel laps de temps ne se ressentira pas trop au niveau de l'écriture._

_Pour rappel : Il ne faut pas prendre en compte le 8x22 pour cette fiction. Dans le chapitre précédent, Tony a rencontré Abby, qui l'a envoyé avec Gibbs dans une usine où pourrait s'être rendu son agresseur de la veille. Gibbs a deux agents dans son équipe: Max Devon, un 'ancien' et Joan Delbar qui n'est là que depuis une semaine.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

_FandeBones: Merci ^^! Et oui, j'ai vraiment essayé de vous faire une coupure sur une note d'optimisme. Mais, maintenant... Je dois me rattraper._

_Cherisch: Je suis ravie que tu aimes la rencontre entre Tony et Abby! Le mystère va s'éclaircir petit à petit, encore un peu de patience ^^!_

_WJ: Et en 2012, j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires! :)_

_Flavie: Je suis ici, présente, le premier jour de 2012! Pas à minuit, d'accord, mais je suis là! *Fière* !_

_Haerys: Voui, je m'étais beaucoup amusée à écrire cette rencontre entre Tony et Abby, de sacrés complices pour moi, aussi foufou l'un que l'autre ;)_

_Lili: Je suis contente que tu aimes cette petite incartade dans le passé! Depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire, je suis ravie qu'elle plaise ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Ravie d'avoir réussi à garder le caractère des personnages ^^! Et pour Cafwoman, je trouve ça extra comme surnom!_

_Gwenetsi: Suite le 1er janvier! Tu vois, je ne sais pas te dire non ^^!_

_Absol-Fan: Je suis super contente que leur rencontre soit à la hauteur des persos, merci, merci! :)_

_Ayahne: Et oui, un DiNozzo conquit tout le monde, c'est un fait avéré!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Merci! Encore une fois, contente d'avoir réussi à garder le caractère des persos ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième round<strong>

.

Max Devon n'aimait pas quand son portable sonnait alors qu'il venait d'entamer un de ses repas. Ce qui se passait presque tous les jours depuis qu'il travaillait dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Il ne comptait pas les fois où il avait dû mettre à la poubelle un hamburger, un plat chinois ou une autre merveille à peine entamée parce que son patron lui avait indiqué, ainsi qu'a son ancien collègue « Prenez vos affaires, on a une affaire en cours ».

Et il était certain, à l'instant même où apparaissait sur son téléphone à clapet l'indicatif d'appel émettant de son supérieur, qu'il ne finirait pas non plus ce plat de pâtes taïwanaises au poulet acheté dans un petit restaurant du coin il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il savait pertinemment que ce repas, lui aussi, allait terminer sa vie dans la corbeille après la seule et unique bouchée qu'il en aurait dégustée. Et autant pour les dix dollars que ça lui avait coûté.

Il décrocha donc à contrecœur son téléphone, en se promettant qu'il chercherait un nouveau boulot où les horaires de ses repas seraient respectés le lendemain à la première heure. Il en avait assez de Gibbs. Travailler avec un muet grognon et au caractère infernal, c'était tout le contraire d'un job idéal pour lui. Bien trop loin de ses attentes. Tant pis pour Gibbs, il n'aurait qu'a se trouver un nouvel agent, et s'il était se fort qu'il le prétendait, il en trouverait un dans la journée. Ha !

-Agent spécial Maxim Devon, bougonna l'intéressé en jetant un regard désespéré au repas encore fumant placé sur le bureau devant lui.

La voix de Gibbs résonna au bout du fil, lui indiquant à une vitesse des plus rapides l'adresse d'une usine dans la banlieue de Washington. L'agent la griffonna sur un morceau de papier qui traînait devant lui, avant de raccrocher, constatant que Gibbs avait déjà coupé la communication, à peine une seconde après lui avoir balancé l'adresse.

L'agent fédéral attrapa son plat de pâtes, le flanqua dans la poubelle avec regret, et attrapa sa veste, son arme et sa plaque, tout en interpellant la jeune femme qui se tenait assise au bureau face à lui.

-Joan. Tes affaires.

Elle redressa la tête, quittant son écran d'ordinateur des yeux.

-Une piste ?

-Ouais.

-Où ?

Elle se leva, attrapa à son tour son manteau et le reste de ses affaires, avant de se lancer à la suite du jeune homme, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Une usine dans la banlieue de Washington, soupira Devon. Gibbs y est déjà parti avec le flic.

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué, tout en entrant dans la cabine de fer.

-Tu as l'adresse ?

Il lui lança un petit regard en coin, tout en faisant tinter les clés de la Dodge au creux de sa paume.

-T'emballes pas, Joan. C'est moi qui conduis.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, boudeuse.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu n'es là que depuis quelques jours, et que en tant que agent le plus ancien, j'ai au moins le privilège de conduire. J'adore les bagnoles de cette agence. C'est un des seuls points positifs à travailler ici, en fait. Avec le fait qu'on ait une arme. C'est cool les armes. Le reste est beaucoup moins cool. Beaucoup moins. Tu verras.

-Ah bah toi, on peut dire que tu vois la vie en rose !

Il lui lança une œillade sarcastique.

-Ma petite Jojo…

Elle releva la tête vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir.

-Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te coupe la langue, Max, c'est clair ? Gronda la jeune femme.

-Si tu veux. Je disais donc… Ma petite Joan… Tu comprendras très bientôt que, au NCIS, tu as intérêt à ne pas aimer avoir une vie personnelle. Parce que, en étant dans l'équipe de Mônsieur Gibbs, c'est une chose à oublier absolument.

-Pff, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le dis.

Max ricana, Joan fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Il afficha un immense sourire, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui.

-T'as pas idée, ma petite Jojo, t'as pas idée… !

.

L'inspecteur et l'agent fédéral étaient arrivés à destination. Ils sortirent de la voiture en regardant l'imposant bâtiment qui leur faisait face, leurs armes au poing. Leurs regards survolèrent les quelques fenêtres surmontées de panneaux de bois ainsi que l'ouverture principale condamnée par un mur de briques, avant de s'arrêter sur une porte de fer rouillée et entrebâillée, seule ouverture possible pour entrer dans l'usine désaffectée de ce côté-ci du bâtiment. Le plus jeune redressa ses lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne tout en se penchant et en avançant lentement vers la droite de la porte, les mains resserrées autour de son Sig, pendant que le second faisait de même de l'autre côté de l'ouverture. Ils se jetèrent un vague coup d'œil, Gibbs acquiesça d'un mouvement rapide de la tête à la question silencieuse du policier, avant que celui-ci ne lance sa jambe dans la porte pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en inspectant chacun un côté de l'usine, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Deux « R.A.S » résonnèrent, alors qu'ils inspectaient la pièce centrale, avant de se diriger chacun vers les portes qui amenaient vers les petites pièces bordant le centre de l'usine.

Les trois premières se révélèrent vide pour l'italien. La quatrième lui réserva une surprise de taille qui lui fit hausser les sourcils alors qu'il observait l'intriguant contenu de la pièce froide et humide.

-Gibbs ! Interpella le policier en faisant un petit signe de tête à l'agent fédéral pour lui indiquer qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

L'agent fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes, inspectant à son tour le contenu de la pièce du regard avec une moue intriguée.

-C'est… Original comme décoration pour une usine, remarqua l'italien.

Il enfila ses gants de latex, tout en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'endroit où étaient retenues nos pauvres victimes… Poursuivit le policier en s'agenouillant à côté d'une trace rougeâtre de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre.

Autour de lui et sur les quatre murs étaient affichées de nombreuses photos des victimes prises sans qu'ils ne le sachent et visiblement durant de longs moins, avant leur enlèvement. Chacune était marquée d'une croix rouge, ainsi que de la date de leur mort. Au sol, un scalpel souillé et encore recouvert de marques de sang séchées. Ici et là, les traces qui indiquaient aux deux hommes qu'il y avait eu meurtre au sein de cet endroit.

-Ça ferait un excellent décor pour un film d'horreur, souleva l'italien en inspectant le sol du regard à la recherche d'autres objets suspects, pendant que Gibbs survolait les innombrables photos. Hitchtock aurait été ravi d'avoir un tel cadre pour ses films, j'en suis certain! Prenez "Meurtre sur..."

-DiNozzo… Le coupa Gibbs, coupant le policier dans sa future réplique cinématographique.

-Yep ?

-Venez voir.

Le policier releva la tête du tas de poussière qu'il était en d'inspecter, constatant que l'agent du NCIS lui indiquait un pan du mur caché par la porte. Il se releva en époussetant ses mains gantées sur son jean, constatant avec une grimace ce que lui indiquait du doigt Gibbs.

-Ah. Super. De mieux en mieux. Mais vous remarquerez que je suis très photogénique, quand même… !

Devant eux, un pan complet d'image le représentant dans sa vie de tous les jours, au travail, chez lui, en voiture…

-Je reconnais cet endroit, c'est un café où je me suis rendue avec une superbe fille du nom de Jennifer. Elle était sympa mais un peu collante cette Je…

Un regard noir de Gibbs l'arrêta, il poursuivit avec un léger raclement de gorge.

-…J'y suis allé il y a trois mois. Ca fait donc un moment que Miss-Chaussures-Rouges me surveille.

Il plissa la bouche, tout en faisant demi-tour, quittant les photos du regard.

-On dirait qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose contre moi. Comme elle avait quelque chose contre chacun de ses cinq précédentes victimes. Je me demande pourquoi tant de haine ! C'est vrai quoi, il n'y a pas plus gentil que moi, pas vrai ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire, l'inspecteur se dirigea en sifflotant vers l'extérieur pour aller chercher tout le matériel nécessaire au traitement de cette scène de crime, en attendant que les deux agents fédéraux de l'équipe Gibbsienne ne fassent enfin leur apparition. Il traversa l'immense espace central de l'usine et se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur, remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en découvrant le soleil on ne peut plus éblouissant de ce mois de novembre.

Il ouvrit la portière de la Dodge, en sortit le matériel adéquat, referma la portière…

… Et se retrouva propulsé contre l'avant du véhicule, souffle coupé par le coup brutal porté dans son dos.

Une poigne d'acier lui broya l'épaule et bloqua ses bras vers l'arrière, l'entravant dans le moindre de ses mouvements et délimitant ainsi ses chances de recommencer sa tentative d'évasion de la veille, alors qu'une voix rocailleuse résonnait au creux de son oreille :

-Deuxième round, DiNozzo…

* * *

><p><em>*Chante l'hymne du TBC en tapant dans ses mains*<em>


	10. Piège

_Hello!_

_Après mon léger retard (désolée, je suis à 100% dans 'Deux Jours'), voici la suite de Six. Une suite qui va peut-être vous étonner, je l'espère, ça serait une belle réussite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Flavie: D'autres moments entre Max et 'Jojo' ici, qui sont des personnages très importants dans cette fic'... ^^_

_FandeBones: Ta commande est possible pour un drabble, à la limite... Mais pas pour cette fic', sorry! Par contre, la suite, la voilà...!_

_Gwenetsi: J'ai cru sentir une pointe de menace dans ton message, non? *Sifflote*_

_Coco: Où est Gibbs? Et bah...Héhé._

_MC: Suis contente que tu aimes Max et Joan puisque c'estr quand même assez rare que des persos de mon imagination prennent autant de place dans une fic'...^^_

_Cdidounne: Mais si, c'est humain! C'est amusant pour l'auteur cruelle que je suis!:D_

_Dilinzzo: Yes, je ne suis pas prête à laisser notre équipe tranquille! *Mouahahaha*_

_WJ: Max est un peu blasé, mais au final, il n'est pas si mauvais ^^!_

_Ayahne: Oh, vraiment? Mais pourquoi? *Regard du chat potté*_

_Haerys: Oui, la trève était en fait pour permettre à Tony de souffler, mouahahaha!_

_Espy: Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire entre l'auteur aux trois couleurs et le film dont tu fais mention, non, non? *Part se cacher en Alaska*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Ah non, c'est pas elle! C'est son homme de main! :)_

_Lili: Oui, mais si Gibbs ne peut pas se mettre en mode Gibbs inquiet? AH!_

_Yaone-Kami: Merci ^^! Et oui, Tony, c'est le meilleur, il faut le dire! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Piège<strong>

.

-Agent Gibbs.

Il sentit qu'on le bousculait, poussa un grognement, roula sur le côté. La pression effectuée sur son bras s'accentua davantage, il papillonna des paupières, constatant difficilement qu'il était dans un endroit faiblement éclairé, seul quelques rayons de soleil filtrant à travers une lucarne en haut du mur qui lui faisait face lui permettant de réaliser qu'il faisait encore jour.

-Agent Gibbs, réveillez-vous.

L'ordre provenait d'une voix sur sa gauche. Il passa une main sur sa tempe endolorie, et se redressa lentement, aidé par une poigne solide.

-Ils vous ont sacrément abîmé… Vous m'entendez ? Combien j'ai de doigts ?

Il cligna à nouveau des paupières, constatant qu'une main passait et repassait devant son visage, avant d'ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes, s'arrêtant sur les trois doigts tendus qui passaient devant lui en faisant des allers-retours.

-Gibbs ? Vous êtes avec moi ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? Répéta la voix légèrement inquiète de son interlocuteur.

Il fronça les sourcils, tenta de se relever, tituba légèrement.

-Si vous restiez assis, ça serait cool. Je n'ai pas envie de vous ramasser si vous tombez à nouveau dans les pommes. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis combien j'avais de doigts !

L'agent fédéral jeta enfin un regard à son interlocuteur, constatant que son visage était marqué d'un pli soucieux, malgré le léger sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur son visage.

-Vous en avez dix et vous feriez mieux de les utiliser pour nous sortir de là au lieu de vous occuper de moi. Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ? Grommela l'agent en jetant un regard circulaire sur la petite pièce où ils étaient enfermés.

Moins de cinq mètres carré, murs en brique, sol en béton, rien d'autre à l'exception d'une porte de fer close qui semblait bien lourde au premier coup d'œil.

Tony soupira, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de lever les yeux au plafond tout en résumant :

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Alors, en gros, Miss-Chaussures-Rouges nous a envoyé dans un piège, a attendu que nous soyons dans cette usine au milieu de nulle part pour nous envoyer ses hommes de main qui nous ont assommés et enfermés ici. Mais j'ai quand même eu la satisfaction de donner un coup de tête dans le nez de l'abruti qui m'a emmené là avant qu'il ne me jette dans le coffre de sa voiture, c'est déjà ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là aussi… Il leur suffisait de me prendre, de faire de moi la sixième victime et le tour était joué. Pourquoi vous aussi… Bonne question !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, pesta Gibbs, c'est comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir. Bon sang.

Gibbs crispa ses poings et se redressa, laissant de côté le tournis qui montait en lui alors qu'il avançait lentement vers la porte de fer. Le policier, lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds au niveau de la petite fenêtre qui lui arrivait à la racine des cheveux, et tenta de regarder à l'extérieur, sans grand succès. Il tourna cependant son visage vers l'agent fédéral après sa remarque, haussant les épaules devant l'évidence même :

-Même les meilleurs ont leurs faiblesses, agent Gibbs !

Gibbs fronça les sourcils sans prendre en compte la remarque du policier et plongea sa main vers la droite de sa ceinture.L'italien l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

-Ils ont récupéré le couteau. Très bonne idée, d'ailleurs, le couteau dans la ceinture, je m'en souviendrais. Mais c'est à croire qu'ils connaissaient l'astuce...

Tony s'adossa au mur, l'ancien marine jeta un regard noir vers la porte, pestant intérieurement contre cette journée qui s'annonçait des plus mauvaises.

-Bon. Red-Shoes n'est pas encore là, on peut encore essayer de sauver notre peau…Commença Tony en croisant ses bras devant lui.

-Essayer n'est pas suffisant, DiNozzo !

-Je suis totalement d'accord, et les gars de mon assurance vie aussi… En fait, je crois que j'ai une idée. Mais je ne sais pas si vous allez l'apprécier… !

L'ancien marine lui lança un regard curieux, l'italien lui répondit par un immense sourire des plus innocents.

-Dites toujours.

.

Max Devon enclencha son frein à main avant de retirer les clés du compteur et de sortir de la voiture, tout en pestant contre ces saletés d'embouteillages qui n'en finissaient pas et de ce fait, sa demi-heure de retard au rendez-vous que Gibbs lui avait donné. Il récupéra rapidement son sac à dos dans le coffre, tendit le sien à la brune qui le suivait de près, et avança vers le haut bâtiment gris, tout en évaluant l'endroit d'un bref coup d'œil.

Il s'arrêta cependant à mis chemin de l'allée en réalisant que seule sa voiture était garée sur le parking, la Dodge de son supérieur n'était pas présente. Gibbs était visiblement déjà parti et avait 'omis' de l'en avertir. Il avait donc fait ces vingt-huit kilomètres de bouchons pour rien, et cela avait tendance à le faire enrager davantage que tout autre chose.

Il laissa tomber son sac au sol en bougonnant, avant d'arrêter Joan d'un rapide geste de la main, lui désignant l'entrepôt de l'autre.

-Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller, Jo. Ils ne sont plus là.

Elle lança à son tour un regard circulaire autour d'elle, constata que le parking était vide, laissa échapper un léger 'Oh' d'étonnement, alors que son front se marquait d'une légère ride soucieuse.

-Appelons Gibbs, cherchons Gibbs, après tout, je n'ai que ça à faire que de courir après mon supérieur, râla Maxim en sortant son téléphone.

Il patienta quelques minutes, raccrochant en bougonnant de nouveau.

-Répondeur. Bien entendu, il oublie sa règle numéro trois quand ça l'arrange.

Joan lui lança un regard noir, soupira.

-T'as fini de pester ? T'es vraiment le plus gros grognon qui puisse exister au monde, Maxim.

Il lui lança un sourire chargé d'ironie.

-Non, ça, c'est Gibbs, Jojo. Moi à côté, je suis le saint des anges. Et ma mauvaise humeur est un effet secondaire à sa fréquentation. En arrivant au NCIS, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'était le bon temps.

-Je connais la chanson, Max. Allez, arrêtes de te plaindre, récupère ton sac et donne moi les clés. C'est à moi de conduire.

Maxim secoua la tête négativement, tout en plissant les yeux, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de sa collègue. Elle suivit son regard, s'arrêta sur un petit objet brillant à la lumière du soleil, à quelques mètres d'eux, perdu entre les gravillons bordant l'entreprise désaffectée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se questionna à voix haute Joan, alors que son collègue avançait, tout en lui jetant par-dessus son épaule :

-Ce n'est pas en restant à le regarder que tu le sauras. T'es vraiment enquêtrice ?

-Et toi, t'es vraiment un sale con, bougonna la jeune femme en le suivant.

-Je t'ai entendu !

-C'était voulu !

Il s'arrêta de parler, s'accroupit à côté de ce qui avait attiré son regard, attrapa entre ses doigts un téléphone portable à clapet qu'il ouvrit aussitôt pour jeter un œil dans le répertoire.

-Derniers appels… 'Wendy', 'Sarah', 'Gibbs'... Au vu de ça et de la photo de fond d'écran qui le représente avec une charmante jeune femme…C'est le portable de DiNozzo, remarqua Max. Et c'est assez étonnant que son portable se retrouve ici alors que le flic n'y est plus… Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Il a dû tomber de sa poche, soupira Joan en haussant les épaules.

Max l'ignora, tendant sa main devant lui, yeux toujours plissés pour mieux voir malgré le soleil des plus brillants.

-Tu as vu l'état du gravier là-bas ? Il manque des pierres ici et là, comme si il y avait eu de l'action, comme si quelqu'un était tombé. Regarde bien, là, à côté des traces de roues de ce qui devait être la Dodge, probablement. Joan, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu n'es pas Gibbs, Max, tes pressentiments, ils ne valent pas grand-chose.

Il lui lança une œillade meurtrière, elle lui fit un sourire angélique.

-T'es vraiment une peste.

-C'est pour me rallier à ton caractère, mon lapin…Susurra la jeune femme.

-Tu serais presque amusante, ma belle. Presque.

Il avança vers l'endroit où le gravier avait été dispersé, se baissa de nouveau pour examiner les lieux attentivement, vérifia que rien d'autre ne traînait, se redressa, se dirigea vers la porte du bâtiment, sortit son arme et y entra, le tout sous le regard de sa collègue. Elle poussa un nouveau long soupir quand il disparut dans la noirceur du bâtiment, sortit également son arme et le suivit, malgré son envie de retourner au navy yard et de quitter cet endroit où il n'y avait pour elle rien à voir.

.

Ils ressortirent de l'usine un quart d'heure plus tard, les mains vides. L'endroit était vide, toutes les pièces seulement habitées par de la poussière et rien d'autre. Ils repartirent vers la voiture, le portable du policier dans la poche de l'agent fédéral. Il s'arrêta cependant une dernière fois avant de monter dans la voiture, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, une nouvelle fois, fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour bien examiner les lieux, son mauvais pressentiment ne le quittant pas.

Il envoya les clés de la Dodge à sa coéquipière qui les rattrapa au vol, s'installa sur le siège passager alors qu'elle le regardait étonnée, et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, fatigué.

-T'attends quoi pour démarrer ?

-Je suis juste étonnée que tu me laisses conduire.

-Profite, ça sera la seule et unique fois dans toute ta carrière d'enquêtrice. Roule, direction le Navy Yard. Allez ! S'emporta Max en donnant une petit coude de coude à la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas démarré la voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Râla Max. J'ai bien l'impression que quelque chose cloche et qu'il faut qu'on agisse.

-T'es sûr ?

-Joan, je suis dans l'équipe de Gibbs depuis deux ans. Il a beau être le plus grognon des chefs d'équipe, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Et surtout…Que je devais suivre mes pressentiments. Et c'est ce que je fais. Roule !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	11. Madame la Duchesse

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

_(Oui, c'était la plus courte présentation de chapitre du monde!)_

* * *

><p><em>Coco: Pourquoi idiote? Non, pas forcément ^^!<em>

_WJ: Voui, Max a des défauts, mais aussi quelques qualités...!_

_Cherisch: Pourquoi les virer? :D Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça. _

_Dilinzzo: Tony, proposer une idée qui mettrait sa vie en danger? Naaooooon!_

_FandeBones: Sadique et fière de l'être!_

_Gwen: Le pourquoi Gibbs est là, un peu plus tard ;) !_

_Haerys: Max et Joan sont particuliers, mais... Efficaces!_

_Flavie: Et oui, Tony a toujours un plan. Toi aussi tu l'imagines dangereux, le plan? Vraiment, pourquoi? ^^_

_Jaller-Skirata: Il est habitué maintenant ! (Puis de toute façon, il a pas le choix, mouahaha!)_

_Ayahne: J'aiiiiiime le suspense!_

* * *

><p><strong>Madame la Duchesse<strong>

.

-Non.

Catégorique et tranchante, la réponse de l'ancien marine fusa, alors qu'il jetait un regard vers l'italien pour le défier de le contredire. Celui-ci lui rétorqua un sourire malicieux, avant de hausser brièvement les épaules, tout en levant deux mains apaisantes vers le plus vieux.

-Ok, Gibbs. Je sais que c'est risqué, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une faible probabilité pour que ça marche, mais franchement, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, c'est ça où on va tous les deux finir asphyxiés avec les deux bras sanguinolents comme les cinq autres. Entre vous et moi, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix !

Il baissa les deux mains, attendit la réponse de l'agent fédéral. Réponse qui se fit à travers un simple froncement de sourcils. Ce qui amena un léger sourire aux lèvres du policier.

-Ça signifie que vous êtes d'accord ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

L'italien afficha un grand sourire satisfait, frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en faisant quelques pas dans la petite pièce sous le regard de Gibbs, immobile dans le coin gauche de l'endroit. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la petite lucarne, laissa quelques secondes passer le temps de faire jouer les muscles de son cou, sa main droite posée sur son épaule gauche, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chef d'équipe.

-Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre, maintenant ! On fait quoi, en attendant, un scrabble ?

.

-Salut, Abs !

La gothique quitta son ordinateur du regard pour faire face au brun qui venait d'entrer dans son laboratoire, un sachet de pastilles au réglisse à la main. Il lui tendit les bonbons, elle piocha dedans avec un grand sourire, avant de revenir se poser sur le regard corbeau de son collègue.

-Max ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en mon humble laboratoire ?

-Quand tu parles comme ça, Abby, j'ai presque l'impression d'être au milieu de la haute société, sourit l'agent.

-Je suis la Duchesse des spectromètres de masse et de la recherche ADN, répondit la brunette en lui arrachant un sourire éblouissant.

-Et bien… Si Madame la Duchesse veut bien me rendre un petit service…

-Tout dépend de quel service tu veux parler… ?

-Je voudrais que tu localises la Dodge de service qu'a utilisé de Gibbs, lâcha l'agent en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle sourcilla, il fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Je ne sais pas où il est.

-Tu ne sais quasiment jamais où il est, Max.

-J'ai perdu la trace de la Dodge, son portable est éteint, et j'ai retrouvé celui du flic qui l'accompagnait sur une scène de crime présumée. Ca m'inquiète, Abs.

Elle plissa les yeux, analysant la situation quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers son ordinateur, ses mains déjà prête à sprinter sur le clavier.

-Ok. Je vais le faire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple recherche. N'est-ce-pas ?

Elle tapa l'immatriculation de la voiture, lança la recherche, laissant le traceur GPS se mettre en route. Quelques secondes plus tard, un plan de Washington se dessinait sous ses yeux, laissant apparaître l'endroit où devait se trouver la voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir.

-C'est…

-Le parking devant le NCIS, termina l'agent. Il y a comme un bug, non ? Je n'ai pas vu Gibbs ni le policier en haut, pas de trace de leurs manteaux, nada… Et pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas garés sur le parking interne ?

-Le meilleur moyen, c'est d'aller voir, souffla Abby.

-Ce que je vais faire à l'instant. Tout ça me semble bien trop louche. Merci Abby !

Il la quitta après lui avoir fait un rapide signe de la main, elle regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui, le cœur serré, avant d'attraper l'immense gobelet de caf-pow qui lui faisait de l'œil sur son bureau, pour une dose de réconfort.

.

L'air frais lui donna de légers frissons tandis qu'il quittait l'espace du Navy Yard pour avancer vers le parking extérieur, placé avant les barrières de protection du NCIS. Maxim resserra le col de son manteau de laine contre ses joues, avant d'accélérer le pas, tout en plissant les yeux à la recherche de la fameuse voiture bleue nuit.

Il fit quelques pas de plus, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Et s'arrêta subitement, surpris par la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

L'agent fédéral tendit lentement une main vers l'avant, dévisageant celle qui refermait lentement la porte de la Dodge derrière elle, une plume blanche à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jo ? Attaqua Max en faisant un pas vers elle, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

-Mon job… !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ton job est de fouiller dans la voiture de Gibbs ?

-Parce qu'il y avait ça, dans la voiture de Gibbs… Rétorqua la jeune femme en lui montrant la plume, livide.

Il tendit la main vers elle, elle y déposa sa trouvaille, enroulée dans un fin plastique transparent, sans la quitter des yeux.

-Comment as-tu su ? Comment as-tu trouvé la voiture? Joan?

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules avec un maigre sourire.

-J'ai fais une recherche sur le GPS de la voiture en arrivant, pendant que tu allais te chercher ton sachet de bonbons immangeables. J'ai localisé la voiture ici, je suis venue voir. Elle n'était pas fermée, et il y avait ça à l'intérieur, résuma la jeune femme d'une voix hachée. Oui, tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas une mauvaise enquêtrice, même si je suis là depuis une semaine...

-Tu m'as pris de vitesse, grogna Max, tout en refermant sa paume autour de la plume et de sa protection.

-Il y a autre chose…

Elle lui fit un sourire chargé de mystère, il leva un sourcil vers elle avant de baisser à nouveau son visage vers la plume, incapable d'en détourner son regard.

-J'ai aussi trouvé autre chose, répéta la jeune femme en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Quoi ?

-Notre assassin...! Miss-Chaussures-Rouges, comme dirait le flic. Je l'ai. Je sais où elle est.

Elle croisa les mains derrière son dos avec satisfaction, il releva abruptement son menton vers elle, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ok, Jo. Tu as gagné. Tu as toute mon attention.

.

La porte de la petite pièce s'entrouvrit, une tête s'afficha dans l'entrebâillement, jetant un regard noir aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient au sein de l'endroit.

-Contre le mur du fond, les mains sur la tête.

-Et pourquoi pas une heure de colle, tant qu'on y est ? Releva l'italien en levant les yeux au ciel.

-M'oblige pas à te butter maintenant, elle veut le faire elle-même.

-Tout de suite les gentillesses, marmonna le policier en obéissant malgré tout, alors que Gibbs l'imitait, se collant au fond de la pièce, les mains jointes sur le haut du crâne.

L'homme s'avança vers eux, un sac contenant deux bouteilles d'eau et deux sandwichs dans une main¸ un pistolet dans l'autre.

-J'ai pitié de vous, voyez… Profitez, c'est votre dernier repas !

Il leur jeta le sac aux pieds, l'italien lui répondit par un sourire des plus narquois.

-Même pas de crème glacée ? Ou tu les as toutes mangées ?

Il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, fit un pas vers le garde, le défiant du regard. L'autre fronça les sourcils et resserra sa poigne autour de son pistolet, sans quitter le policier du regard.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu me cherches ?

Tony avança encore d'un pas, longeant la pièce de façon à passer sur le côté de l'homme. Celui-ci le suivit du regard, de plus en plus furieux.

-Retourne à ta place !

-Ou sinon ?

-Je te crève !

Tony fit un nouveau pas, l'homme se tourna lentement pour le suivre du regard.

-Tu l'as dis, tu n'en as pas le droit, rétorqua l'italien avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai le droit de te mettre une balle dans le genou, gronda l'homme en retirant la sécurité de son arme.

-Ça ne suivrait pas avec la logique de notre tueuse en série. Elle ne met jamais de balles dans le genou !

-Il faut une première à toute chose.

L'italien croisa les bras devant lui, haussa le menton, affichant un léger sourire satisfait des plus irritants pour son ennemi.

-Et la première fois que tu t'es fais écraser au sol, c'était quand ?

-Hein ?

Le garde n'eut pas le temps de relever la question davantage, un coup porté à l'arrière de son genou le fit trébucher en avant, tandis qu'une main attrapait son bras où était maintenue l'arme. L'italien profita du fait que Gibbs avait attrapé l'homme par la gorge pour l'aider à récupérer le pistolet, l'homme de main laissa échapper un rugissement de colère en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le policier avait attiré son attention pour le détourner de Gibbs, celui-ci en avait profité pour l'attaquer par derrière.

L'agresseur resserra sa poigne autant que possible autour du pistolet dans une vaine tentative d'évasion, Gibbs plissa les yeux en voyant l'arme dévier lentement vers lui, tandis que l'italien essayait difficilement de l'arracher des mains de leur ennemi. Le chef d'équipe tenta de reculer sur la droite pour éviter un coup de feu qu'il sentait arriver, l'homme s'en rendit compte. Un mauvais rictus déforma ses traits, tandis qu'une détonation envahissait l'espace, et qu'un cri de douleur suivi d'un bruit de chute se faisait entendre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	12. McGyver

_Hello!_

_Alors, à votre avis? Tony touché? Gibbs? Ou j'ai laissé de côté le TBC pour être gentille (pour une fois)?_

_Hum... Réponse ici! Mais n'oubliez pas, 'TBC un jour, TBC toujours'...!_

_Je vous rassure si je vous dis que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à être méchante sur cette fic'?_

_Non?_

_Tant mieux ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

_WJ: Mais non, c'est toi la reine du Tibbs, je te l'ai déjà dis ^^!_

_Haerys: Et oui, il faut du caractère pour être dans l'équipe de Gibbs. Mais..._

_Coco: Ton chouchou blessé? Mais pourquoi un tel préjugé? *sifflote*_

_Dilinzzo: Tu sais quoi? Je ne peux pas faire une fic' sans TBC. C'est officiellement impossible. Mais cette fic' est loin d'être finie, aussi bien...Au passé, qu'au présent! ^^_

_Flavie: Peut-être que oui, ou peut-être pas? Allez, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour savoir! ;)_

_FandeBones: Hyper sadique? Mais ce n'est rien du tout, ça! Rien du tout! *Mouahaha*_

_Lili: 'La méthode DiNozzo', c'est tout à fait ça! Et j'ai aussi pensé à 'Bienvenue en enfer' en écrivant ce passage ;)_

_Ayyyeu: Merci! La suite? La voilà!_

_Gwen: Euh, j'ai pas tout suivi cette histoire de logique. Mais par contre... Ce qui est logique... C'est que j'aime tes reviews!^^_

_Absol-Fan: Le DiNozzo abimé, un véritable mode de vie: Bienvenue au Tony's Bobo Club, très chère!_

_Ayahne: Le duo Gibbs est toujours phénoménal! :D_

_Jaller-Skirata: Red-Shoes, oui, identité possible dans ce chapitre. Mais..._

* * *

><p><strong>McGyver<strong>

.

C'est fou le nombre considérable de chose qui pouvaient arriver en moins de cinq secondes.

Lutter contre un abruti qui possédait une arme. Eviter un tir en réussissant à se déplacer juste à temps. Entendre le son d'une détonation retentir. Voir une tâche rouge s'élargir sur le torse de l'abruti en question. Le voir tomber en arrière et entraîner le policier dans sa chute, aussi.

Gibbs tendit la main vers l'italien, occupé à repousser le molosse qui lui était tombé dessus. Le plus jeune lui attrapa le poignet, s'aidant ainsi pour se redresser, avant de jeter un vague regard à l'homme couché sur le dos, yeux clos, sans souffle. Il récupéra l'arme qui était toujours dans sa main, fit un sourire malicieux à l'agent du NCIS.

-Et voilà. Efficace et rapide, on a une arme, on peut sortir.

-Vous auriez put mourir… Grogna Gibbs en avançant vers la porte.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

-Vous aussi.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée.

-Avouez qu'elle était bonne !

Pas de réponse immédiate, l'agent du NCIS se contenta de tendre la main vers le policier.

-Donnez-moi l'arme.

Tony ricana, l'agent fédéral lui lança un regard agacé.

-Je sais autant m'en servir que vous.

-Ne me forcez pas à vous le répéter.

-On va devoir mettre en place une procédure de garde alternée pour un pistolet ? Se moqua l'italien en affichant un rictus moqueur sur son visage.

-DiNozzo… Soupira Gibbs en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, la main tendue vers le plus jeune.

-Okay, okay, tenez…

L'italien déposa l'arme au creux de la paume de son aîné, pendant que celui-ci entrebâillait la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, avant de faire un léger signe au policier.

-On peut y aller. Il n'y a personne. Allez !

Il lui fit signe de le suivre avec sa main armée, et se glissa à l'extérieur, rapidement imité par le jeune homme.

.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à faire plus fort que moi, Joan.

Il lança une œillade à la brune qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la voiture, encore surpris par les dernières découvertes. Joan avait fouillé dans les derniers relevés téléphoniques de l'italien, et avait remarqué qu'elle était la seconde à faire une recherche sur ceci dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, NCIS non-inclus. Elle avait donc lancé une recherche sur l'IP de la seconde personne qui suivait la vie téléphonique du policier, et s'était retrouvé devant la fiche d'une certaine Andréa Bowen, une américaine de trente-cinq ans au casier judiciaire bien trop chargé. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une minute pour localiser l'adresse IP, elle était prête à rendre visite à leur suspecte.

La découverte de la voiture de Gibbs sur le parking extérieur l'avait alertée alors qu'elle allait chercher quelques uns de ses affaires dans son véhicule personnel, Maxim l'avait ensuite trouvée devant, la plume blanche à la main. Plume qui, elle le savait, était de très mauvaise augure. Ils devaient agir au plus vite et retrouver Red Shoes, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'étais qu'une petite nouvelle sans cervelle qui ne ferait pas plus d'une semaine dans votre service ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en se plaçant sur le siège conducteur, pendant que son collègue mettait en marche la voiture de service.

-Non… Pas une semaine, au moins deux…

-Désolée de te décevoir. Je suis bien plus intelligente que tu ne le crois, Max.

-Et bien plus vantarde, aussi.

-Réaliste, le corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

-On verra ça si tes soupçons se confirment !

-Tu verras, ce soir, quand on annoncera à Gibbs que Red-Shoes est derrière les barreaux, mes soupçons seront bien confirmés.

-Pour l'annoncer à Gibbs, il faudrait déjà qu'on le trouve, lui. Et qu'il ne se soit pas fait tuer par cette femme. Et donc, qu'on la retrouve… _avant_. Donc, Gibbs saura forcément qu'on a trouvé Red-Shoes avant ce soir, Jo.

-Toi et ta logique… Soupira la jeune femme.

L'autre lui lança une œillade amusée en sortant du parking, direction l'endroit où la jeune femme avait repéré leur suspect numéro un.

-Elle est imparable.

-Mais casse-pieds. Pour être polie.

-Tu n'as pas forcément à l'être.

-Ça a du bon, parfois, la politesse. L'amitié, ce genre de choses. Non ?

Elle lui lança un léger sourire, il lui répondit de la même façon, tout en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour en gravillon, après avoir traversé un couloir en briques grises pendant quelques secondes. Le plus âgé arrêta le policier d'un geste de la main, se laissant le temps de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, avant de lui indiquer par un léger signe du menton que la voie était libre. Ils se lancèrent dans la cour, cherchant des yeux leur moyen de sortir d'ici et ainsi de sauver leur peau.

Le regard de Gibbs s'arrêta sur un portail en fer forgé qui les séparaient de l'extérieur, il l'indiqua de la main à Tony. Tous deux s'y lancèrent sans attendre, arrivant devant leur porte de sortie en quelques secondes.

-On passe au-dessus ? S'enquit le policier en jetant un coup d'œil au cadenas rouillé qui verrouillait les deux battants de la porte.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, examina le cadenas, leva son arme à hauteur de son visage et l'abattit rapidement sur l'objet. Celui-ci explosa en multiples morceau, leur laissant libre accès vers l'extérieur.

-Ou alors, on fait comme ça… Souffla Tony avec un léger sourire, tout en jetant un regard amusé au muet qui ouvrait la porte pour, une nouvelle fois, vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

Gibbs constata la route qui les séparaient d'un immense champ, le manque d'habitations dans le coin. Son regard s'arrêta cependant rapidement sur un véhicule, garé sur le bas-côté de la route, à quelques mètres d'eux.

-On y va… Souffla Gibbs, en resserrant sa poigne autour de son arme.

Tony sourcilla en posant son regard sur le véhicule en question.

-Une Chevrolet décapotable… Bon choix ! Mais la couleur grisâtre comme ça, mauvais, par contre.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter carrosserie ? Gronda Gibbs en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas si on meurt qu'on pourra le faire !

Ils traversèrent la route, pour se retrouver à côté de la voiture. L'italien sauta par-dessus la portière pour se retrouver côté conducteur, avant de se décaler sur la droite, sous le regard noir de l'ancien sniper.

-Vous savez, on n'a pas les clés… Remarqua Tony.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de se baisser sous le volant, pour attraper deux câbles. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture ronronnait, prête à démarrer.

-Wahou. McGyver en personne incarné sous sa forme la plus Gibbsienne. Vous avez jamais pensé à écrire un guide de 'Survie pour les nuls' ?

-Ca vous servirait peut-être, rétorqua Gibbs en tournant le volant et en écrasant la pédale d'accélérateur, propulsant la tête du jeune homme vers l'arrière, l'arrêtant dans son blabla ironique.

-Ca, c'est petit.

-Taisez-vous, ça serait grand.

Tony laissa un léger sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, avant de froncer les sourcils, soudainement plus sérieux que jamais.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on est sorti d'ici un peu trop facilement ?

Le changement de ton et de conversation interpella le chef d'équipe, il jeta un œil sur le policier puis dans le rétroviseur, constata qu'ils étaient toujours seuls sur la route.

-Si.

-Et Red-Shoes court toujours.

-Aussi.

-C'est bizarre, non ?

-Oui.

-Vous allez rajouter autre chose qu'un mot d'une monosyllabe dans cette conversation ?

-Non.

-Soit. Je me tais ?

-Oui.

Tony soupira, Gibbs laissa un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres, amusé malgré lui par le caractère de cet énergumène de DiNozzo.

.

Un signe de main, un hochement de tête, la jambe de l'agent fédéral partit dans la porte, alors que la seconde braquait son arme devant elle en entrant dans l'appartement enfumé.

-NCIS ! Agents fédéraux ! Cria la jeune femme en avançant vers la cuisine, pendant que Max passait dans le couloir amenant à la chambre.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, remarqua aussitôt la personne qui se tenait assise à la petite table carrelée d'un jaune immonde, une arme dans les mains, les yeux mi-clos. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde au regard livide, Andréa Bowen de son nom, tandis qu'elle tendait lentement son arme vers Joan, avant qu'une détonation n'emplisse le petit espace carrelé.

.

-Joan !

Le cri de Maxim Devon résonna dans l'appartement, tandis qu'il courait vers la cuisine, d'où la détonation avait été entendue. Il retrouva sa coéquipière sur le pas de la porte, son arme dans la main, le bras tendu le long de son corps, son regard perdu braqué sur la personne dont la tête était posée face contre la table, dans une légère mare rouge.

-Elle est morte. Andréa Bowen est morte, constata Joan d'une voix froide. Je l'ai tué. Nous n'avons plus de sérial killer. J'ai froid. On rentre ?

Elle s'écarta de la porte, fit quelques pas dans l'entrée en tremblant, avant de s'écrouler par terre. L'agent fédéral fut rapidement accroupi à côté d'elle, pour l'enlacer tendrement, dans une tentative de réconfort.

-C'était ton premier… ?

-Mort ? Tué ? Oui, balbutia la jeune femme en regardant devant elle, ses bras toujours crispés le long de son corps.

-Tu t'y feras.

-Je n'espère pas.

-Tu as tué une personne qui avait fait cinq morts, Joan. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-Je sais. On rentre ?

Il lui caressa tendrement sa joue, constatant le teint livide, presque transparent de sa collègue.

-Oui. Va dans la voiture. J'appelle le boulot pour la scène de crime et je te rejoins.

Il lui serra la main tendrement, elle tituba jusqu'à l'entrée, avant de sortir, sous le regard inquiet de son collègue.

* * *

><p><em>Et là, je sais, vous allez me dire 'Hey, mais PBG, c'est trop facile, c'est pas possible...!'.<em>

_Oui._

_Vous avez raison._

_*Ricane de façon cruelle*_


	13. Après

_Hello!_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas... Déjà la suite! Avouez, j'ai fais vite, non? :D_

_Vous vous doutez que Andréa Bowen est une coupable un peu trop facile, non? Aujourd'hui, on avance dans l'enquête, on se rapproche lentement des réponses... Et du présent..! _

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

_WJ: La méchante? Haha! Tu auras ta réponse trèèèèèès prochainement!_

_FandeBones: Et oui. Red Shoes revient dans le présent... Donc...?_

_Coco: Moi? Vous cachez quelque chose? *Sourire innocent*_

_Dilinzzo: *Lance une bouée à la lectrice*. On ne sombre pas, j'ai besoin de ton avis! :)_

_Gwen: *Offre le guide de survie à Gwen*. Cadeaaaau!_

_Jaller-Skirata: L'embrouille? Comme si je vous avais habituée à ça...! *Sifflote*_

_Flavie: Oui, je vais sûrement faire bouger les choses ici... Mouahaha!_

_Ayahne: Moi j'adoooore être cruelle!_

_Absol-Fan: Voui voui, Joan a tué Andréa Bowen. Mais... A-t-elle tuée Red Shoes pour autant...?_

_Lili: Quelle logique...!:) La voiture va t-elle exploser? Rooooh... C'était une possibilité. Mais sinon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Après<strong>

.

Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence le plus complet, il avait laissé les agents des services techniques du NCIS gérer la scène de crime, se contentant de donner quelques indications avant de repartir dans la voiture, direction le Navy Yard. Ils étaient maintenant dans l'open space, elle installée dans son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur le bureau, le visage dans les mains, lui, debout, marchant silencieusement devant son bureau et celui de Gibbs, les mains dans le dos.

-Tu dois t'en remettre, Jo. Je sais que c'est horrible, mais c'est ton boulot.

Elle releva lentement le visage, le regarda un instant, les yeux bouffis.

-Je sais. Ça va, je te jure. Je vais me remettre. C'est juste l'après…Qui est difficile.

Il acquiesça, elle attrapa la tasse de café qu'il avait été lui chercher, sirotant lentement le breuvage brûlant.

-Le principal, reprit-elle, c'est de les retrouver. Gibbs et Anthony.

Il confirma d'un mouvement du menton, avant de se poser contre le bureau de Gibbs, poussant un long soupir.

-La première chose à faire, c'est de tracer tous les appels de cette fille, ses dernières cartes bancaires et tout ce qui peut la faire parler. Il faut qu'on relève le moindre détail pour les retrouver. On va bien trouver quelque chose qui va nous éclairer.

-Forcément.

-Ok. Joan, tu vas commencer par…

-…Aller dormir un peu ?

L'agent fédéral se retourna d'un bond vers la personne qui l'avait coupé, affichant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un sourire des plus immenses. Il dévisagea avec bonheur le visage de son patron et celui du policier, tous les deux couverts de poussière, le premier abîmé et marqué d'une légère coupure au niveau du front… Mais bien vivants. Il écarta les mains, rendu muet par la stupeur.

-Vous faites toujours cet effet là quand vous arrivez au travail, agent Gibbs ? S'amusa DiNozzo en se posant contre le bureau de Max, le regard passant sur les deux hommes avec curiosité.

-Juste les jours finissant par 'i'.

Maxim lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le détaillant avec lenteur, visiblement soulagé.

-Patron ! Patron, tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que… La plume et ta voiture et…

-Ça va, Max, l'interrompit Gibbs d'un léger sourire

Il s'arrêta devant son bureau, lorgna un instant sur le café de la jeune femme, fronça les sourcils. Son agent lui désigna son propre café d'un vague geste de la main, le chef d'équipe ne se fit pas attendre pour en boire une gorgée, la savourant un instant, les yeux clos. Il reposa cependant rapidement le breuvage sur le bureau de son agent, pour désigner Joan.

-C'est quoi cette mine ? Malade ?

-Elle a trouvé votre tueuse en série.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un léger haussement de sourcil du policier, un microscopique sourire du chef d'équipe.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, confirma Joan.

-Elle s'appelle… Commença Tony, en tendant une main vers la jeune femme, l'incitant à lui répondre.

-Elle s'appelait.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard interrogatif, avant de revenir tous les deux sur la brune. Ce fut le chef d'équipe qui reprit la parole :

-Morte ?

-C'était elle ou moi.

-Son nom ?

-Andréa Bowen.

Elle passa une main sur son front, il la regarda faire, imité par l'italien. Son trouble et sa fatigue sautaient aux yeux, elle était à bout.

-Rentrez chez-vous, Joan.

L'ordre du chef d'équipe interpella la jeune femme, elle releva un visage surpris vers celui-ci.

-Je n'ai pas fais mon rapport.

-Demain. Allez, dehors. Rentrez chez vous.

Il lui désigna l'ascenseur, elle hésita, surprise par ce semblant de sympathie caché derrière un ordre lâché d'un ton sec.

-Je dois encore…

-Vous discutez mes ordres, Joan ?

-Non… Non. Bonne soirée, Gibbs.

Elle attrapa son sac, son manteau. Se releva lentement, sous le regard des trois hommes. Avant de tituber légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de leur échapper. L'italien se porta à son secours, lui tendant son bras, qu'elle attrapa avec un sourire gratifiant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas conduire dans cet état. Je vais vous ramener. Vous savez que j'ai une magnifique Mustang rouge ?

-J'adorerais la voir… !

-Allons-y.

Il se tourna vers l'ancien marine, lui désigna la jeune femme à travers un simple regard.

-Je reviens dans une heure. Je dépose Joan chez elle et je reviens. De toute façon, contre toute attente, je ne crains plus rien. Nous n'avons plus de soucis à se faire.

Il fit un léger sourire à la jeune femme, attrapa à son tour son manteau, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, la brune à son bras.

.

-Vous rentrez une minute ?

Joan désigna l'intérieur de son appartement au policier, avec un léger sourire. Il hocha négativement la tête, tout en lui faisant un sourire désolé.

-Je dois retourner au NCIS. Nous avons encore plein de questions non résolues, notamment sur pourquoi cette femme a tué ces cinq personnes, et pourquoi elle a voulu nous enlever, Gibbs et moi. Reposez-vous. Gibbs a besoin d'une équipe au meilleur de sa forme !

-Et moi, j'ai besoin d'un léger coup de main, avant que vous ne partiez.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

-J'ai besoin de parler.

-Ça, c'est plutôt moi qui le fais d'habitude. Parler. Souvent pour ne rien dire. Souvent pour dire des choses qui ne veulent pas dire grand-chose, sauf pour moi. Ou pour citer des répliques de film. Je suis un peu comme le personnage du 'Mask', fou, dingue, mais charmant que je le veux.

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée en se rendant compte qu'elle le regardait en riant, avant de grimacer légèrement.

-Je crois que j'ai encore trop parlé.

-Entrez.

-Juste une minute, alors.

Il passa le pas de la porte, elle lui désigna le canapé, tout en avançant vers le bar.

-Dix. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une oreille attentive. Whisky ?

-J'ai des oreilles, je sais être à peu près attentif. Ca devrait aller. Normalement. Un coca. Je ne bois jamais pendant le service.

-Techniquement, depuis une heure, vous n'êtes plus en service… !

-Tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à toutes les questions concernant cette affaire, si.

-Vous êtes vraiment très professionnel.

-J'essaye. J'aime mon métier, vous savez… !

Elle lui tendit un verre, il la remercia d'un léger sourire, tout en s'adossant davantage contre le dossier du canapé.

-Ça vous dérange si je vous laisse seul une minute ? Je voudrais quitter mes talons et passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, avant de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla d'agent du NCIS qui vient de tuer pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Vous avez une télévision, j'ai une télécommande… Prenez votre temps !

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce, il leva la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton 'on', tout en portant son soda à ses lèvres.

.

-Patron.

Gibbs se retourna vers son agent, constata que celui-ci le regardait avec un air des plus graves, debout, derrière son bureau. Il plissa les yeux en s'avançant à sa rencontre, à son écoute.

-Max ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi, plus exactement. Quand on te cherchait. Je…

Il s'arrêta, prit une légère inspiration, baissa légèrement les yeux pour ne plus affronter le regard aiguisé de son supérieur.

-…Je me suis inquiété. Pour toi. Car tu es quelqu'un de bien, Patron. Ce que j'avais eu tendance à oublier ces derniers temps à cause de mes griefs. Ce que je ne veux plus faire.

-Et donc…

-Et donc, je veux, je dois, arrêter là, Gibbs. Ce sera ma dernière semaine avec toi. Je pars. Je vais tenter ma chance à New-York, dans la police. Un vieux rêve de gamin…

-D'accord.

La réponse étonna un peu le jeune homme, il fronça les sourcils à l'attention de son aîné.

-Juste d'accord ?

-C'est ton choix.

-Tu n'essayes pas de me retenir ?

-Je ne veux pas d'un agent qui ne soit pas motivé.

-Oh.

-Tu feras un excellent policier.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Comme lui… Comme DiNozzo, c'est ça ? J'ai remarqué la façon dont tu souriais quand tu étais avec lui. Tu l'aimes bien.

L'absence de réponse fit de nouveau sourire l'agent de Gibbs, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur le dos de son chef d'équipe.

-C'était sympa, Patron. De travailler avec toi. Merci.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant le mode de fonctionnement de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. La sonnerie du téléphone les coupa cependant dans cet instant de complicité silencieuse, Max décrocha, son quitter Gibbs du regard.

-Devon. Oui, Ducky. Ok, je t'envoie Gibbs.

Il raccrocha, désigna l'ascenseur au second.

-Ducky t'attends. Il a des informations qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Gibbs le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, direction la salle d'autopsie.

.

-Jethro ! J'ai beaucoup d'informations pour toi. Cette jeune femme m'a raconté énormément de choses, très intéressantes… Commença Ducky, alors que l'ancien marine passait les portes coulissantes de la salle d'autopsie.

-Et bien, je t'écoute, Duck'. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

Une légère hésitation du légiste fit froncer les sourcils du premier, alors qu'il tendait une feuille couverte d'écriture à Gibbs.

-Abby a fait des analyses toxicologiques sur le sang d'Andréa Bowen, et à remarquer que celles-ci étaient des plus élevées. Il s'avère, Jethro, que cette jeune femme était droguée à un point frôlant l'overdose, et ce non-stop depuis soixante-douze heures, comme le prouvent ces chiffres. Hors…

-Hors, il y a soixante-douze heures, elle est censée avoir attaquer DiNozzo… Le coupa Gibbs.

Ducky confirma d'un mouvement de tête, avant de désigner le corps à son ami, et plus exactement la blessure par balle, au niveau du front.

-Exactement. Autre chose… Regarde… Cette blessure. Précise. Pile entre les deux yeux. Ça ressemble à…

-…Un geste calculé.

-Elle est très professionnelle.

-C'était la première fois que Joan tuait quelqu'un, gronda Gibbs.

Ducky sourcilla, croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Impossible. Tu ne peux pas décemment ôter la vie d'une personne avec autant de précision, alors que tu tues quelqu'un pour la première fois. Le geste était calculé, voir… Prémédité.

Le sang de Gibbs se glaça, alors que son collègue le regardait avec un regard empli d'une soudaine interrogation associé à une légère lueur d'inquiétude.

-Gibbs… Joan n'est là que depuis une semaine, tu ne la connais pas vraiment, non ? Insinua Ducky en passant du corps de la femme à son collègue.

-Non.

Ils laissèrent passer un microscopique silence, chacun détaillant avec amertume la trace laissée par l'impact de la balle.

-Où est-elle ? Demande Ducky.

Il laissa sa main tomber sur le bord de la table d'autopsie, pianota lentement sur le métal sans vraiment le réaliser, dans l'attente de la réponse du chef d'équipe. Réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir, alors que le second faisait rapidement demi-tour, vers l'ascenseur :

-Chez elle. Avec DiNozzo ! Envoie Max là-bas, vite !

.

Elle avait quitté la pièce depuis une bonne minute, il zappait sur des chaînes musicales sans parvenir à y accrocher son regard, son verre de soda presque vide à la main. Il reposa celui-ci sur la petite table en verre, se releva lentement, faisant un tour d'horizon de la pièce à travers un regard chargé de curiosité. Il s'arrêta vite sur un petit meuble surmonté de plusieurs cadres en fer, vers lequel il se dirigea rapidement, poussé par la curiosité.

Trois photos, deux représentants la jeune femme souriante : l'une sur une plage tropicale, l'autre assise sur la pelouse d'un immense parc, un livre à la main. La troisième était une photo de groupe, visiblement prise quelques années auparavant, montrant la jeune femme au maximum de sa beauté, entourée d'un groupe d'hommes en costumes, elle-même vêtue d'une longue robe fourreau de couleur rouge et noire.

Il détailla la jeune femme avec un léger sourire, attrapant le cadre entre ses deux mains sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était vraiment sublime dans cette robe, assortie à des bijoux rouges et des…

…Escarpins de la même couleur. Des escarpins d'une couleur rouge flamboyante.

Son sourire s'effaça, il rapprocha la photo de son visage pour mieux scruter les chaussures. Et constata qu'elles étaient identiques à celles de Red-Shoes. Exactement les même.

Il reposa la photo sur le meuble avec empressement, s'apprêta à attraper son arme au niveau de sa ceinture…

…Mais s'arrêta avant de faire le moindre geste en sentant la forme typique du canon d'une arme au creux de sa nuque, tandis qu'une légère voix amusée parvenait à ses oreilles :

-Je vois que tu as trouvé ma photo. Bienvenu, Numéro Six… !

* * *

><p><em>*Se racle la gorge*<em>

_Alors? Vous vous y attendiez?_


	14. Johanna

_Hello!_

_Ah! Je suis contente! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, concernant Joan! *Sautille de joie*_

_La première phrase de ce chapitre, elle est pour Tony...Et aussi pour vous ;) !_

_Et vous trouverez ici aussi... Beaucoup de réponses!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Flavie: Il va s'en sortir, forcément, puisque nous sommes dans le passé... Mais dans quel état...? :D<em>

_Haerys: Et oui, c'est Joan. La douce Joan. Qui cachait bien des choses, héhéhé...!_

_Gwe,: Et vi, c'est elle!*Se frotte les mains*. Moi aussi, j'aime bien Max, mon Tony bis, mais en plus râleur ^^! Mais... Il n'est pas encore parti! :)  
><em>

_FandeBones: Alors là... Je suis flattée, vraiment. Très très flattée. Tu rêves de Six? C'est merveilleux. Vraiment. Quel merveilleux compliment, merci! (Alors, t'as rêvé de la suite?)_

_Dilinzzo et Snake: *Joue au poker avec vous*. *Ricane*. Si je gagne, Tony est mal. *Regarde sa quinte flush royale*.*Sourit*_

_Lili: Hé oui, vilaine Joan! Héhé. Elle cachait bien son jeu, non?_

_Ayahne: Pourquoi cette phrase? Ce n'était même pas voulu :D! Par contre, il y avait des indices dans les chapitres précédents!_

_Coco: Oui, j'adore vous surprendre ^^! Et je suis ravie d'y arriver, encore maintenant :D!_

_Jaller-Skirata: SuperGibbs va-t-il arriver? Haha! Mais en tous cas, pas dans ce chapitre!_

_WJ: Comme tu dis, c'est fait! Et bravo, tu avais trouvé en avant première, comme pour JR dans 'Pas Moi'!_

_Absol-Fan: Le match va être rude... Va-t-il y avoir des blessés? Huuuhuuuum!_

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna<strong>

.

-Je vous ai bien eu, n'est ce pas ?

La douce voix de la jeune femme résonna au creux de son oreille alors qu'il se tenait immobile, les deux mains légèrement écartées de son corps, à mi-chemin entre ses épaules et sa ceinture. Il fronça le nez, tourna légèrement son visage vers la brune, lui jetant un regard glacial.

-Vous avez joué avec moi, rien de bien jubilatoire à ça.

-Oh que si !

Joan laissa échapper un rire de gorge chargé de satisfaction, il baissa lentement les mains, silencieux. L'appui de l'arme sur sa nuque s'intensifia, il s'arrêta aussi vite.

-Posez vos mains sur le meuble, devant vous. Et n'essayez pas de faire un mauvais geste où je fais de votre petite cervelle une jolie bouillie.

Il obtempéra, tout en relevant, avec une pointe d'ironie :

-'Une jolie bouillie' ? Vous l'avez piqué où celle-là ? Y'a pas plus cliché !

-C'est tellement véridique !

Elle attrapa son arme alors qu'il se tenait immobile devant le petit meuble, les bras tendus devant lui. Il sentit ensuite le canon du pistolet quitter sa nuque, pendant qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière. Il retourna à nouveau légèrement la tête vers elle, piqué par la curiosité Son regard croisa le sien, regard où se lisait toute la folie actuelle de la jeune femme. Un regard des plus effrayants, chargé de colère et de joie, dans son mélange le plus dangereux. Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait.

-Vous pouvez vous retourner. Tout en gardant les mains bien le long du corps. Aucun geste maladroit, on est d'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui obéir. Elle haussa le menton en lui désignant la porte.

-Nous allons aller faire un petit tour.

Tony laissa un léger ricanement s'échapper de ses lèvres, pendant qu'elle lui désignait l'extérieur. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite, interloquée.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

Il haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais aller faire un tour avec vous ? Vous pensez quoi ? Que je vais vous obéir ? Laissez-moi rire… Joan…

Il afficha un immense sourire de défi, pendant qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui, les poings serrés. Il poursuivit cependant sur la lancée, d'un ton mordant :

- Non. Si vous voulez me tuer, c'est ici et maintenant. Je ne bougerais pas, Joan. Pas un centimètre.

-Vous allez devoir me forcer à vous menacer.

-Ah, parce que là, vous ne le faites pas avec votre arme, peut-être ? Mademoiselle Delbar, il va falloir que vous revoyiez la définition du terme 'Menacer'.

-Ok. Je vais vous 'menacer', comme vous dites, rétorqua la brune en appuyant bien sur le verbe. Si vous ne faites pas tout ce que je dis, je vous tue, et je continuerais à tuer un nombre incalculable de gens par la suite. En commençant par Gibbs, qui sera ma septième victime. Ensuite Maxim, puis… Votre père ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Votre père ! Ça sera tellement amusant ! Tellement !

Elle partir d'un grand éclat de rire, les yeux rivés sur lui, il la regarda faire, livide, le souffle coupé face à la colère qui montait en lui. Sa main se leva vers la jeune femme, elle se stoppa immédiatement, tout en lui désignant la porte d'un nouveau geste du menton.

-On y va ?

Il acquiesça, chargé d'une fureur difficilement contenue.

-Allons-y.

.

-Vous allez monter côté passager.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, il lui jeta un regard noir en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de cuir noir de l'Audi aux vitres teintées. Elle lui grimaça un léger sourire satisfait, tout en sortant ses menottes d'agent fédéral de sa poche.

-Vos mains ?

-Pas besoin.

-S'il vous plait, Tony. Ne me forcez pas à devoir être cruelle. Pas déjà. Vos mains, soupira la jeune femme.

-Croyez-moi…Jojo… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y être forcée, rétorqua le policier en tendant ses poignets vers elle.

Elle lui passa les bracelets, tout en passant la petite chaînette du milieu dans la poignée de la portière, il se retrouva ainsi dans l'incapacité de bouger ses mains de plus de quelques centimètres, alors qu'elle refermait à clé la portière derrière elle. Elle fit le tour de la voiture, s'installa au volant, lui fit un léger sourire. Et démarra. Il la regarda faire, sombrement.

-Pourquoi ?

Une question, une demande de réponse, alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture pour sortir lentement du parking. Il resta à la scruter, dans l'attente de sa réponse, pendant les longues secondes où elle manœuvra afin d'arriver sur la route. Elle poussa enfin un léger soupir quand elle déboula sur les routes de la capitale, avant de lui jeter un regard de biais.

-C'est de votre faute. C'est de leur faute. Vous êtes tous coupables.

Il serra les poings, agacé.

-De quoi, Joan ? De ne pas avoir deviné que vous étiez une folle dingue, sous vos airs d'adorable agent du NCIS ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Tony. C'était bien avant.

-Avant le NCIS ?

-Avant Joan.

Il ferma les yeux, s'exhorta au calme. Elle tourna le volant sur la droite, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

-Vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne ?

-Je parle de Joan. Celle que je suis devenue. Avant, j'étais Johanna Brewster. Vous vous souvenez de Johanna Brewster ?

Elle lui jeta un regard glacé en attendant sa réponse, il plissa les yeux en la fixant lentement. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur une image s'associant à la personne. Il baissa la tête, tentant de se concentrer. Elle le coupa avant un petit râle d'énervement.

-Je le savais. Vous m'avez oubliée, vous aussi. On était dans la même classe, en première année de fac. Vous étiez le beau, le magnifique Anthony DiNozzo. Vous aviez toutes les filles à vos pieds, vous étiez le roi de la nuit et des fêtes étudiantes.

Il confirma avec un léger haussement de sourcils, elle poursuivit, ses mains blanches à force de cramponner le volant, perdue dans son passé.

-J'étais Johanna Brewster, la pauvre fille maigrichonne et timide, avec des cheveux trop bouclés et un peu trop de bouton. Je vous ai adressé la parole une fois pour vous demander de venir boire un café avec moi, après six mois d'hésitation, à me demander si je devais parler au Dieu DiNozzo. Vous m'avez rit au nez, alors que je voulais juste faire votre connaissance.

-Et donc vous avez décidé de devenir une tueuse en série qui adore charcuter les bras de ses victimes avant de les étouffer. Logique.

Elle donna un grand coup de frein, ils volèrent tous deux en avant. La ceinture de sécurité les empêcha de faire une rencontre avec le tableau de bord, ils retrouvèrent tous les deux le dossier de leur fauteuil, souffle légèrement coupé à cause de la violence de l'arrêt. Elle se tourna vers lui dans un éclat de rage, pendant qu'il tentait de bouger un peu ses poignets retenus par les menottes, le choc ayant aidé celles-ci à lui entailler légèrement la fine peau du poignet.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais regardée, vous m'avez humiliée.

-Et donc vous avez décidé de tuer tous les hommes qui me ressemblaient… Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes tordue, Joan.

-Ils étaient comme vous, ils m'ont tous dis non, pendant des années. J'ai sélectionné chacun d'eux qui avaient un point commun avec vous, je me suis établie une liste. Vous étiez le dernier, la source de ma cruauté.

-Moi. Soit. Je ne me savais pas capable de créer autant de folie chez quelqu'un, répondit Tony en scrutant avec un nouveau regard cette jeune femme. Il commençait à entrevoir à travers un léger retour de ses souvenirs une fille avec beaucoup moins de kilos et de formes, une bouche moins pulpeuse, des cheveux atroces… L'ancienne Joan, Johanna Brewster. Il fit claquer ses lèvres, alors qu'elle redémarrait la voiture, ayant retrouvée son calme.

-Et le NCIS… Comment, pourquoi ? La questionna de nouveau Tony.

-Une proposition inattendue qui m'a permis de suivre l'enquête sur mes crimes. Très intéressant. Mais j'ai eu du mal à supporter Gibbs.

-Et pourquoi avoir cherché à l'enlever, lui aussi ?

-Un concours de circonstance. Je n'approuvais pas la façon dont il parlait à sa femme au téléphone. Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il la dénigre. J'ai décidé d'en faire une victime supplémentaire. Un 'bonus'.

-Il est en instance de divorce, Joan. Il n'allait pas lancer des fleurs à sa femme.

Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard, alors qu'il essayait de nouveau de bouger ses poignets dans la veine tentative de se libérer.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne supporte pas les hommes trop sûrs d'eux. Je ne supporte pas ses divorces. Je ne supporte pas la façon dont vous reluquez chaque femme un peu trop jolie. Je ne le supporte pas.

-Faites vous soigner.

-Ma façon de me soigner, c'est de vous tuer.

-Un bon rendez-vous chez le psy, ça ne serait pas mieux ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta d'accélérer. Il soupira. Et se tourna sur la droite, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Elle incarnait la folie derrière une image de jeune femme bien dans sa peau. Elle était une tueuse sanguinaire, là où il ne voyait qu'une jolie jeune femme qui avait peur de tuer. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté.

* * *

><p><em>Ca vous va pour les explications? :)<em>

_Suite pour la semaine prochaine, je pense... A vendredi pour l'OS Tony/Gibbs!_


	15. Face à face

_Hello!_

_Nouveau chapitre, on approche doucement de la fin de la première partie, et donc du retour au présent!_

_Merci à tous pour vos com', aujourd'hui, je poste très rapidement, donc pas de réponse individuelle, mais un immense merci! Et mention spéciale à Diab' qui a commenté tous les chapitres d'un coup, merciiii!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Face à face<strong>

.

La Dodge s'arrêta en un crissement de pneus devant l'immeuble, l'agent fédéral en sortit rapidement, arme au poing, et se dirigea en courant vers la porte vitrée qui donnait accès au hall de l'immeuble. Son agent le rejoignit presque aussi vite, après s'être garé quelques mètres plus loin dans une manœuvre dangereuse qui aurait fait frémir le policier.

Un léger coup d'œil sur Max fit comprendre à Gibsb qu'il avait du mal à encaisser le choc de la révélation. Ce qui était normal : Il était difficile d'apprendre que votre collègue était une tueuse en série, même si elle ne travaillait avec vous que depuis une semaine.

L'aîné lui désigna la porte de la main, en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'air perturbé de son agent. L'affaire avant tout, les sentiments après.

-J'y vais, souffla Max en accompagnant la remarque d'un pas en avant.

Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble, avança de quelques pas, vérifia l'escalier, et fit signe à son supérieur que l'espace était libre. Ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des étages, arrivant rapidement à celui de Joan. Max jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte, fit un signe de tête à Gibbs, associé à un léger murmure :

-Ouvert.

Il s'avança légèrement, arme en avant, jeta un bref regard entre l'entrebâillement de la porte. Plaça sa main gauche sur celle-ci, et la poussa d'un coup sec, avant de se placer dans l'encadrement de la porte, arme allant de gauche à droite. Il se tourna vers Gibbs, indiqua l'intérieur de l'appartement de la tête.

-Rien.

-A droite, ordonna Gibbs.

Son agent obtempéra, le chef d'équipe visita le côté droit de l'appartement. Ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il était vide, se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la jeune femme.

-Ils ne sont plus là.

-Le manteau de DiNozzo est encore sur le canapé, remarqua Gibbs.

-Celui de Joan non. Elle a eu le temps de se préparer, pas lui.

-Regarde si tu trouves quelque chose.

Le second acquiesça, ils passèrent la pièce en revue rapidement, s'arrêtant sur chaque meuble. Max interpella Gibbs quelques instants plus tard, un cadre en bois dans la main. Celui-ci se glissa au côté de son agent, attrapa à son tour la photo dans les mains. Il plissa son regard pour mieux scruter l'image.

-Joan.

-Au maximum de sa beauté, comme tu peux le constater. Mais regarde bien….

Maxim désigna un point sur l'image, les sourcils de Gibbs se froncèrent.

-Ses chaussures… Constata celui-ci.

-Escarpins rouge vifs.

-C'est bien elle. Et elle est avec DiNozzo. Sa sixième victime.

Son agent prit une brève inspiration, sans quitter des yeux la photo de la brune. Une lueur douloureuse passa dans son regard.

-Un assassin. Joan Delbar, la magnifique Joan Delbar… Tueuse en série. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'elle, soupira Max. Elle semblait si…

-…Adorable ? Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, Devon.

- Je l'ai bien compris, Patron. Mais… Quand même… Je l'aimais bien. Ca va être difficile si je dois l'arrêter.

Il jeta un regard perdu à Gibbs, celui-ci plissa les yeux à son encontre. Muet. Conscient que son agent aurait peut-être bien plus à faire que d'arrêter son ancienne collègue, s'ils voulaient sauver la vie du policier.

-Tu sauras le faire ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la photo de sa collègue.

-Je vais faire mon boulot, Gibbs. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est plus Joan, c'est une tueuse. J'en suis conscient. J'y arriverais.

-Je compte sur toi.

Gibbs reposa la photo, attrapa son portable. Pour composer le numéro de sa laborantine. Elle décrocha quelques secondes plus tard, il éloigna le portable de son oreille en entendant le vacarme assourdissant derrière elle, alors que la voix dynamique de la jeune femme lui parvenait.

.

-Abby ! Baisse ta musique !

-Gibbs ! J'allais t'appeler ! Tu as deviné que j'allais t'appeler grâce à ton pouvoir mystique de Super Gibbs, tu es trop fort !

Elle avança vers son poste, tourna le bouton du volume au minimum et aspira une longue gorgée de sa boisson à la caféine. Il la questionna dès que le son derrière elle s'arrêta :

-Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Sur Joan ? Yes ! J'ai fais une recherche à partir de sa photo d'embauche, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle n'avait pas de passé avant ses vingt-cinq ans, soit il y a deux ans. Elle n'existait tout simplement pas, avant. Elle a bluffé sur son dossier pour venir ici, elle s'est inventée une vie, elle a même réussir à ne pas se dévoiler en mentant malgré le test du détecteur de mensonges…

-…Le caillou dans la chaussure, commenta Gibbs.

-Probablement. J'ai donc lancé une recherche sur sa photo, sur le web. Et j'ai trouvé une correspondance avec une jeune femme du nom de Johanna Brewster. Et tu sais quoi ? Malgré le fait que la photo de cette fille soit tout le contraire de notre Joan, il y a des similitudes qui prouvent qu'elles sont la même personne. Avec un peu de chirurgie et beaucoup de faux, sur tous les niveaux. Et…Devine quoi… ?

-Abby, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, gronda Gibbs en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, c'est facile !

-Abby, le policier que tu trouves si sympathique est avec elle ! DiNozzo !

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix, oubliant temporairement qu'il était de l'autre côté du téléphone et non avec elle dans le laboratoire.

-Ok. Ce policier en question, il était dans la même classe qu'elle en première année de fac. Elle le connaissait, Gibbs ! Elle connaissait Tony !

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Et bien… J'ai fais une recherche sur son nom, son ancien nom, et j'ai trouvé une location de voiture pour une certaine Jo Brewster, il y a trois jours.

-Tu as sa plaque d'immatriculation? Une photo ?

Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même en faisant claquer ses chaussures, avant de lancer, satisfaite :

-J'ai mieux ! J'ai sa position ! Il y a un GPS intégré dans la voiture. Joan est maline, mais pas assez futée pour faire un excellent agent du NCIS, Gibbs ! Elle s'est fait avoir !

-Emplacement, Abby ?

-Je t'envoie le signal de la voiture sur ton téléphone, Gibbs !

Elle marqua une pause, avant de s'écrier aussi vite, pour éviter qu'il ne raccroche :

-Gibbs !

-Tu as autre chose ?

-Non. Non, c'est juste… Il est sympa, tu sais. Je l'aime bien, il est différent… Pas comme Joan, ça n'est jamais passé avec elle. Elle était tout le temps en train de me regarder avec cet air horrifié dès que je parlais à mes bébés. Mais lui… Un sourire sur pattes. J'aime beaucoup Tony, Gibbs.

Un microscopique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'agent fédéral.

-Je vais le ramener vivant, Abs.

.

Elle avait arrêté la voiture, il constata, malgré la nuit et la pluie qui tombait ardemment, qu'ils étaient au port de Norfolk, garés dans un coin perdu où il n'avait aucune possibilité de trouver le moindre aide. Si on associait à ça le tonnerre qui grondait au loin mais se rapprochait petit à petit, personne ne l'entendrait appeler de l'aide, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Elle ouvrit sa portière, fit le tour de la voiture, le pointa de son arme, et lui tendit la clé des menottes. Il se libéra rapidement, avant de se lever pour lui faire face, de toute sa hauteur.

-Et maintenant, Joan ? Quel est le programme ? Siffla le policier en massant son poignet endolori, tout en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

Les gouttes tombaient dans ses yeux, il résista au fait de passer une main sur son visage, le geste risquant de provoquer un tir de la brune.

-A ton avis ? On ne va pas faire une belote, si tu veux savoir.

-Un poker ?

-Avance.

Elle lui désigna un bâtiment à leur droite du bout de son arme, il fronça les sourcils et poussa un long soupir.

-Allez, Jo. Si tu veux me tuer, fais le maintenant.

-Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Lève les mains et avance.

Il obtempéra, elle le suivit sans le quitter du regard, l'arme pointée vers la nuque du policier.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? D'abord me raconter une histoire, avant de te décider à m'assassiner ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu connais celle de la fille qui a tué son ancienne collaboratrice Andréa Bowen en la faisant passer pour une tueuse en série ? Alors que c'est elle, la tueuse en série ? Trop maline, non ?

-Tu connais celle de la fille qui va mourir d'une balle entre les yeux parce qu'elle est une traitre, timbrée et décérébrée qui veut se venger d'un mec qui n'a fait que lui mettre un râteau ?

-Tu connais celle du mec qui va avoir un six gravé dans son dos et qui va mourir brûlé vif ?

Il s'arrêta, elle afficha un immense sourire satisfait.

-C'est ça que t'as prévu, pour moi ? Brûlé vif ?

-Asphyxie, douleur, joie de te voir souffrir. Tu ne seras plus jamais beau quand tu seras un tas de cendres…

Il prit une brève inspiration, fit aller sa tête de droite à gauche pour décontracter les muscles de son cou, et reprit son avancée vers le bâtiment portuaire.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu seras belle, toi, quand tu seras en combinaison orange et en train d'apprendre que tu passeras le restant de tes jours en prison ?

-J'aurais le sourire car tu seras mort. Et puis je n'irais pas en prison.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Jo. Gibbs te retrouvera.

-Tu as autant de confiance en lui que ça ?

-Etonnamment, oui. Je sais déjà qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

Il arriva à la porte du bâtiment, poussa la porte de fer, pénétra dans un vaste espace aéré et vide, où étaient visiblement entreposés avant les résultats de pêches des marins de Norfolk, si on prenait en cours l'odeur de poisson qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle lui indiqua un poteau d'un signe de sa main armée.

-Tu vas aller t'asseoir là-bas.

Il lui lança un sourire sarcastique.

-Cours toujours, ma belle.

-Tu sais, je peux très bien te faire obéir.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui obéit aux ordres.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la défiant ostensiblement, malgré l'arme pointée sur lui.

-Tony, ne me force pas. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable…

-Oui, mais tu ne sais pas ce dont moi je suis capable, Johanna Brewster.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Je te l'ai dis, je n'obéis pas aux ordres, Johanna.

Elle baissa son arme vers l'épaule du policier, lèvres plissées en un masque colérique.

-Tu vas le regretter… Tu sais que j'ai pour habitude de faire souffrir mes victimes, Tony ? Surtout celles qui n'obéissent pas !

-Je sais.

-Il n'y aura pas d'exception pour toi, au contraire.

-Je sais aussi.

Elle cilla devant la confiance qui émanait du policier.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une naine comme toi me ferait trembler ?

Elle crispa son poing autour de l'arme, alors que son regard dur balayait le visage assuré de l'italien.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle appuya sur la détente. Le son strident de la balle fusant l'air résonna dans la petite pièce, tandis qu'il tombait à genou contre le sol.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>

_Ps: Il me manque UNE review pour atteindre les 500 sur Deux Jours! ^^ Personne pour commenter le bonus Tiva?_


	16. Mensonge

_Hello!_

_Et oui, vous ne révez pas, déjà la suite! Ecrite dans la foulée du précédent chapitre ! Avec deux chapitres de Six et un de Deux Jours, je vous gate ce week-end, n'est ce pas? :)_

_Ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie, et donc du passé! Je pense qu'il va vous étonner ^^! Juste une remarque: J'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre avant d'avoir connaissance de certains faits de la saison 9... Ne les prenez donc pas en compte!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>PS: On m'a demandé comment j'imaginais Max et Joan. J'imagine Max comme Josh Duhamel et Joan comme Eva Green! :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gwen: Merci pour la faute, je vais corriger! Et oui, on est dingues, mais c'est ainsi: Vive le TBC!<em>

_Absol-Fan: Voila la suite! :) Et oui, on peut commenter deux fois, mais il faut se déconnecter pour ça :D!_

_WJ: Du calme ma WJ, du calme! *Donne un doudou Tate à WJ*_

_FandeBones: Une fic' où il n'arrive rien à Tony? Non! Ca ne m'intéresserait pas de l'écrire, donc je ne le ferais pas ^^!_

_Jaller-Skirata: En même temps, il l'a un peu cherché ^^!_

_Coco: Et oui, Tony de 30 ans est déjà tout fou!_

_Haerus: Oui, Tony est vivant dans le présent...! Pour le moment!_

_MC: J'aime créer des crises d'AIPM! Et je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici aussi!_

_Shallia Number: Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic'!_

_Lili: Oui, Tony est insolent jusqu'au bout ^^!_

_Flavie: Et oui, si on ne veut pas de crise d'angoisse, il ne faut pas me lire ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mensonge<strong>

.

Il était tombé à genoux sous l'effet de l'impact, accusant avec une grimace douloureuse la blessure que lui infligea la balle. Sa main se porta instinctivement sur son bras, là où il avait été touché, alors qu'il relevait le visage vers la brune qui lui faisait face, un sourire satisfait au visage.

-T'es contente de toi, Joan ?

-Oui, assez. Tu vas aller t'asseoir contre ce poteau, maintenant ?

-Tu crois quoi ? Non !

Il prit appui sur sa main ensanglantée pour se relever, la défiant du regard. Elle le suivit des yeux, visiblement contrariée par le fait que l'italien ne lui donne pas satisfaction.

-Tu joues à quoi, là, Joan ? Gronda Tony en se remettant totalement debout. Tu veux faire la cruelle parce que je t'ai dis 'non' il y a dix ans ?

-Je venge toutes les femmes avec lesquelles tu as joué, Tony.

-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Railla le policier.

Elle releva son arme vers lui, avant de taper du pied, pour bien appuyer ses mots, hurlés dans un accès de colère :

-J'en ai vu assez il y a dix ans ! Ton regard, ton allure, tes mots !

-C'était il y a longtemps, Johanna ! Rétorqua Tony d'une voix blanche, sèche. Il y a dix ans. J'ai changé.

-Je t'ai suivi pendant six mois, tu as eu une fille par jour, que tu jetais sans ménagement le lendemain, comme une vielle chaussette. Tu appelles ça 'Changer', Tony ?

-Tu ne m'as pas connu avant, Johanna ! Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça ? Tu n'as pas fais plus de recherches sur moi avant de te lancer dans ton accès de rage sanguinaire ? Tu n'as pas étudié ma vie avant de me juger ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, l'un toujours en tenant son bras blessé contre lui, livide, la seconde en le défiant de son arme, avec cependant moins de certitude dans les yeux que quelques secondes plus tôt.

-J'en ai vu assez.

-Et bien non, justement, cracha Tony.

Il fit un pas vers elle, elle recula en serrant davantage son poing autour de l'arme tendue devant elle.

-Arrêtes-toi tout de suite ou c'est le genou que je vise.

-Tu ne me connais pas, souffla le policier sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

Elle visa à sa droite, il s'arrêta quand une balle ricocha à quelques centimètres de son pied.

-Tu as tué ces hommes sur un mensonge, poursuivit cependant l'italien sur le même ton bas, froid.

-Faux.

-Oui, faux, tout était faux. Je ne suis pas celui que tu t'imagines. Si j'ai eu et j'ai encore toutes ces aventures, ce n'est pas parce que je le veux. C'est parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement, asséna Tony d'un ton sec.

Elle resta muette, incapable de bouger, tandis qu'il attendait sa réaction, gravement, furieusement. Elle reprit enfin, au bout d'un long silence :

-Expliques-toi.

Il acquiesça difficilement, sa main resserrée autour de sa blessure, évitant difficilement de laisser le sang dévaler le long de son bras.

-Si tu avais fais ton boulot correctement, Joan… Si tu avais été plus loin, tu aurais découvert que j'étais fiancé à une certaine Wendy, il y a huit mois. Que j'allais me marier avec elle, après deux ans d'amour. Que j'étais heureux, en couple, tout ce que je détestais à vingt ans, c'est vrai. Tu aurais découvert que Wendy est morte dans un accident de voiture deux semaines avant notre mariage…

Il s'arrêta, submergé par une vague d'émotion, ainsi que par le tournis que lui provoquait sa blessure. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de silence pour se reprendre, sous le regard fixe de la brune.

-J'étais un homme rangé. Je l'étais. Et je ne peux plus l'être. Je ne veux pas me marier en repensant à elle. Pour elle, je ne vivrais plus rien de sérieux. Alors, tu vois, Joan, tout ce que tu fais, les hommes que tu tues… C'est pour du vent. Tu t'es basé sur du mensonge, Joan. Rien que du mensonge.

Elle resta immobile, incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Il tangua dangereusement sur ses jambes, sans s'arrêter de la fixer. Un jeu de regard, à celui qui ferait baisser les yeux au premier. Elle perdit la manche, en clignant des paupières, pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Je le sais. Tu peux encore changer les choses, Joan. Reposes ton arme, rend toi. Je témoignerais. Pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas.

Elle prit une inspiration, plus perturbée que jamais.

-Je… Je me suis trompée.

-Oui.

-Mais tu étais comme ça, Tony.

Il confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Il y a longtemps.

-Tu trompes toujours ces femmes, tu ne devrais pas.

Il tourna son visage vers la droite, pinça ses lèvres. Avant de revenir sur elle.

-Je m'arrêterais quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un qui vaut autant que Wendy à mes yeux.

-Je te prends au mot.

Elle recula d'un pas, pendant qu'il chancelait de nouveau, avec de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Elle déglutit, tout en passant sa main libre d'arme dans ses longues boucles brunes.

-Je te laisse dix ans pour te remettre, Tony. Dix ans. Je reviendrais finir le travail si tu m'as menti et si tu es toujours comme ça. Sinon, je disparaitrais à tout jamais de ta vie.

-Tu me poses un ultimatum, Joan ? S'étonna le policier en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Exactement.

Il vacilla, s'approcha du mur en recherche d'un appui. Elle le suivit de son arme.

-Je ne suis pas sûr… De le respecter.

-C'est ton choix. Je laisse mon numéro 'six' en suspens. Dix ans.

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller comme ça, Jo… Remarqua Tony d'une voix pâteuse, avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté, contre le mur du bâtiment..

-Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes ! Et je sais devenir invisible. Je te revois bientôt, Tony.

-C'est ça…

Il ferma les yeux en s'affalant contre le mur, elle fit claquer ses escarpins en faisant demi-tour, s'éloignant d'un pas rapide alors qu'il grimaçait, la poigne autour de son bras, le teint plus pâle que jamais.

.

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie tombait ardemment. Gibbs arrêta la voiture dans un freinage des plus brutaux, sur le parking du port et fit claquer sa portière, son arme tendue devant lui, son regard survolant ce qui l'entourait. Il s'arrêta sur le véhicule stationné à quelques mètres, fit signe à son agent d'avancer avec lui pour le contourner. Il en ouvrit la portière quelques secondes plus tard, constata qu'il était vide. Même chose pour le coffre.

Il survola à nouveau les lieux, plissant les yeux sous les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage. Et constata qu'un seul bâtiment portuaire avait la porte entrouverte. Maxim et lui s'y avancèrent lentement, sur le qui-vive. Gibbs pénétra rapidement dans l'espace couvert.

Il remarqua en premier lieu la plume blanche déposée au centre de la pièce, dans un halo de lumière diffusé à travers une fenêtre, grâce à la lune. Son regard fit ensuite le tour de la pièce. Et se stoppa sur une personne à demi-assise contre le mur, main resserrée autour du bras, yeux clos.

Il fut en quelques secondes au côté de l'italien, lui tapotant la joue doucement pour le faire revenir à lui. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, souriant malgré sa blessure.

-Je…ne dormais pas.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Autant que ma blessure me le permet, répondit l'italien d'une grimace, en essayant de se redresser.

Gibbs l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, et écarta le tissu qui recouvrait la blessure, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, sous le regard du plus jeune. La balle avait frôlé le bras, causant une hémorragie impressionnante, mais contre toute attente, rien de mortel. Derrière eux, Maxim revenait, livide.

-Plus aucune trace d'elle, Patron.

-Elle est partie il y a une dizaine de minutes, souffla le policier difficilement. J'ai essayé de me relever mais…

-Comment avez-vous fait ? L'interrogea Gibbs pendant qu'il tendait la main vers son agent, lui ordonnant d'un geste de lui donner sa cravate pour faire un garrot.

Le second haussa les épaules, s'attirant ainsi une grimace de douleur. Il fit un léger sourire à l'agent du NCIS, et lâcha d'un ton évident :

-Pour ne pas finir comme ses autres victimes ? On s'est donné rendez-vous… Tout simplement.

.

Trois jours étaient passés. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'open space, pour le compte rendu de l'enquête. L'italien avait dicté son rapport à l'une des secrétaires de la police qui n'avait pu résister à son sourire enjôleur, avant de venir retrouver les agents fédéraux au Navy Yard. Il déposa celui-ci sur le bureau du marine, de sa main non-coincée dans l'écharpe, un grand sourire au visage. Gibbs quitta le dossier qu'il était précédemment en train de lire pour faire face à Tony.

-Mon rapport sur l'affaire, agent Gibbs. Tout y est, régalez-vous.

L'autre le remercia d'un hochement de tête, alors que derrière eux, Max quittait son siège pour venir les rejoindre.

-Toujours aucune trace d'elle, si ça t'intéresse, DiNozzo.

-Je sais.

-Je ne lâche pas l'affaire, poursuivit Max sombrement. Etre à New-York sera encore plus pratique pour la chercher, nous aurons une plus grande surface de recherche.

-De toute façon, on la retrouvera probablement dans dix ans, remarqua l'italien en affichant un sourire innocent.

-Tu crois ? Tu seras peut-être marié et père de deux enfants, d'ici là ?

L'italien laissa un bref rire lui échapper, en guise de réponse. L'autre afficha un sourire amusé, avant de retourner à son bureau.

-Je vais retourner bosser. Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous, agent Gibbs, lança l'italien en tendant sa main valide vers lui. Mais… Un conseil : Choisissez mieux vos agents, la prochaine fois !

Le plus vieux haussa le menton, défiant ainsi Tony du regard.

-C'est ce que je compte faire. Je me renseigne sur mes futurs agents, voyez… !

Il referma le dossier qu'il était en train de lire quelques instants avant, laissant ainsi la possibilité au policier de découvrir ce qui était affiché sur la page de garde. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en y découvrant son nom.

-Hey ! Vous lisez mon dossier !

-Je me renseigne sur mon futur agent.

L'italien le regarda, quelques secondes, interdit, avant de laisser un léger rire amusé lui échapper.

-C'est une proposition d'embauche ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules, attrapa son café, se cala au fond de sa chaise.

-Règle numéro cinq, DiNozzo.

Tony hésita, avant d'interroger Gibbs du regard.

-On ne gaspille pas ce qui est bon, expliqua le chef d'équipe, après avoir savouré une légère gorgée de café.

A nouveau, l'italien resta interdit quelques secondes. Un sourire malicieux se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour survoler les bureaux du regard.

-Ca me semble une bonne règle. Et puis, travailler chez les flics de la marine, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'avantages. Et puis, je pourrais continuer de voir Abby. Vous savez qu'elle est venue chez moi, hier? Pour veiller à ce que je ne me blesse pas en me faisant la cuisine. Je n'ai jamais mangé un aussi bon rôti de veau, d'ailleurs. Oh, et puis, il y a une superbe pizzeria en bas du Navy Yard, ça pourrait être…

Une tape derrière la tête l'arrêta, il jeta un regard étonné à son nouveau patron. Découvrit le microscopique sourire amusé de celui-ci. Et lui tendit la main dans un immense sourire, pour signer d'une poignée de main une toute nouvelle et prometteuse collaboration.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_A votre avis, que vous réserve le présent? _


	17. Rendez vous

_Hello!_

_Retour au présent, retour à notre équipe! Une partie qui va être très courte, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue! :)_

_Un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, en partie à cause d'un léger manque d'inspiration, de beaucoup de fatigue et surtout à cause d'un énorme manque de temps ^^!_

_Donc, ce chapitre n'est pas parfait, loin d'être mon préféré, mais j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez, car je ne pense pas arriver à faire mieux actuellement :] !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour votre suivi!_

* * *

><p><em>Flavie: Des problèmes? Oh yeah!<em>

_FandeBones: J'aime le Tiva, sisi! Mais je suis surtout une shippeuse Tibbs amical! ;)_

_Absol-Fan: Tony a trouvé Ziva, mais ne lui a jamais réellement dit ^^!_

_WJ: Merci ^^!_

_Gwenetsi: Du Tiva? Hmmmm... A voir!_

_Coco: Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour le rendez-vous :D_

_Shallia-Number: La réponse est dans le résumé (et dans ce chapitre ^^!)_

_Dilinzzo: Oui, mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'arrêter sur 'un petit bobo'!_

_Haerys: Et oui, TBC en force, j'avoue, j'adore!_

_MC: Pas de Tarret, EJ n'est pas encore là dans ma fic', puisqu'elle est courant saison 7! :) *Regarde la bombe*. Hum. On dirait que tu veux du Tiva. Vais y réfléchir._

_Jaller-Skirata: Tueuse + Tony = GROS bobo, en fait ^^!_

_Ayahne: Non, SuperGibbs ne va pas arriver comme Batman, non non. (Mais comme Superman... Peut-être. Ou pas)_

_Lili: Oui, la référence à Baltimore était obligatoire! Et oui, Tony a changé. Mais va-t-il réussir à le faire comprendre à Joan...?_

_AnnaDriya: Merci! C'est encourageant! La fic' est bientôt finie, bientôt toutes les réponses ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 2 : Présent<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Rendez-vous  
><strong>

.

Son poing s'ouvrait et se refermait sur la balle antistress rouge et noir que Tony lui avait offert à son arrivée au NCIS. Elle en était à son quatorzième tour de laboratoire, mordillant avec nervosité ses lèvres et essayant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur, tandis que la recherche qu'elle avait lancé était en cours.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Elle s'était réveillée chez Tim, dans ses bras, dans son lit, vêtue de la belle chemise bleue ciel qu'il portait la veille. Elle s'était éclipsée pour préparer un petit déjeuner anglais composé de bacon, d'œufs et de caf-pow tandis qu'il se réveillait lentement. Elle lui avait ramené le tout au lit, un immense sourire au visage. Ils n'avaient rien mangé, occupé à bien d'autres choses. Un merveilleux début de matinée, donc. Un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un instant dont il ne reparlerait jamais, comme d'habitude, mais dont ils avaient eu besoin, la veille, après avoir passé des heures sur leur enquête, une enquête longue et fatigante.

Un merveilleux début de matinée qui avait été gâché par un coup de fil de son chef d'équipe préféré. Il lui avait ordonné de venir au NCIS immédiatement, avait raccroché. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portable de McGee sonnait pour la même chose, même durée d'appel, huit secondes en tout et pour tout.

Abby avait enfilé rapidement sa jupe noire de la veille, un haut gris et blanc à tête de mort imprimée sur l'épaule qui traînait dans un des tiroirs de McGee. Il avait sauté dans l'un de ses jeans et enfilé un polo en quatrième vitesse. Ils étaient repartis au NCIS dans la voiture de l'informaticien, conscients qu'une Porsche était beaucoup plus rapide que la voiture d'Abby, et que, à la voix de Gibbs, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à traîner.

Ils avaient retrouvé Ziva, Ducky et Gibbs sur le parking. Le dernier leur avait désigné une plume blanche accompagné d'un chiffre fatidique en fer forgé. Elle avait pâli en découvrant le numéro, une histoire vielle de neuf ans lui était revenue à l'esprit.

McGee et Ziva avaient été mis au courant de l'histoire par Ducky, elle avait pu voir le visage des deux jeunes gens se décomposer au fur et à mesure où l'agent leur expliquait le face à face entre Tony et Joan Devon.

Les agents étaient allés dans l'open space pour lancer une recherche sur la jeune femme après avoir fait un maximum de photos et des croquis de l'endroit où Tony avait été enlevé. Gibbs s'était éloigné en silence, plus tendu que jamais, passer un coup de fil au directeur Vance pour le prévenir de la disparition d'un membre de l'agence fédérale. Ducky était allé dans son antre pour lancer une étude sur le retour de leur nouvelle ennemie. Elle était allée dans son laboratoire pour lancer des recherches sur la plume et le 'Six' de fer forgé.

Et maintenant, elle était là. A tourner et retourner, à attendre avec une impatience croissante à chaque seconde qui défilait, à trembler pour son meilleur ami. A prier pour que Joan Delbar ne fasse pas à son collègue ce qu'elle avait prévu neuf ans auparavant, ne lui réserve pas le sort de ses cinq premières victimes…

La balle antistress vola à travers le laboratoire, elle se laissa glisser dos contre le mur, avant de replier ses bras autour de ses genoux, le regard perdu devant elle. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait. Pour lui. Car elle le savait, Tony n'avait pas respecté les clauses du contrat qu'il avait passé avec Joan Delbar, neuf ans auparavant.

.

Ses doigts pianotaient inconsciemment sur le rebord du bureau, elle était plongée dans un dossier vieux de bientôt dix ans, en quête d'un élément qui pourrait leur apporter des réponses. Le dossier de l'enquête sur Joan Delbar, dont la dernière victime avait été Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Au bureau à côté du sien, Gibbs était en train d'appeler un certain Maxim Devon pour l'informer du retour de leur ancienne collègue et ennemie. Quant à Tim, il essayait de récupérer les vidéos de surveillance du parking du NCIS, brouillées grâce à un système performant durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient durées l'enlèvement de leur collègue.

Ziva reposa le dossier sur le bureau, frappée par le résumé du face-à-face que Tony avait eu avec Johanna Brewster. Frappée par le fait qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé, durant les cinq années où ils avaient travaillé quotidiennement ensembles. Il avait gardé ça pour lui, il n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter, comme le leur avait fait soufflé Ducky quelques minutes plus tôt. Typique de Tony. Oublier de mentionner l'épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de lui, c'était vraiment tout son collègue. Tout garder pour lui pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, éviter de mentionner ce qui était gênant pour y faire face seul au moment venu… Même si c'était au détriment de sa propre vie.

Elle relu une nouvelle fois les quelques lignes du résumé que Tony avait fait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Joan l'avait menacé de le laisser brûler dans un incendie, ligoté à un poteau dans un ancien bâtiment du port de Norfolk. Sordide. Tony soulignait qu'elle avait également parlé de lui graver un 'Six' dans le dos. Il y avait échappé. Il y a dix ans. Et cette fois ? S'ils arrivaient trop tard ? Si…

Non. Tony avait une équipe autour de lui, et cette équipe allait le sortir de là. Coûte que coûte. Ils allaient le retrouver. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans ce dossier qui pouvait lui donner un indice… Elle devait trouver… Sinon…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter vers l'arrière, ferma un instant les yeux tout en respirant doucement pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme. Elle devait donner son maximum pour sauver Tony.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, retourna sur le dossier, surligna la date à laquelle Johanna avait attaqué Tony la première fois. Fit un bref calcul. Johanna avait donné un ultimatum à Tony neuf ans, six mois et douze jours auparavant. Elle avait pris de l'avance sur son retour, jouant ainsi de l'effet de surprise. Malin.

Mais Tony devait se douter qu'elle ruserait. Comme il devait se douter que sa vie allait être bientôt en danger. Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de précautions ? Pourquoi ?

L'israélienne pinça l'arrête de son nez, tout en respirant longuement, essayant de se concentrer sur un fait qui pourrait lui donner une réponse à cette question. Son regard survola le bureau de son collègue, elle s'arrêta sur l'écran d'ordinateur éteint, sur l'agrafeuse rouge et bleue qui trônait à côté du téléphone, sur l'horloge rouge que lui avait offert Abby pour son anniversaire. Une horloge qui venait compléter la magnifique montre que l'italien s'était offert quelques semaines auparavant. Un délice de plusieurs centaines de dollars, s'était-il vanté, une 'assurance-vie', avait-il rajouté avec un de ses sourires malicieux.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas cillé. A présent, les mots lui tournaient dans la tête, accélérant à nouveau son rythme cardiaque alors qu'elle comprenait lentement. Elle se releva d'un bond, le regard toujours rivé sur l'horloge.

-Je sais !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, elle désigna l'horloge du doigt, incapable de la quitter du regard.

-Je sais ! J'ai trouvé comment retrouver Tony !

.

Il se réveilla avec difficulté, grimaçant devant la barre douloureuse qui s'était formée le long de sa nuque. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'y parvenir totalement. Quand enfin il arriva à faire face à la luminosité ambiante, il cilla devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était installé au centre d'une petite pièce aux murs et sols blancs. Pieds et poings liés par des liens en PVC à une chaise bien trop lourde pour qu'il pense la déplacer dans son état. Face à lui, en unique meuble dans cette pièce, un fauteuil noir. Sur le fauteuil, une femme qu'il n'espérait pas revoir de sitôt.

Il plissa les yeux, détailla longuement la brune qui lui faisait face avec un sourire conquérant. Elle se laissa faire, silencieuse, se contentant pour unique geste d'aspirer à intervalle régulier de longues bouffées de sa cigarette avant de les recracher vers le haut, dans un geste savamment étudié pour laisser voir les douces lignes de son cou quand elle levait la tête.

Il se racla la gorge, remonta à son visage alors qu'elle lui lançait un léger sourire narquois.

-Tu as fini de me reluquer?

Elle avait la même voix, un rien plus éraillé qu'avant. La cigarette, probablement.

-Tu n'as pas trop changé.

-Je le prends comme un compliment.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Tu es heureux de me voir ?

-A ton avis ?

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas un compliment, n'est ce pas ?

-Je confirme.

-Tu n'as pas respecté notre marché.

Elle se redressa, lissa lentement les pans de sa robe portefeuille noire, pendant que l'italien jetait un œil sur ses liens, constatant avec rage qu'il ne pourrait pas attraper le couteau placé dans la doublure de sa poche. Trop loin. Il haussa le menton, plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette ourlés de noir de la jeune femme.

-Toi non plus. Tu avais dis dix ans.

-Je l'ai dis. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, Tony. Plus j'attendais, plus tu allais être méfiant. J'ai juste un peu d'avance.

Il laissa un bref sourire naître sur ses lèvres, moqueur.

-Tricheuse.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tony…

Elle avança vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, contourna la chaise, s'éclipsant de sa vue quelques instants. Et réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, un petit couteau au manche de bois finement travaillé dans la main.

-Je t'avais laissé dix ans pour me prouver que tu n'étais pas un coureur. Et maintenant… Je découvre que tu n'es qu'un sale dragueur toujours célibataire, jouant encore plus avec le cœur des femmes. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi, Tony, pourquoi tu es toujours celui que tu étais il y a dix ans ?

-Encore une fois, tu parles sans savoir, Joan. J'ai changé.

Elle se redressa lentement, sourcils froncés. Le désigna d'un doigt rageur.

-Non ! Je me suis renseignée, je sais que tu ne t'es jamais marié, que tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuses. J'ai parlé à des dizaines de femmes que tu as jetées sans considération. Toutes y croyaient, toutes sont tombées dans le panneau. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Tony !

-Tu préférais que je leur mente, c'est ça ? Ça, c'est lâche, rétorqua l'agent avec un regard glacial envers la brune.

-Tu vas payer. Pour chacune d'elle.

Elle déposa le couteau sur son avant-bras, il baissa les yeux sur la lame qui s'enfonçait lentement dans sa peau. Ses épaules tressaillirent légèrement quand elle traça d'un coup sec un fin trait de trois centimètres sur sa peau, trop léger pour causer une hémorragie, assez fort pour lui faire fermer les yeux sous la douleur, pendant qu'elle retirait la lame, satisfaite.

-Astrid, vingt-six ans, styliste. Trois jours de relations, tu l'as laissé tombée il y a trois ans, alors qu'elle pensait déjà mariage.

-Elle m'a parlé bébé au bout d'un jour de relation, Joan, répliqua Tony d'un ton cinglant.

Elle haussa les épaules, alors qu'il la fixait avec haine, évitant avec évidence de baisser son regard vers sa coupure dont s'échapper un léger filet de sang.

-Une femme, une coupure. Tu vois, Tony, il fallait tenir le marché. Car maintenant, tu vas le regretter.

Il redressa le menton, elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, avant de baisser à nouveau sa pointe de couteau vers son bras, en soufflant le nom d'une deuxième femme dont il n'avait plus le souvenir.

Son regard s'arrêta sur son poignet, sa montre en argent achetée quelques semaines plus tôt en prévision de son rendez-vous fatidique. La chose qui lui permettrait de se sortir de là, il l'espérait. Ne restait plus qu'a son équipe à comprendre le message qu'il leur avait laissé. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, si possible.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	18. Confrontation

_Hello!_

_Déjà la suite, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic'! Une confrontation entre notre agent préféré et la jolie mais dingue Joan... En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Absol-Fan: Joan ne va pas faire toutes les conquêtes... ^^ Pour ta deuxième question... Tu devras patienter un peu!<em>

_FandeBones: Quel message? Bonne question! Réponse... Bientôt!_

_Coco: Hum, Tony va-t-il souffrir? *Sifflote*_

_Haerus: En fait, techniquement, si on se fie à la saison 8, il rencontre EJ quelques mois après! Donc ta théorie est intéressante ;)_

_WJ: Vouiiiii, vas-y WJ, sors la batte de base-ball! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Très bonne étude du précédent chapitre ^^ (et de celui-ci!)_

_Gwen: Moi aussi j'ai plein d'épisodes en retard! Je me rattrape après cette fic ^^!_

_Jaller-Skirata : Combien de coupures? Quelques unes! Mais s'il n'y avait que ça...^^_

_MC: Tiva ou pas? Hummmm, bonne question! Peut-être (ou pas!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

.

Elle s'était réinstallée dans son fauteuil, se contentant de le fixer pour l'instant. Il soutenait sans ciller son regard, alors que de minces filets de sang dégoulinaient de ses bras, là où la lame l'avait touché, cinq fois de suite. Pour Sandy, Lauren, Sasha, Agat et Lizzie. Cinq femmes avec lesquels il avait rompu durant ces dix années. Cinq personnes dont Joan s'était fait le porte-parole du malheur, au grand dam de l'agent.

Seul le silence tenait place à présent entre les deux, un silence qui durait depuis de longues minutes. Enfin, elle se redressa lentement, joignit ses mains devant elle, se pencha vers lui, et l'interpella. Il resta muet, plissa uniquement les yeux pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu allais changer. Après notre rencontre, après ce jour où…

-Où tu m'as posé un ultimatum, termina Tony.

-Exactement.

-Déçue ?

-Très.

-Pas autant que moi, répliqua froidement l'agent.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, dans un léger signe d'incompréhension, tandis qu'il restait à la fixer, imperturbable.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, fit claquer ses lèvres. Et lui lança un grand sourire chargé de moquerie.

-Je pensais que tu étais morte. Je l'espérais. Que tu t'étais jetée d'un pont après avoir compris que tu n'étais qu'une sale garce de criminelle, par exemple. Ou que tu t'étais fais hara-kiri. En souffrant bien au passage, bien sûr.

Elle inspira légèrement, prenant visiblement sur elle pour garder son calme.

-Charmant. Désolée pour ce faux espoir, lâcha la brune d'un ton glacial.

-Ça peut se réparer, tu sais.

-Je ne me ferais pas hara-kiri.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Sans façon. Je vais me contenter de continuer ce que j'ai commencé il y a dix ans, et je repartirais.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire, pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, le poing crispé autour du petit couteau de bois.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras ? Partir, à nouveau ?

Elle acquiesça brièvement.

-Je l'ai fais une fois.

-Justement. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Johanna. Jamais.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un léger soupir, avant de se redresser. Un pas, puis un autre. Elle s'arrêta devant l'italien et s'accroupit. Il s'arrêta sur le couteau, puis revint à son visage.

-Retour des réjouissances ?

-On va passer à l'étape supérieure.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les trahisons. Je ne vais pas venger toutes les femmes dont tu t'es moqué, Tony. Je veux juste m'arrêter sur celles qui m'ont marqué. Jeanne Benoît, par exemple…

Il pâlit légèrement à l'entente du nom de son ancienne compagne, conscient qu'elle était un cas à part. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, ne voulant pas donner le plaisir à Joan de le voir troublé. Il haussa donc le menton, et l'interrogea froidement, de son ton le plus professionnel :

-Je peux savoir comment tu peux aussi bien connaître ma vie amoureuse ?

-J'ai été enquêtrice, Tony.

-Et tu t'es permis de fouiner dans ma vie privée… Constata l'italien.

-Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Il confirma en hochant légèrement la tête, tout en accompagnant le mouvement d'un léger soupir.

-Quand je constate que tu es aussi mal renseignée qu'il y a dix ans, oui, beaucoup.

-Mal renseignée ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as pas été 'veuf' une nouvelle fois, non ?

-Je n'ai jamais été 'veuf', comme tu dis, puisque je n'étais pas marié. J'étais fiancé et perturbé. Et je l'ai été longtemps, même après ton départ.

-Ne me dis pas que tu pleures encore Wendy, Tony. Je ne te croirais pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis ça.

-Alors, tu n'as pas d'excuse. Je disais donc…

Elle planta le couteau sur l'autre bras. L'enfonça plus fortement dans la peau. Quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinèrent sur le bras de l'agent, alors qu'elle soufflait, tout contre son visage :

-…Jeanne Benoît, jolie petite française dont tu as brisé le cœur…

Il resta de marbre, malgré la pointe qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa chair, la meurtrissant durement.

-Tu fais les mêmes erreurs, tu devrais t'arrêter. Tout de suite, l'informa Tony d'un ton sec.

-…Elle est partie vivre en Afrique pour ne plus te voir, pour t'oublier. Elle a voulu te revoir une nouvelle fois, tu lui as avoué avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Tu l'as détruit, Tony. Complètement. Tu t'es joué d'elle, tu t'es moqué. Alors qu'elle t'aimait.

Elle traça un long trait sur son bras, il grimaça et ferma les yeux sous la douleur infligée. La coupure était bien plus profonde, bien plus sanglante. Cette fois-ci, il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs points de suture. Et de soins. Rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout son sang. Il rouvrit les yeux en inspirant longuement, elle le fixait avec un sourire satisfait, toujours accroupie devant lui, le couteau ensanglanté placé au creux de la main.

-Tu as tout faux. Tu ne connais rien à ma vie, Joan. Tu es pitoyable, cracha Tony.

Elle plissa les yeux, serra les poings. Il la vit blanchir alors qu'elle se redressait lentement pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

-Pitoyable ? Moi ?

-Toi.

-Je sais ce que je dis. Je sais tout, j'ai parlé à cette femme, Tony !

-Si tu savais tout, tu saurais que j'ai essayé, Joan, tonna l'agent en serrant les poings, livide.

-Tu t'es quand même joué d'elle, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu aurais préféré que je joue avec son cœur en prétextant l'aimer et être fidèle toute ma vie ? Non, Johanna, l'honnêteté, ce n'est pas ça, asséna Tony avec rage.

Elle blêmit, serra les dents.

-L'honnêteté, Tony, tu ne connais pas ce mot ! Rugit la jeune femme en lui plantant le couteau sous la gorge, l'obligeant à reculer légèrement la tête alors que la lame s'approchait dangereusement de sa pomme d'adam.

-C'est celle qui a tué cinq hommes qui me dit ça ? Répliqua l'agent d'un ton bas, froidement.

-On ne parle pas de moi. De toi, Tony, de toi ! Prouve-moi que tu as changé, une dernière fois, je te le demande. Ou je te jure que je te coupe la carotide dans les quinze secondes.

-Tu as découvert il y a quinze ans que j'avais un passé. J'ai aussi un présent, Joan, cracha l'italien.

-Dix secondes !

-Tu n'es qu'une garce impitoyable.

-Cinq.

-Tu veux savoir? Ok, tu vas savoir! J'ai une nouvelle Wendy, Joan. Mais ça, ton cœur de pierre ne peut pas le comprendre. Tu es obnubilé par les sentiments des filles, mais tu oublies de prendre en compte le principal intéressé. Tu te venges de moi, alors que tu es bien pire! C'est toi qui devrais te mettre le couteau sous la gorge, toi qui a tué cinq hommes alors que l'un d'eux était sur le point d'être papa et qu'un autre avait secrètement demandé la main de sa colocataire. C'est toi, la briseuse de cœurs ! Oublie-moi, regarde-toi !

-Le couteau s'enfonça davantage dans sa gorge, il recula légèrement, avant d'être stoppé par la chaise. Elle le fixait en respirant avec difficulté, livide de rage.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle Wendy, Tony ? Encore des beaux mots, toujours du beau parleur, c'est ça ?

-La vérité. Juste la vérité.

-Je reprends le décompte, Tony, souffla la brune avec hargne.

Il haussa légèrement le menton, l'affrontant du regard. Il était temps pour lui de sortir ce qu'il souhaitait à tout prix garder pour lui, et ce depuis bien des années.

-Il y a cinq ans, Joan, j'ai rencontré une femme. Brune, pétillante, qui fait plein de fautes de français, une vraie ninja. Dix fois plus jolie que toi. Cette femme, c'est ma nouvelle Wendy. Elle m'attire, je l'attire. On se repousse, on se revoit. Elle a pris mon cœur, j'ai essayé de le reprendre avec Jeanne, avec d'autres femmes. Mais tu vois… Je n'ai pas réussi ! Souffla Tony avec un léger sourire rageur, les poings toujours serrés. Tu vois, Joan, j'ai tenu mon marché. Je suis amoureux. Mais c'est moi, cette fois, qui suit repoussé, qui ait le cœur brisé.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de reprendre sa salive, de limiter le tournis qui montait lentement à lui.

-Encore une fois… Tu as tout faux, je te l'avais dis, résuma l'agent en haussant légèrement les épaules, alors qu'elle reculait d'un centimètre la lame du couteau.

-Tu mens.

-Tu détestes avoir tort, n'est ce pas ?

-Qui est-elle ? Si c'est vrai, qui est-elle, Tony ?

Il laissa passer un temps, haussa légèrement la tête vers le plafond, prit quelques secondes pour respirer avant de répondre.

-Elle s'appelle Ziva David.

-Ta… Coéquipière ?

-Étonnée ?

-Qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

Encore une fois, il laissa passer un léger temps, son regard passant du visage de la brune au plafond.

-Ma parole.

-Ça ne me suffit pas.

-C'est bien dommage.

-Je ne te laisserais pas de seconde chance.

-Mauvaise perdante.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, partit vers le fond de la pièce, hors de sa vue. Il la vit revenir quelques instants plus tard, un bidon transparent à la main. Elle lui en versa le contenu sur lui, il tressaillit en sentant l'odeur du produit. Essence. Elle voulait remettre ça. Sa menace à exécution, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fais neuf ans et six mois auparavant. Le brûler vif.

Les yeux clos, bouche fermée pour ne pas inspirer du produit, il attendit qu'elle cesse de lui en verser sur la tête avant de rouvrir les paupières, pour la toiser avec froideur.

-Tu es rancunière, tu sais, la railla l'italien pendant qu'elle lui versait les quelques gouttes restantes sur les épaules.

-Je ne te crois plus, c'est différent.

-Tu ne crois en rien, tu es juste dingue, Johanna. Une dingue qui refuse la réalité, les hommes, les femmes, pour toi, c'est un gros cœur rouge qui ne doit pas être fissuré. Il y a bien d'autres choses à côté, mais ça, ça t'es complètement étranger. T'es trop obnubilée par ta cruauté !

Elle hocha négativement la tête, recula de quelques pas pour le fixer avec dédain.

-Peut-être. Mais grâce à moi, les machos diminuent sur terre, et j'en suis fière.

-Je ne suis pas un macho, comme tu dis, je suis juste un homme, un vrai, pas une version caricaturée du Ken que tu voudrais que je sois. Ouvre une encyclopédie, tu verras que j'ai raison.

-Je vais faire mieux.

Elle sortit une petite boite de métal de sa poche, en extirpa une cigarette. La plaça entre ses lèvres, avant de porter le briquet devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cigarette était allumée, elle afficha une sourire vainqueur à l'italien.

-Il te reste deux minutes à vivre. Le temps que je finisse ma cigarette, avant que je ne jette le mégot sur toi. Alors, si tu es vraiment amoureux de Ziva David, comme tu me l'as dis… Pense à elle. Ce sera la dernière fois !

* * *

><p><em>Que pensez-vous de cette confrontation? :)<em>


	19. Sept et Huit

_Hello!_

_Finalement, ce n'est pas l'épilogue, j'ai décidé d'être encore un peu (beaucoup) cruelle!_

_Après ce chapitre, je pense que les menaces de mort vont pleuvoir...*Sifflote*_

_Bonne lecture (quand même!)_

* * *

><p><em>Absol-Fan: Je me demande si tu vas trouver ce chapitre 'mignon' ^^! Je ne pense pas!<em>

_FandeBones: Hum, je crois que tu vas être en colère._

_Dilinzzo: Jolie citation! Et oui, Joan a perdu de sa crédibilité. Mais ce qu'elle veut, c'est se venger des hommes. Et Tony paye pour ça, même s'il n'est plus le même ^^! (Ps: et regarder le 8x22 n'y changera rien, pense à ce chapitre, mon excès de cruauté, c'est parce que le Tibbs a été mis à mal par l'une de mes auteurs adorées NA!)  
><em>

_WJ: Tate amical, voui! Tate couple... Naaaaaaaan!_

_Flavie: S'il n'y avait que la cigarette... ^^_

_Lili: Ton idole de la torture? Rooooh, merci *rougit*_

_Coco: Voui, mais si l'équipe arrive, c'est facile, non?_

_Jaller-Skirata: Justement... J'aime pas les 'comme d'hab' ^^!_

_Haerys: Tony, c'est plutôt un 'Ferrero'. Tendre à l'intérieur, piquant à l'extérieur :D !_

_Gwen: Je t'avoue que je suis très Tiva en ce moment! Et la guimauve, parfois, ça fait du bien!_

_Ayahne: Chère Fanfan, merci de prendre bien soin de ma chère lectrice, car je crains que son cas ne s'aggrave avec ce chapitre! Je lui promets d'être moins sadique, un jour. Mais quand...?_

* * *

><p><strong>'Sept et huit'<em><br>_**

_._

_Quelques semaines auparavant. Il était arrivé tout sourire au bureau, avec un retard de plus de vingt minutes. Elle l'avait regardé s'installer devant elle, fanfaronnant comme d'habitude sur tout et rien. Il avait mentionné son nouveau manteau taillé sur mesure qui lui avait couté les 'yeux de la tête'. Elle avait soupiré en lui répliquant qu'il y avait exactement les mêmes dix fois moins cher chez Sacks._

_Le tout s'était terminé par une minute de bouderie de la part de l'agent senior, avant qu'il ne se lève pour se positionner à son côté derrière son bureau, son bras tendu devant lui. Une montre argentée y brillait, qu'il lui avait désignée avait fierté._

_-Tu vois, ça, Super Ninja ?_

_-Il faudrait être aveugle pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Tony._

_Elle l'avait écarté d'un geste de la main pour retourner fixer son ordinateur, il s'était accroupi près d'elle, un immense sourire au visage. A travers le reflet de l'écran de son ordinateur, elle l'avait suivi du regard pendant qu'il ne quittait pas la montre des yeux, obnubilé par sa dernière trouvaille._

_-Ziva, cette montre m'a coûté huit-cent dollars, rien que ça. Cette montre… C'est… C'est une perfection, c'est… La même que Sean Connery dans 'Goldfinger' ! Une vraie merveille de technologie, qui en plus de donner l'heure, a trente milles gadgets géniaux. Je l'adore. Ziv', je crois que je suis amoureux._

_Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en faisant à nouveau pivoter son fauteuil, pour lui jeter un regard blasé, il attendait sa réaction, tentant bien difficilement de rester sérieux._

_-Tu as fini ?_

_Il avait grimacé en la voyant tapoter le bord de son bureau du bout de son stylo, signe d'impatience chez la jeune femme._

_-Zee-Vah, j'ai comme l'impression que je t'ennuie…_

_-Pour une fois, tu as raison, Tony !_

_Il avait soupiré, levé son bras vers elle en lui désignant à nouveau la montre de son index gauche._

_-Tu vois, ce n'est pas seulement de la frime, même si cette montre en fait grandement partie. C'est aussi, et surtout, mon assurance vie !_

_Elle avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son collègue. Il s'était redressé, soudainement plus sérieux que jamais._

_-Tu sais quoi, Ziva ? Je mets le mode d'emploi de la montre sous l'horloge qu'Abby m'a offerte. L'heure en-dessous de l'heure, facile à retenir, non ? J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais besoin de la lire, mais…_

_Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, était retourné s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle l'avait suivi du regard, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, le regardant pendant qu'il glissait le mince feuillet de la montre sous l'horloge de PVC translucide rouge offerte par la gothique._

_._

L'heure en-dessous de l'heure. Exactement comme il l'avait précisé. Ziva trouva sous l'horloge un petit papier plié en deux, document accompagnant à l'origine la montre, et où l'on trouvait indiqué les références GPS pour situer celle-ci. Pratique en cas de perte ou de vol, comme le soulignait la notice. Pratique au cas où une timbrée qui cherchait à se venger de la gente masculine vous enlevait, également.

Elle tendit sans un mot la notice à McGee, il comprit aussitôt, et s'empressa de noter les quelques chiffres sur son clavier, avant de lancer la recherche.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'instant où le résultat clignotait à l'écran, Gibbs leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, son portable toujours collé à l'oreille –il était en communication avec Maxim Devon-, pendant que les deux autres se penchaient vers la carte pour mieux situer le point où était leur ami.

-Gibbs !

La gothique se retrouva à côté d'eux en quelques secondes, le sachet de preuves contenant la plume à la main.

-Tony est à Washington ! La plume et les microscopiques éléments qu'il y avait dessus me l'ont dit ! Je sais, ce n'est pas précis, mais c'est déjà ça ! Si on contacte toutes les polices de la ville et qu'on alerte l'armée et aussi la marine, et pourquoi pas tous les détectives de la ville et et…, et bien, on pourrait retrouver Tony rapidement ! Gibbs !

Il lâcha quelques mots dans le téléphone, lança son portable à McGee, arrêta Abby dans son flot de paroles lancées sans qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle d'un doigt sur la bouche. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, implorantes. McGee répondit à l'interlocuteur de Gibbs sur le portable de celui-ci, pendant qu'il attrapait ses affaires, imité par Ziva. Ils se lancèrent vers l'ascenseur, Gibbs fut stoppé par la laborantine.

-Abby.

-Gibbs, on perd du temps, tu perds du temps, Gibbs !

-On sait où il est, Abby.

Il la contourna à peine ses paroles prononcées, pour se rendre vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard soudainement moins paniqué mais beaucoup plus curieux de la jeune femme.

-Vrai ? Lui demanda la gothique en l'interpellant par-dessus les parois qui séparait le bureau de Ziva du couloir, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

-Vrai.

-Cette fois aussi, tu me le ramènes, Gibbs ? Poursuivit Abby avant que les portes ne se referment.

Un pas dans le couloir pour elle, il lui lança une œillade encourageante, un microscopique sourire au visage. Sachant qu'elle faisant référence à la première fois où elle lui avait demandé ça, neuf ans auparavant. Et aujourd'hui, il comptait bien lui donner le même résultat.

-Promis.

.

Maxim Devon était d'une humeur massacrante. Son téléphone avait sonné quelques instants auparavant, il avait appris une très mauvaise nouvelle. Une annonce faite par son ancien patron, Jethro Gibbs. Comme Gibbs le lui avait dit, Joan Delbar était de retour, et elle avait préparé sa vengeance en enlevant l'ancien flic de Baltimore devenu agent très spécial. Et maintenant, ils savaient tous deux pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de temps devant eux pour retrouver Tony.

Comme il l'avait souligné à Gibbs, il allait pouvoir les aider. En effet, il était revenu travailler sur Washington six mois auparavant, après neuf ans de vie à New-York. Sa femme et ses filles de trois ans, Alys et Dana, ne supportaient plus l'air de la 'Ville qui ne dort jamais', il était donc revenu vive dans sa ville d'origine, avait acheté un pavillon en banlieue, et était devenu un imitateur de la vie façon 'Wisteria Lane', à son plus grand bonheur. Il était maintenant un flic de la capitale, 'lieutenant', plus exactement, et le lieutenant qu'il était n'allait certainement pas laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois Johanna Brewster.

Il était actuellement en service, tournant dans les rues de Washington en solitaire, un hamburger et des frites refroidissant sur le siège passager. Gibbs l'avait appelé alors qu'il pensait rentrer à l'hôtel de police pour prendre un quart d'heure de pause, il s'était arrêté sur une place de parking, et avait noté toutes les informations que son ancien patron avait sur la jeune femme, une ancienne collègue devenue son ennemie numéro un.

Il était à présent toujours en ligne avec l'agent fédéral, pendant que celui-ci se faisait interpeller par l'une de ses collègues. Il entendit vaguement la voix d'une femme crier quelque chose, puis une autre voix féminine résonner un peu plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gibbs lui répondait à nouveau.

-L'un de mes agents a trouvé DiNozzo.

Maxim redressa le menton, afficha un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Efficaces tes agents. Où ?

L'ancien marine ne répondit pas, Max patienta à nouveau quelques secondes, avant d'entendre une nouvelle voix au bout du fil.

-Euh… Bonjour.

Il sourcilla, vérifia rapidement qu'il était toujours en ligne avec Gibbs, reposa la combiné sur son oreille.

-Salut, Max Devon en ligne, c'est qui ?

-Timothy McGee. Gibbs m'a balancé son portable, il est en train de calmer Abby, nous partons en voiture retrouver Tony…Lui répondit Tim rapidement, visiblement légèrement essoufflé pendant qu'il s'activait à l'autre bout du fil.

Il entendit un 'ding' et reconnut le son qu'émettait l'ascenseur du NCIS, alors que son interlocuteur reprenait :

-Vous lui avez demandé quoi ?

-Où était DiNozzo… Résuma Max.

-J'ai sa position GPS. Il a une montre avec traceur, un petit cadeau qu'il s'était fait il y a quelques mois, en prévision du retour de Joan.

-Toujours aussi malin, celui-là, sourit Maxim. Coordonnées ?

-Je vous les envoie.

-Merci.

Il entendit son téléphone sonner, éloigna son écran de son visage pour vérifier le signal, constata que le point signalant Tony n'était qu'a quelques rues de lui. Une bouffée d'espoir et d'adrénaline monta en lui à l'idée de pouvoir enfin mettre la main sur Joan. Il reprit Tim en ligne.

-Je suis à moins de cinq minutes de DiNozzo.

Il comprit que Tim souriait à cette annonce, conscient qu'il y avait là une possibilité de retrouver Tony au plus vite, alors qu'il répondait :

-Vous y serez avant nous, nous sommes à trente minutes du signal. Quinze, étant donné que Gibbs conduit.

Il entendait Tim grimacer à travers le téléphone pendant qu'il marchait visiblement vers le parking, à l'entente de ses pas sur le carrelage, qu'il reconnut comme celui du hall de l'agence fédérale. Il était vrai que la conduite de Gibbs était… Particulière…Il le savait.

-On s'y rejoint ! Je vous libère Tony et on fête ça dans un bar ! Salut !

Il raccrocha, sortit de son emplacement de parking, et appuya sur l'accélérateur, direction le signal. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il revoyait le visage de la jolie brune se dessiner devant ses yeux. Enfin, il allait pouvoir agir. Enfin. Il allait mettre son ancienne collègue meurtrière derrière les barreaux.

.

Les agents étaient descendus au parking de l'agence fédérale. Tim venait de raccrocher, avançant derrière les deux autres, Ziva marchait en tête, Gibbs à sa gauche.

Le reste se déroula en quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers la voiture en même temps qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes, de sa petite clé automatisée.

Aperçut le minuscule 'sept' en fer forgé qui pendait sous le rétroviseur alors que son pouce relâchait la pression du bouton.

Clama le nom de l'israélienne, la plus proche de la voiture, pendant qu'une puissante détonation se faisait entendre.

Et roula au sol, propulsé en arrière par le souffle de la détonation, tandis que la Dodge explosait.

Sa première pensée fut pour l'israélienne. Il cligna des paupières et l'aperçut à son côté, yeux clos, dos contre le sol, un long filet de sang dégoulinant de son front.

Sa seconde pensée fut pour Tim. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'en préoccuper davantage. Il sombra avant.

.

Maxim claqua la portière de sa voiture, son arme dans la main, son portable dans l'autre, où le point GPS clignotait, à quelques mètres de lui. Il avança lentement vers le domicile à la façade grise qui lui faisait face, domicile entouré d'un jardin parfaitement entretenu, une vraie petite maison chic qui n'appelait pas à penser qu'un assassin sanguinaire s'y cachait.

Il contourna la façade de devant, vérifia à travers les fenêtres s'il y avait un quelconque signe de vie. Les lumières étaient éteintes, la télévision du salon aussi. Visiblement, personne. Il s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée donnant sur la cuisine, légèrement entrouverte. Et poussa celle-ci de quelques centimètres, de façon à pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur.

Aucun bruit, aucun signe de présence humaine. Il tendit son arme devant lui en passant dans le salon, vérifiant la première porte à sa droite. Il constata qu'elle donnait sur un couloir amenant à la cave, où une nouvelle porte était présente, quelques mètres plus bas. Le policier prit son inspiration, resserra davantage son arme dans sa main, posa un pied sur la première marche amenant au sous-sol.

Et s'arrêta net en entendant un déclic à sa droite. Le son typique d'un pistolet qu'on armait. Il tourna la tête, constata qu'il était visé par un homme tenant un desert eagle dans la main. Un blond d'une quarantaine d'années qui aurait put faire office de genre idéal à n'importe quelle belle-mère s'il n'avait pas eu cette éloquente lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-On ne bouge plus.

-Je suis de la police de Washington, souffla Max en soulevant très légèrement sa veste de façon à laisser voir son badge.

L'autre afficha un sourire immense, haussa les épaules.

-Je sais. Vous êtes Maxim Devon, Joan m'a parlé de vous. Elle vous a légèrement suivi il y a quelques temps pour savoir si vous alliez être son numéro huit. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas. Au passage, votre femme est ravissante.

Les poings de Max se serrèrent, il jeta un regard noir au blond.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Aaron, voyons. Le mari de Joan. Et voyez-vous, il est hors de question que je vous laisse la tuer. Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous. J'en suis désolé, lança le blond d'un ton faussement hypocrite.

-Joan a vraiment trouvé son équivalent masculin, railla Maxim en plissant les yeux.

-Merci, quel merveilleux compliment !

Aaron fit un dernier sourire chargé d'hypocrisie au lieutenant. Et tira. Droit vers le cœur du policier.

* * *

><p><em>Hum. Pas tuer l'auteur. Ok? *Sourire innocent*<em>


	20. Mari et Femme

_Hello!_

_Ah, visiblement, vous aimez bien Max ^^! Moi aussi! Mais vous savez ce que c'est... Quand j'aime bien un personnage...*Regarde son badge TBC*...*Pense à se faire un badge Max's Bobo Club*_

_Et sinon, petite charade: _

_Mon premier est une étendue d'eau qu'on trouve à la plage._

_Mon second (et mon dernier) est un outil qui sert à couper du bois._

_Et mon tout est un mot que je ne vous dirais jamais assez, à vous qui mettez des commentaires! Vous êtes extras, **merci**!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: *Échange la tutu grenade de Tony contre une Tutu 'Voiture de Magnum'*<em>

_Flavie: J'ai fais au plus vite pour la suite ^^!_

_FandeBones: Un nouveau chapitre permet-il de réparer Mlle FandeBones? :]_

_Lili: Ta question est importante. Et je te répondrais : Mais qui te dit qu'il va être sauvé? *Rire encore plus sadique d'écrivain de série (quoi, ça fait pas peur?)*_

_Espy: Oui! Toi et Dilinzzo êtes responsables de ma cruauté suprême! Même si ton Tibbs était merveilleux, mais quand même, bouhouhouhouhou...! (Et puis ... J'aime m'attirer les foudres des patients du bâtiment 3. Moi, dingue? Oui!)_

_Anna: Et bien je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic' :) !Nouvelle patiente du bâtiment 3? :]_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui, Joan a trouvé aussi dangereux qu'elle! ^^ Fuir en Alaska? Pas assez loin, non?_

_Dilinzzo: Disons qu'on va faire du yoga ensemble, hein, puisque tes chapitres sont aussi dangereux pour ma santé que les miens le sont pour les tiens. *S'accroupit à côté de Dilinzzo*. Un cercle est un triangle. Un parallélépipède est un losange (quoi, c'est pas ça?)._

_Haerys: J'ai tous les droits! *Mouahahaha*. Enfin presque. *Louche sur la hache et la mitraillette*. Hum, on va parler traaaaanquillement, ok? *Sort un paquet de Smarties*. Bonbons? *Sourire innocent*_

_Absol-Fan: Avant dernier chapitre! :) Et j'aaaaaaime aussi quand notre team est en danger (quoi, nous, sadiques? Voui. Tout à fait)._

_Gwen: Euh. Bah. Lis. On en reparle. Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes demandes ici. *Sifflote*_

_Lalala: Merci! Le présent-passé-présent était nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire de Max, du numéro six, et puis me permettait d'écrire enfin sur la rencontre de Tony et Gibbs ^^! Ravie que ça te plaise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mari et femme<strong>

.

Il sentait qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Le sol était froid dans son dos. La neige. Quelqu'un martelait son nom en le faisant aller de gauche à droite avec un rythme agaçant, et ça avait tendance à le pousser hors de ses gonds. Il lâcha donc un grognement de frustration en ouvrant les yeux. Et découvrit le visage de son agent Timothy McGee penché sur lui, toujours en train de répéter son nom, d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

-Patron. Patron ! Réveillez-vous ! Allez ! Pat… Vous avez ouvert les yeux ! Yes ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à rassembler ses esprits, à tenter de revenir lentement à la réalité. Et percevoir l'environnement qui l'entourait. Des gens courraient autour d'eux. Quelqu'un criait d'amener une lance à incendie. Un autre hurlait de lancer le signal d'alarme. Il cligna des paupières. Et constata avec un nouvel agacement qu'une main passait devant son visage en faisant des aller-retours, alors qu'on l'interpellait de nouveau. Il fronça le nez en se redressant légèrement, à l'aide de ses coudes. La poigne de Tim l'y aida. Il plissa les yeux à l'encontre de celui-ci, le plus jeune afficha un franc sourire, rassuré.

Gibbs pencha son visage vers l'endroit où Ziva était quand il avait fermé les yeux, quelques instants auparavant. Et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours là, mais assise contre la roue d'un véhicule, soutenue par un des vigiles de l'agence, un mouchoir posé contre la plaie sanguinolente sur la droite de sa tempe, yeux fermés. L'imposante couche de neige les avait visiblement tous deux protégé d'un impact plus douloureux contre le sol, Ziva était vivante, McGee n'avait pas été touché, l'important était là.

Il tenta de se relever en chancelant légèrement, Tim l'y aida. Et fit un pas vers la jeune femme pour l'interpeller. L'informaticien lui répondit en même temps qu'il appelait l'israélienne, dans l'espoir qu'elle lève son visage vers lui :

-Ziva.

-Elle est ok, Patron. Juste un peu sonnée.

Ziva confirma les paroles de Tim en ouvrant les yeux, et lança un léger sourire, bien que vacillant, à Gibbs

-C'est à vous qu'on devrait demander si vous allez bien. Vous êtes resté trois bonnes minutes inconscient, répondit l'israélienne d'une voix éraillée, pendant qu'elle se relevait lentement, aidée du vigile, sa main tenant toujours fermement le mouchoir en tissu sur son front.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête qui valait un 'Ça va' façon Gibbs et lança un regard circulaire autour de lui pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Le personnel d'urgence de l'agence s'activait autour de la voiture qui finissait de brûler, les flammes se tarissaient lentement. La bombe n'avait pas été puissante, juste assez pour assassiner la personne qui aurait actionné la clé. Joan avait voulu faire de lui son numéro sept, une nouvelle fois, en plus de Tony en numéro six. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié son dernier divorce.

Il serra les poings, chargé de rage, en constatant que toute son équipe aurait put y passer s'il avait actionné la clé un peu plus près du véhicule. Il allait apprendre à son ancien agent, cette sale garce, qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aussi impunément à son équipe.

Le médecin légiste arrivait vers eux en courant dans la neige, sa petite mallette de soins à la main. Ducky freina rapidement devant eux, en s'arrêtant aussi vite devant Gibbs pour déjà lui poser une compresse froide chargé d'antiseptiques sur l'arrière de la tête. Il posa sa main dessus avec un léger sourire gratifiant, alors que Ducky se tournait déjà vers Ziva pour vérifier sa plaie à la tempe. Elle leva la main devant elle pour l'arrêter, pendant qu'il sortait une petite lampe de sa poche dans le but de vérifier l'état de ses pupilles.

-Tout va bien, Ducky. Une égratignure. Vous devriez plutôt vérifier l'état de santé de Gibbs, il est resté inconscient quelques minutes.

-Je vais bien, répondit au tac-au-tac l'ancien marine. Ziva a davantage besoin de soin.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, sans prendre en compte sa vision trouble. Ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de ça. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper d'un petit mal de tête maintenant.

-Je vais bien aussi, rétorqua Ziva en lui lançant un regard le défiant de la contredire.

Le légiste les regarda tour à tour, sans dire un mot, conscient qu'ils ne voulaient tous les deux aucunement lui montrer une seule faiblesse. Le jeu du 'Je vais bien' pouvait durer longtemps s'il les laissait continuer.

-Ecoutez, je vous propose de vous soigner dans la voiture, comme ça nous pouvons rejoindre Tony immédiatement, proposa Ducky.

Le chef d'équipe obtempéra avec un bref hochement de tête, avant de se tourner vers l'informaticien.

-McGee, vous conduisez. Vous conduisez _vite_, reprit Gibbs en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Tim grimaça, attrapa les clés que lui tendaient Ziva, clés d'une autre voiture de l'agence fédérale.

-Euh… Oui. Okay. Conduire. Vite. C'est dans mes cordes.

-Alors, on y va.

Les quatre agents se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle voiture en laissant les autres membres de l'agence régler les dégâts matériels. Ils s'en occuperaient à leur retour. Il manquait toujours l'un des leurs.

.

Aaron Markhs regarda avec satisfaction le policier faire un pas en arrière sous le coup de l'impact, une main sur le cœur, à l'emplacement exact où la balle l'avait touché. Il vit avec joie Devon tituber vers l'arrière, tête baissée vers son torse, sa main en protection sur l'endroit où il avait tiré. Aaron n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder davantage, de jubiler devant une tâche de sang devant logiquement se former sur le torse du policier, car le jeune homme recula d'un pas de trop et son pied rencontra le vide créé par les escaliers menant à la cave.

Maxim vola en arrière dans l'escalier, s'agrippant maladroitement de sa main droite à la rambarde pour essayer de se rattraper. Aaron entendit le policier pousser un cri alors qu'il se cognait dans sa chute contre l'une des marches de bois au niveau de la tempe, avant de terminer face contre le carrelage menant à la porte de la petite pièce plus bas, là où sa femme s'amusait avec son passé.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de satisfaction, se félicita d'avoir empêché cet abruti de policier d'ennuyer son épouse, et descendit lentement les marches, afin de vérifier que l'homme était mort, et dans le pire des cas, de lui mettre une balle dans la nuque pour bien terminer le travail commencé.

.

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, il la regardait faire d'un regard meurtrier, constatant qu'un tiers de ses minutes restantes était déjà parti en fumée.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de disparaître ?

La question avait été posée doucement, d'une voix basse, dans un murmure presque confidentiel, alors qu'elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Il s'abstint de toute réponse, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Ce qui obligea la brune à lui faire de nouveau face.

-Tu boudes ?

-Si tu pouvais m'éviter d'entendre le son de ta voix encore deux minutes, après, tu pourras parler tant que tu veux, rétorqua l'agent d'un ton railleur.

-Tu boudes.

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté du mur pour ne pas lui répondre, s'obligeant à garder un visage neutre alors que l'essence dégoulinait lentement de ses épaules sur ses bras, touchant peu à peu ses coupures, l'obligeant à tressaillir par intermittence à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une nouvelle brûlure du produit sur sa peau à vif lui taillader le bras, puis son être tout entier.

Un bruit sourd, qu'ils devinèrent comme un coup de feu, les obligea cependant à tourner tous deux la tête vers la porte, avant que ne résonnent plusieurs coups résonnant faiblement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une sorte de bruit de chute amplifié au fur et à mesure où il se rapprochait d'eux. Le tout se termina par un cri de douleur, avant un très long silence.

Joan resta muette un instant, le visage toujours tourné vers la porte, yeux plissé, visiblement légèrement perturbée par ce dérangement. Tony, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

-On dirait que t'as de la visite !

Elle jura, aspira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Plaça celle-ci à terre, le bout du mégot sur le bord de la flaque d'essence, l'autre bout incandescent à terre. L'italien lui fit une grimace pendant qu'elle lui lançait un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui disparut pour laisser place à un visage plus inquiet quand un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre derrière la porte. Elle jeta un dernier regard chargé d'une multitude de reproches, mais aussi d'angoisse, à l'italien. Et s'en alla vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit celle-ci rapidement, et disparut de la vue de l'agent en claquant la porte derrière elle. Il baissa le regard vers la cigarette qui, à moins d'un mètre de lui, se consumait peu à peu, se rapprochait lentement de sa mort programmée.

.

Il avait dévalé les escaliers, s'était cogné la tempe contre l'une des marches. Il était maintenant allongé face contre terre, la tête prise dans un étau, comprimée sous la douleur dû à sa chute, le sang dégoulinant lentement depuis son arcade sourcilière le long de sa joue droite.

Le policier ferma les yeux, crispa son poing sur son torse où était encore posée sa main gauche, soulagé d'avoir pensé à enfiler un gilet pare-balles avant de prendre son service, quelques heures auparavant. Un geste qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour le moment.

Il entendit Aaron descendre les escaliers, prenant tout son temps pour venir à sa rencontre. Il sifflotait, il pensait avoir gagné. Le blond à lunettes, ce fou savait qu'il était k-o, qu'il n'allait plus qu'a avoir une balle à lui mettre dans la nuque pour finir le travail.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa femme, ses filles, ses jumelles. Deux petites poupées blondes qui faisaient son bonheur depuis trois ans. Ses filles, sa vie. L'image laissa ensuite place à celui qui avait pris sa place, DiNozzo, celui qui avait trouvé le mode de fonctionnement de Gibbs, visiblement, puisqu'il travaillait avec depuis dix ans. Il vit ensuite Gibbs, un homme qui lui avait beaucoup appris, malgré ses anciennes rancœurs. Il vit Joan, une partenaire pour laquelle il avait eu un coup de cœur, de nombreuses années auparavant, avant d'être conscient qu'elle n'était qu'une tueuse en série sanguinaire. Il se vit lui, allongé sur ce carrelage froid, pauvre victime d'un époux aussi cinglé que sa femme.

Il serra les poings plus fortement, conscient qu'il ne devait pas laisser place à cette dernière image. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser toutes ces personnes, qu'il devait les aider.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur, encore sous le coup de l'impact de la balle qui lui avait coupé le souffle, malgré la protection du gilet. Ses doigts descendirent vers son holster, tâtèrent son arme, au moment où la voix nasillarde d'Aaron résonnait derrière lui.

-Toujours vivant, on dirait.

Il inspira lentement, conscient que tout se jouait à présent dans les secondes actuelles.

-Tu es solide. Voyons si tu résistes à une balle dans ta jolie petite nuque.

Sa main se crispa autour de son arme, il prit appui sur toutes ses capacités pour se retourner d'un mouvement sec, avant de lever les bras dans la même seconde, pour tirer sur l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Un coup de feu résonna, Aaron s'écroula en arrière, le front marqué d'une tâche rouge, là où l'impact avait eu lieu.

Il souffla, soulagé, à présent allongé sur le dos. Avant de retenir son souffle quand un mouvement derrière lui l'alerta. La porte s'ouvrit, il tendit d'un coup sec les bras par-dessus sa tête pour viser la nouvelle entrante, dans un mouvement de défense automatique, un réflexe de survie acquit il y a bien des années, alors qu'il était agent fédéral du service d'enquête de la marine.

Le visage de Joan Delbar lui sauta aux yeux, alors qu'elle passait de son mari à lui, tout en laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, pâlir fortement. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, de désespoir, de peur. Un cri inhumain. Le cri d'une femme qui venait de perdre son mari, celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme idéal. Il avait tué l'homme parfait pour Joan Delbar, et cela, il le savait, était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Elle le visa avec une rage sauvage, presque animale, le regard chargé de haine, alors qu'il la fixait toujours, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son ancienne collègue devant lui, juste celle de cette veuve qui allait lui faire payer la mort de son mari en le tuant, là, maintenant.

.

Tim arrêta la voiture en un crissement de pneus devant l'endroit où était situé leur signal. Malgré la neige, grâce aux indications de Gibbs, il avait conduit vite, très vite. Le peu de circulation l'avait aidé à dépasser ses limites, l'adrénaline et l'espoir de retrouver Tony vivant aussi. Il avait mis dix minutes à arriver au point où se situait le rendez-vous, il en aurait été fier.

Aurait, oui. Si il n'avait pas constaté en se garant, et encore maintenant, alors qu'il fermait la portière derrière lui tout en levant les yeux vers la maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, que de longues flammes s'envolaient vers le ciel, de l'endroit exact où se tenait leur signal GPS. Signal qui s'était arrêté quelques instants auparavant.

La maison était en feu. Il ne voyait pas de trace de Tony. Il n'avait pas réussi à arriver à temps. Joan Delbar, Johanna Brewster, ou peu importait son nom à l'heure actuelle, avait visiblement eu son numéro six.

* * *

><p><em>Allez, cette fois, le prochain, c'est l'épilogue! :)<em>

_Petite pub pour une fic' qui le mérite vraiment beaucoup: Je vous invite à aller lire 'Spanish Rose' de Douana et Espy. Une superbe histoire sur notre agent préféré. Le dernier chapitre mis en ligne est une merveille sur Tony et Gibbs, un chapitre qui entre dans mon top 5 des moments Tibbs, je vous le conseille! ;)_


	21. Epilogue: Une seconde

_Hello!_

_Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais c'est le dernier 'Hello!' que je vous fais pour 'Six'. Oui,oui, pas de bonus pour cette fic', tout est dans ce dernier chapitre, plutôt long, vous allez voir!_

_Merci pour votre fidèle suivi, et pour m'avoir donné votre avis sur cette fic', et une dernière fois..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Furieuse: Merci! Et oui, Joan avait beaucoup de côté, aussi bien fous que humains!<em>

_FandeBones: Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Maxim. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Il va me manquer! ^^_

_Jaller-Skirata: Alors, à ton avis, j'ai tué Max? ^^ Réponse ici!_

_Flavie: Mais la maison est-elle déjà en feu quand Max rencontre Joan? Haha!_

_Dilinzzo: Hum. Pourquoi cette fin? Mais parce que j'aime être cruelle! ^^ *Ferme les yeux en cherchant ses chakras, un sourire diabolique au visage*_

_WJ: *Maxim regarde WJ et Bébé Tony avec encore plus d'admiration*_

_Lili: Héhé... ^^ (Et merci pour le 'Génie du mal', trop de flatterie, haaaaaaa)._

_Pline: 'Un steak haché d'Okapi' ^^! Merci pour cette review mémorable et déjantée, tellement drôle qu'elle m'a valu d'éclater de rire devant mon écran. D'ailleurs, je vais l'imprimer ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue : Une seconde<strong>

.

Une seconde. Sa seule seconde de survie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'eut qu'une seconde pour agir, se sauver.

Juste agir. La seule chose qui lui permit de continuer de respirer, alors qu'il appuyait sur la détente de son arme.

Les bras figés au dessus de son visage, vers l'arrière, il tira. Une seconde avant elle. Elle recula d'un pas quand la balle la toucha à quelques centimètres du cœur, tout en le regardant, yeux écarquillés. Elle porta une main à sa blessure, il retint sa respiration, conscient que tout pouvait encore se jouer maintenant. Si elle tirait, il était mort.

Elle le fixa, durant une longue seconde. D'un regard où ne transparaissait plus la meurtrière. La folle. La tueuse en série. Pendant une seconde, à travers un regard, il vit la Joan qu'il avait connu. La douce et belle collègue qu'elle était, la jolie brune avec qui il avait travaillé dix ans auparavant et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Sa paume s'ouvrit autour de l'arme, le revolver lui glissa entre les doigts pour se retrouver à terre, alors qu'elle s'affalait lentement contre les deux murs en coin du couloir, avec un hoquet de douleur et de désespoir. Il reprit ses esprits, se retourna d'un mouvement souple et rapide sur le ventre, se remit d'un saut sur ses jambes, genoux fléchis, et attrapa d'un mouvement sec l'arme de la brune. Elle se ratatina dans un coin, la main sur sa blessure d'où dégoulinait son sang, les yeux vides, son regard tourné vers son mari.

Il se releva totalement, difficilement, sans la quitter du regard. Elle fermait les yeux. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, elle ne répondit pas mais s'affala davantage contre le mur. Le policier ne s'attarda cependant pas davantage à côté de la jeune femme, car un appel provenant de la pièce à côté l'alerta. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier regard vers la brune. Et s'avança dans l'autre pièce.

.

Elle avait poussé un cri. De douleur, de désespoir, de haine. Il avait sourcillé en entendant le cri inhumain de Joan, cri qu'il n'avait pas compris. Que s'était-il passé, là, derrière la porte ? Il aurait tout donné pour le savoir. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il survive. Et pour survive, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se libérer très vite.

Il jeta un nouveau regard sur l'ultimatum que lui avait laissé Joan. Et crispa sa mâchoire, conscient que tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines secondes. Un demi-centimètre. Il lui restait à peine un demi-centimètre de cigarette avant de partir en fumée.

Derrière la porte, un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre, encore un. Il redressa le menton, fixa la porte. Tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, il n'y avait plus un son. Pas de hurlement, pas de pleurs, pas de voix.

Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un derrière cette porte. C'était forcé. Obligatoire. Joan ne pouvait pas gagner. Elle ne pouvait pas !

Il serra ses poings, et appela, le plus fort possible, quelqu'un. Une présence, une personne. Gibbs, Ziva ou Rambo, peu importe. Mais quelqu'un, pour le sortir de là.

Il attendit. Une seconde. Jeta un nouveau regard à la cigarette. Une braise, une seule braise qui s'en échappait, et c'en était fini de lui.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Il redressa le menton, fixa le nouvel arrivant d'un air incertain. Et sourcilla en découvrant celui qui était devant lui.

.

Il était là, DiNozzo. Pieds et poings liés sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Max reconnut immédiatement l'odeur perceptible dans toute la salle. Essence. Il comprit aussitôt. Chercha du regard ce qui devait mettre le feu aux poudres.

L'italien l'y aida en désignant de la main un point à un mètre de lui. Il était livide, visiblement à bout de nerfs, les bras rouges de sang.

-Là ! Max ! Là ! La cigarette ! Vite ! VITE ! Haleta Tony.

Le policier se jeta sur l'objet indiqué en un bond. Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts alors que la consumation de la cigarette en était arrivée au filtre et donc au niveau de l'essence. Il la retira avant que ce ne soit trop tard, éteignit le bout incandescent entre ses doigts.

Il resta quelques secondes accroupit, sans réagir, le regard vissé sur le mégot. Sa tête lui tournait doucement à cause de sa chute, de la balle qui lui avait coupé le souffle et de l'odeur d'essence. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état là. Combien de temps, dix ans, non ?

Enfin, il releva le menton, fixa l'ancien policier avec un léger sourire.

-Il était temps, visiblement, n'est ce pas, DiNozzo ?

.

Il était sauvé. Sau-vé.

Par Max. Maxim Devon, l'ancien agent de Gibbs. Il avait vraiment cru halluciner à cause des vapeurs de l'essence et de ses coupures en le voyant arriver. Mais non, visiblement, Max était bien là, devant lui. Et Max venait de le sauver, puisqu'il tenait l'objet qui devait le condamner entre ses doigts, objet qui ne représentait à présent plus aucun danger.

Max lui posa une question, il ne la comprit pas immédiatement. Son esprit était brouillé, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il avait besoin de respirer. D'air.

Il cligna des paupières, tenta de répondre au policier. Au lieu de cela, il émit un ricanement rauque, avant de s'exclamer :

-Max. Merde, Max ! C'est toi !

L'ancien agent lui confirma sa remarque d'un léger sourire, avant de lui couper ses liens. Lui permettant de se frotter les poignets avec bonheur.

-J'ai l'impression d'être Marty McFly et d'avoir fait un saut de dix ans dans le passé, murmura l'italien alors qu'il plissait les paupières pour tenter de placer sa concentration sur le policier. Où est ma DeLorean ?

Max lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se redresser. Tous deux se retrouvèrent difficilement debout, s'aidant l'un et l'autre pour avancer vers l'extérieur.

-Pas de DeLorean, faudra t'y faire.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Tony ferma les yeux, Max le secoua pour le maintenir éveillé, avant de le pousser vers l'avant.

-Gibbs, répondit Maxim en ouvrant la porte. Ca fait dix ans que j'étais sur le dossier de Joan, Tony. Il le sait. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, en même temps qu'il trouvait ton signal. Au fait, bravo pour la montre.

L'italien jeta un bref regard vers son poignet ensanglanté.

-Elle vient de s'arrêter. Elle n'a pas apprécié l'essence.

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'en auras plus besoin, de toute façon.

Ils passèrent la porte de la petite pièce en se tenant aux murs, avant de jeter un regard à Joan, à demi allongée contre le mur menant à la cave, suffoquant, les yeux semi-clos.

-Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, informa d'une voix neutre Max.

-Je ne la regretterais pas. Et ça… C'est qui ?

Tony désigna le mari d'un geste du menton, tout en posant sa main sur la rambarde. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il avait besoin d'air. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir avec le sang qu'il avait perdu.

-Son mari.

L'agent senior sourcilla, grimpa difficilement quelques marches. Silencieux. La respiration difficile et rapide de Maxim l'informa que celui-ci était derrière lui, et avait visiblement autant de mal que lui à grimper les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au policier, constatant son arcade ouverte, son teint pâle, sa respiration sifflante.

-T'es dans un sale état.

Maxim sourit, avant de s'appuyer d'une main contre le mur pour avancer vers la porte menant à l'extérieur, imité de DiNozzo.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? On te dirait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur avec tes bras en sang.

L'italien acquiesça d'un maigre sourire, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Quittant cet endroit sans un regard en arrière, sans une pensée pour Joan qui mourrait lentement en bas. Elle n'existait plus. Elle faisait partie du passé. Un passé vieux de dix ans.

.

Ils avancèrent dans le jardin, s'éloignant de la vaste demeure en titubant, chacun s'aidant de l'autre pour avancer. L'un blessé aux deux bras, l'autre à la tempe. Chacun voyant plus trouble à chaque pas. Tony prit de longues inspirations, appréciant à chaque nouvelle bouffée l'air pur autour de lui, pendant que Max lançait un regard circulaire dans la rue. Il tira son portable de sa poche, constata qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures de Tony. Fronça le nez en constatant qu'il avait besoin de soins, immédiatement. Et lui aussi, étant donné sa vue qui s'affaiblissait à chaque peau. Sa chute dans les escaliers ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de bien. Pas du tout, même.

Le policier désigna l'autre côté de la rue à Tony. Un parc faisait face à la maison, un endroit où, il l'espérait, il aurait du réseau.

Ils traversèrent la rue, avancèrent de quelques mètres dans le parc en contrebas de la rue, difficilement visibles depuis le trottoir. Et se laissèrent tous deux tombers dans la neige, souffles coupés, épuisés.

.

Il était mort. Son mari était mort.

Elle allait bientôt le rejoindre. Elle souffrait. Sa vision était trouble. L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus, son ancien collègue, Maxim, était déjà loin, il s'était enfui. Avec Tony. Son Tony. Son numéro six. Elle avait échoué à se venger d'un passé, d'un homme, des hommes. Elle avait perdu. Elle n'était plus rien maintenant, sauf une femme sur le point de mourir. Seule.

Elle laissa une larme glisser le long de sa joue, tout en prenant une difficile respiration. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle allait terminer sa vie ici. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Pas sur cette image. Pas avec son mari étendu devant elle. Pas comme ça.

Elle se mit sur le ventre, prit appui sur ses coudes pour ramper dans la pièce à côté d'elle, ses larmes dégoulinant le long de ses jours.

Elle suffoquait, il ne lui restait plus longtemps pour le faire. Pour partir comme elle l'entendait.

Elle attrapa son briquet en se glissant difficilement vers la petite table au fond de la pièce. S'allongea à côté de la chaise où était assis DiNozzo quelques secondes avant. L'essence l'entourait. Elle inspira ce produit chimique, la main sur le briquet. Et poussa le petit bouton de l'objet, dans un dernier sursaut de vie.

Le brasier prit immédiatement. Elle partirait comme elle le souhaitait. Il ne resterait rien d'elle et de son mari, à part des cendres. Ainsi, ils seront libres. Libres et réunis dans le ciel de Washington.

.

Ils avaient du mal à respirer. Tous deux dos dans la neige, tous deux tournés vers le ciel où de fins flocons tombaient, se répandant sur leurs visages et leurs habits, lentement.

La main du policier tata difficilement sa poche pour chercher son portable. Il était incapable de se relever, incapable de bouger. Il avait envie d'abandonner, de se laisser aller, mais ne pouvait pas. Pour Tony. Il leva son portable à hauteur de visage, plissa les yeux. Et jura en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réseau. Le téléphone retomba dans la neige, il ferma les yeux, dépité.

L'agent lui, resta immobile, les yeux clos. Son esprit était trouble, il entendait difficilement les sons autour de lui. L'air lui avait fait du bien, marcher beaucoup mois. Se lever avait accroît l'hémorragie dû aux coupures, il était en train de sombrer lentement.

Devant eux, une voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Ils entendirent une portière claquer, mais ne relevèrent pas la tête, à bout de forces.

.

La maison était en feu. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Son agent. Il fit un pas sur le trottoir, serrant désespérément dans sa paume son arme. Incapable de prononcer une parole.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son agent, il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Il tapa du poing sur le coffre de la voiture, dans un accès de rage et de désespoir. L'alarme du véhicule s'enclencha, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait faillit, il n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à Abby.

Il l'avait perdu.

.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Elle devait rêver. Tony ne pouvait pas être dans cette maison. Ils s'étaient trompés. Pourquoi restaient-ils là à regarder les flammes ?

Pourquoi ?

Il fallait trouver Tony. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire. S'arrêta sur sa lancée, conscient qu'un sanglot montant lentement en elle et l'empêchait de parler.

Impossible. C'était impossible qu'il soit dans cette maison. Impossible.

Elle se figea. Incapable de réagir. Seul le dernier mot martelant son esprit. Impossible, c'était impossible.

.

Maxim rouvrit les yeux en entendant une alarme de voiture se mettre en route. Il releva légèrement la tête, prenant sur ses dernières forces pour fixer ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il vit difficilement trois personnes regroupées autour d'une voiture, leur tournant le dos, faisant face à de longues flammes orange s'échappant vers le ciel.

Il reconnu l'une d'elle. Ces cheveux gris, cette carrure, ce port de tête. C'était forcément lui. C'était Gibbs.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Cria le nom de son ancien chef.

Et retomba lourdement dans la blancheur de la neige, pour sombrer.

.

Gibbs se retourna d'un mouvement abrupt en entendant qu'on l'appelait.

Ses yeux survolèrent le petit parc devant lequel ils étaient garés. Il s'arrêta près d'un bosquet, quelques mètres plus loin, en contrebas de la rue.

Sa respiration se coupa. Il se lança sans attendre vers les deux corps immobiles, allongés dans la neige. Ses deux agents suivirent son regard, et le suivirent aussitôt, en réalisant la même chose que lui.

Tony et Maxim étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas dans la maison. Ils étaient là. Dehors. Avec eux. Ils étaient vivants.

.

Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.

Et constata avec un léger sourire que son supérieur était penché au-dessus de lui. Il sentit qu'on attrapait ses bras, tourna difficilement la tête. Vit que Ducky était penché sur lui et s'attaquait déjà à panser ses blessures.

Il referma les paupières. Et se laissa aller. Il pouvait, maintenant. Il était avec eux.

.

Une fourchette tintant contre le verre en cristal, un son cristallin carillonnant dans la grande salle à manger. Les rires se stoppèrent, les discussions s'arrêtèrent, alors que la voix de Maxim Devon s'élevait, pendant qu'il se mettait debout, un grand sourire au visage.

-Je voudrais porter un toast !

L'ancien agent du NCIS leva son verre au-dessus de son assiette, bras tendu devant lui. Autour de la grande table carrée, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, chacun portant attention à ses paroles. Maxim prit une brève inspiration, avant de se lancer :

-Je voudrais porter un toast à Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qui m'a tant appris, même si, à l'époque, j'étais trop con et gamin pour m'en apercevoir.

L'intéressé laissa un sourire amusé filtrer sur ses lèvres devant les paroles de son ancien agent, pendant que sa femme riait légèrement, tout en regardant de biais cet homme dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

-Je voudrais également porter un toast à Anthony DiNozzo, mon excellent remplaçant, avec qui j'ai passé un instant mémorable il y a deux mois, en mettant un terme à dix ans de notre passé commun. En coupant court à un rendez-vous désagréable pour lui, en disant adieu à ma psychopathe d'ancienne collègue pour moi !

-Le séjour à l'hôpital dans la même chambre était mémorable aussi, intervint Tony.

-C'est sûr, confirma Max avec un haussement de sourcils. Je connais maintenant par cœur la filmographie de Clint Eastwood, grâce à trois jours de cohabitation avec l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Il ricana, Tony mordit dans un toast tout en jetant un regard complice au jeune homme. Le policier poursuivit, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux agents présents à table, à la laborantine, aux deux légistes et enfin, à son épouse.

-A la grande famille que vous formez, à ma femme, à mes filles. Au bonheur, ce que cherchait désespérément Joan Delbar… Termina l'ancien agent avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres avec un léger sourire, imité par les autres.

L'italien leva également son verre pour trinquer, but une légère gorgée de son whisky et lança un regard à Gibbs, à l'équipe, puis à Ziva, assise à côté de lui.

Le bonheur. Il connaissait. Il l'avait tous les jours sous la main. Grâce à un travail qu'il aimait, grâce à un Patron qu'il respectait et qu'il considérait autant comme un mentor que comme un père de remplacement. Grâce à des collègues formidables, qu'il ne remplacerait pour rien au monde. Grâce à sa ninja israélienne.

Il lui attrapa la main sous la table, lui jeta un regard éloquent, charmeur. Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, s'attirant un sourire amusé de l'italien.

Une chose était à mettre au tribut de Joan Delbar : Elle lui avait permis d'affronter ce qu'il réfutait depuis cinq ans. Il passait maintenant cinq soirs sur sept chez Ziva, et il ne s'en était jamais aussi bien porté. Ils étaient complices, même s'ils se chamaillaient toujours. La seule exception étant qu'ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur eux. Enfin.

Il pouvait le dire, en affrontant son passé, il avait laissé place à beaucoup, beaucoup plus. A un futur, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Qu'avez vous pensé de cette fin? De cette fic' en général? Satisfaits?<em>

_Il me manque 34 reviews pour arriver à 300, donc je sais que ça va être quasiment impossible, mais je fais appel aux revieweurs anonymes cachés derrière leurs écran, âme charitable pour une petite auteure aux yeux implorants: Vous m'aidez à atteindre ce merveilleux chiffre, dites? :]_

_Concernant une nouvelle fic'... J'ai un prologue, une idée de fic' (très) longue et (très) compliquée. Je vais encore y réfléchir, peut-être dans quelques jours/semaines/heures, à voir ^^!_

_Encore merci pour votre formidable suivi et à bientôt!_


	22. Bonus: Clint Eastwood

_Hello!_

_Je ne devais pas en faire... Mais j'avais envie d'utiliser une dernière le personnage de Max dans cet fic'. Et puis, c'est aussi pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux! Merci!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Oui, elle est complète, mais tu vois, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore!^^<em>

_MC: Moi aussi je suis toujours triste quand j'arrive en fin de fic'! Il faut dire qu'après avoir passé plusieurs mois dessus, ça fait bizarre de s'arrêter!_

_LiliSurnatural: Voilà, bonus! Et sur Tony et Max, puisque c'est un duo qui a fait un carton, visiblement ^^!_

_Lili: Merci ^^_

_Diana: Hummm... Demande à sa femme!_

_Jaller-Sk: Oui, cette fin m'avait aussi fait penser à la fin saison 6 à vrai dire ^^! J'adore cette scène!_

_Vivi: Merci beaucoup!_

_Flavie: Merci à toi, merci de me suivre!_

_WJ: Max est honoré, tu sais!_

_Furieuse: Et oui, nos deux jeunes hommes qui se soutiennent, ça sera pour moi l'image de cette fic', après la rencontre Tony/Gibbs ^^ !_

_Diab': Je t'adore, tu sais? Autant de reviews, c'est... Waouh! Tu m'as largement aidé à aller vers les 300, c'est formidable! Merci merci merci!_

_Haerys: Si tu aimes leur complicité, y'en a encore ici ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Je vois plutôt la femme de Max comme Reese Witherspoon en fait ^^! J'aime pas trop Fergie..._

_Ayahne: Et j'en suis ravie!^^_

_Pline: Pas de 'Sept', mais d'autres fics, oui! Allez un petit dernier chapitre pour le plaisir ;)_

_Gwen: Oui, du Tiva léger ^^! C'est laquelle alors ta préférée, dis? :)_

_Anne-Laure: Merci!_

_Lul: Merci d'avoir eu pitié ^^! Je fais quand même des fautes, je l'avoue. Mais plutôt de conjugaison. Et j'essaye de me limiter, j'essaye!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Clint Eastwood<strong>

.

Le dos contre plusieurs coussins rembourrés, la télécommande dans la main, Tony braqua son visage vers son colocataire de chambre pour quelques jours, avec un geste de la main vers la télévision qui leur faisait face.

-'_Million dollar baby'_ ?

Maxim afficha un immense sourire satisfait, tout en se redressant sur son lit, avec une légère grimace de douleur à cause de ses récentes blessures.

-Je vaux tant que ça ?

L'agent du NCIS haussa les épaules, amusé.

-T'as de la chance, je ne t'ai pas proposé _'Pour une poignée de dollars'_!

La référence au film de Clint Eastwood fit sourire le policier. Ils avaient regardés plusieurs films de l'acteur, pour leur deuxième soirée à l'hôpital. Le reste de la journée avait été destiné à recevoir des personnes de leur entourage, pour l'un et pour l'autre. Agents du NCIS, laborantine, légistes et père pour l'un, femme et filles pour le second.

-Il nous reste ce film et '_Gran Torino' _à regarder, remarqua Tony.

-Va pour le premier. Mais demain. J'ai besoin d'une pause après cinq heures de cinéma.

Il était vingt-trois heures, ils avaient regardé deux films depuis la fin des visites, l'italien s'étant offensé que son ami policier ne connaisse pas la filmographie de l'un de ses acteurs fétiche.

-Petit joueur ! Se moqua Tony.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as eu une commotion cérébrale ! Je suis fatigué. D'ailleurs, si l'infirmière voit qu'on est encore réveillé à cette heure là, je te parie qu'on va avoir le droit à de la soupe de poireaux au lieu d'une quiche demain. Je déteste la soupe de poireaux. C'est horrible comme plat. Ma femme m'en fait quand on se dispute, grimaça Max.

-Je prends le risque d'affronter ce terrible repas, répondit l'agent en haussant le menton.

-L'agent DiNozzo n'a peur de rien ?

Tony haussa les épaules, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Et lâcha enfin, avec évidence :

-Si. De Gibbs.

-Tu m'étonnes ! S'amusa Maxim.

-Mais en même temps, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, poursuivit Tony avec un léger regard vers la porte, vérifiant que son supérieur n'entrait pas pour le surprendre dans ses paroles, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, confirma le policier.

-Il sait tout, il voit tout. Il est un très grand mentor, souffla Tony, sans quitter la porte du regard.

-Je sais. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir commencé à travailler avec lui. Tu sais, je pense que c'est grâce à lui que je suis un aussi bon policier.

-Il y a Gibbs, il y a toi. Tu étais visiblement fait pour ce job, sourit Tony.

Ils se turent quelques secondes, chacun perdu dans des pensées les ramenant au même homme, laissant le son de la télévision les divertir pendant ce léger laps de temps.

Le policier coupa enfin le silence qui s'était installé, en attrapant le cadre posé sur son chevet avec un léger sourire. Il passa un doigt sur la photo représentant sa femme et ses filles, avant d'interpeller de nouveau l'italien, sans quitter son épouse du regard.

-Tony ?

-Yep ?

-Tu ne t'es jamais marié ou casé, finalement ?

L'italien afficha un sourire amusé, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Non.

-Même avec la menace qui pesait sur toi à cause de Joan ?

L'italien fronça son nez, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant ainsi voir à son ami son avant-bras entièrement recouvert de bandage.

-Je n'allais pas laisser cette femme guider ma vie.

Il marqua une légère pause, le regard fixé sur le mur qui lui faisait face, avant de reprendre, la voix légèrement plus basse :

-En fait, je crois même que, après sa visite, j'ai fais encore pire que quand elle m'a connu. Il y a eu quelques années post-Joan où j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes, sans m'arrêter. C'était la grande période de DiNozzoïsme aigu. C'était amusant !

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a arrêté ?

L'agent du NCIS lâcha un léger rire qui sonna faux, avant de passer une main sur sa joue, le regard baissé vers ses draps, évitant ainsi le regard curieux de son colocataire de chambre.

-Une femme.

-Comme toujours…

-Elle est…Unique. Particulière. Hypnotisante.

-Ziva.

Tony tourna rapidement la tête vers le policier, surpris.

-Comment tu sais ?

Le policier leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, avant de revenir sur Tony.

-Facile à deviner. Vous ne vous quittiez pas du regard, tout à l'heure.

-Je croyais que t'étais trop occupé à t'occuper de ta femme et de tes filles pour t'en rendre compte, s'étonna Tony.

-Je suis multitâche !

-Et bien trop curieux.

-C'est un de mes principaux défauts.

-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre !

-Tu veux un conseil d'un super beau gosse heureux en amour ?

-T'en connais un ? Se moqua Tony.

-Tu l'as devant toi ! Répondit Max en écartant les bras dans un geste théâtral.

-Tu sais que tu risques de te casser une deuxième côte en faisant de trop gros gestes comme ça ?

Max replaça aussitôt ses bras le long de son corps en grimaçant.

-Tu disais, donc ? L'invita à poursuivre Tony.

-Je disais, DiNozzo, que tu devrais arrêter de penser, et agir.

-Le grand sage Devon à parlé.

-Le grand sage est marié, lui.

-Fais pas ton malin, je te rappelle que tu as trois ans de plus que moi.

-Et j'ai rencontré ma femme il y a huit ans.

Tony lui lança un regard agacé.

-J'ai le temps.

-Tu as failli mourir !

-Merci de me le rappeler…

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu lui dire si tu étais mort, tu sais.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, répondit Tony avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Justement.

Le policier lança un regard soutenu à son ami, avant de tendre la main vers la lumière, tandis que le second se tournait, pensif, vers les fenêtres derrière lesquelles la lune se dessinait, ressassant les paroles de Max en fixant l'astre brillant, le menton relevé vers le haut.

-J'éteins. J'ai besoin de sommeil avant d'attaquer la deuxième journée 'Eastwood' ! Bonne nuit, Tony. Et la nuit porte conseil, tu sais !

Tony tourna à nouveau son regard vers le policier, lui lança un dernier sourire pendant que les lumières s'éteignaient.

-Bonne, nuit Max.

Le premier se retourna pour plonger dans le monde du sommeil, l'agent resta callé contre ses coussins, le regard perdu devant lui. De longues minutes passèrent, avant qu'il n'attrape enfin son portable. Il alla dans le répertoire, fit glisser les dizaines de noms jusqu'à la dernière lettre de l'alphabet. Jusqu'au nom d'une femme qui l'avait totalement changé.

Il avait besoin d'envoyer un message, là, maintenant. Car Maxim avait raison. Il avait quarante ans, il savait ce qu'il voulait. _Elle_. Il était temps d'agir.

Pour enfin être heureux, lui aussi.

_**FIN (pour de vrai)**_

* * *

><p><em> Alors? Ce petit bonus?<em>


End file.
